


Looking for balance

by pommedapi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Long, M/M, Minor Violence, Relationship Issues, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedapi/pseuds/pommedapi
Summary: Zoro and Sanji feel an unexpected attraction and they decide to test it. Between rebellion, desire and a crazy crew in love with adventures, how will evolve their relationship? Is it a new way of waging war or an opportunity to develop more complex feelings? In any case, there will be sparks. Between the two of them, it's always a matter of pride.





	1. The spark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En équilibre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321378) by pommedapi. 



> Information:  
> This story is a translation of my fiction En équilibre. This is a long one which is almost complete: 55 chapters posted by now. So be prepared.  
> I tried to build realistic and ambitious couples in the midst of their wacky daily life so I took time to develop and go through many adventures to dig into characters' psychology.  
> English isn't my native language and I don't speak it fluent either, it's like a challenge to me. I apologize for any spelling, conjugation or grammar mistakes you may find.
> 
> I tried to respect as much as possible the characters' consistency and everything that happened until the end of the Thriller Bark arc.  
> Main pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
> Secondary pairing: Luffy/Nami
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own One Piece and his characters. I do not get any commercial benefit and I thank the author for giving us permission to have fun with his masterpiece.
> 
> This is rating Explicit for raw and vulgar language, violence and sex scenes (very suggested and/or explicit). Attention, these are scenes of homosexual relations between men and I will not warn you at the beginning of each concerned chapter for not spoiling them. Just so you know, there will be lemons now and then.
> 
> I'm thinking about Typone Lady who made me discover One Piece. If she hadn't made me read her stories, I wouldn't have been writing this. Thank you so much.
> 
> Hope you'll like it and my English isn't too bad.
> 
> Next chapters are built differently, this is more of a prologue here: this chapter is exclusively from Sanji's point of view but it won't always be like this. There will be an omniscient point of view (external), Zoro's point of view and more rarely the other crew members' point of view.  
> If you're tempted to pursue the adventure (or not), don't hesitate to leave me a little comment.
> 
> Enjoy your reading.

Sanji looked in the mirror. His eye was staring at him. He had enormous dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. He was exhausted. He sighed and tied his tie on his blue shirt, then checked to see if his suit wasn’t wrinkled before leaving the bathroom.

It had been already more than two weeks since they had set sail once again after their adventures on Thriller Bark… Outside, the sun was barely rising and the morning air was fresh. He saw Robin a little farther, his eyes clear despite the end of her watch.

Back in his kitchen, he cooked the huge quantities necessary for the crew’s breakfast thanks to his expert gestures and the force of the habit. He was enjoying a cigarette when his companions began to join him.

As usual, the meal was a perpetual battlefield where booty was counted as food and drinks in the midst of an indescribable chaos. This morning was no exception and Luffy had already swallowed half the dishes before the cook stop him in order to keep something for the others. Then the captain decided to serve himself in the plates around the table and soon enough, complaints was rising.

Sighing, Sanji decided to fight at least for his two goddesses’ dishes and a fork was brushing an elastic hand when he brought their meals to Nami and Robin who thanked him. Chopper and Ussop were trying in vain to eat while watching their food. Franky was sipping his cola and Brook was competing with the straw hat boy about the amount of food he was swallowing up. Zoro came in a little later and also tried to eat, escaping the captain’s arms while glaring at him.

 

As soon as the tornado of the crew dispersed in its various activities, Sanji washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. When he emerged from the room, the morning was pretty advanced and the blonde stretched.

He had just finished managing the first meal of the day. Two more were waiting for him. Not mentioning the captain’s and crew’s snacks. And refreshments. And sweets for Nami and Robin, even if this last task didn’t bother him as much as the others. Fortunately, the cook loved his job and the straw hat crew’s adventures brightened his life enough.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luffy asking him a silenced question from the bridge and he shook firmly his head to dissuade him from begging so soon. A few moments later, he watched him laugh at the tiny fish that Ussop had just fished. A little farther, Franky was fixing up the ship’s mast damaged by a previous storm, Brook was showing Chopper a few chords, Zoro was training, Robin was reading and Nami was focusing on her maps. An ordinary day.

But today was different. More precisely, yesterday had been different and today was strange.

Sanji leaned on the left rail and lit a cigarette. He hadn’t slept the night before and he had a feeling that the day would be long. He blamed the marimo head who was behaving perfectly normally, busy sweating on the deck. Maybe, he had simply hallucinated…

The cook thought one more time at what had happened. When, how, why did it all begin, he had spent the whole night thinking about it.

In vain.

_*Flashback*_

He remembered that he had kept thinking again and again about his ridiculous behavior against Kuma despite of Brook’s reassuring words as soon as they left Thriller Bark. He felt diminished in front of the idiot marimo who had sacrificed himself and quite naturally, his resentment against himself had turned into anger against the swordsman.

Zoro was such an obvious rival. He had been relieved to know that he was alive at the time, but although he had admired his courage and resistance, the more he thought about it, the more his traitorous attitude came back in his mind. Why had he knocked him out? As if he wasn’t as important as him for the World Government. As if he wouldn’t have been able to live up to it. As if his friendship for Luffy didn’t count as much.

After the euphoria of victory, he had spent the first days at sea chewing in the kitchen while Zoro recovered thanks to Chopper’s excellent care. And thanks to an unexpected luck.

 

The crew’s doctor kept the swordsman in the infirmary. Despite his threats, he was only allowed one or two hours a day out on the deck and the reindeer regularly jumped over him to replace bandages that the man was taking away right after. His body had been extremely bruised and despite his extraordinary recovery, his wounds had been so severe that Chopper had wanted to take no risk.

Then, when Zoro had resumed his training without anyone knowing, it had been the last straw.

 

He was the one who had discovered it. He brought him his meals in the infirmary at the doctor’s request and on that day, he had found him in balance on an arm, doing push-ups. Too angry to worry about his rival’s wounds, he hadn’t resisted and had sent him a blow that made him crashed on the ground. Furious, Zoro had tried to catch his swords against the wall to defend himself but Sanji had been faster and had already moved them away.

“You’re such a bastard,” he had said, clearly annoyed.

Of course, the swordsman hadn’t understood and he had stared him wide-eyed. Sanji had sighed and had deigned to explain the obvious.

“You came close to death a week ago. Don’t you think you could take a break in your suicidal program?”

Zoro had shrugged his shoulders.

“I feel good.”

The cook had raised his eyes to heaven. Not content with having endured the worst pains, he taunted him by resuming his iron discipline so quickly. This idiot probably didn’t care of his own life and that was his problem but what really bothered Sanji was that he had no idea of the wound he had inflicted on him. To his ego.

He had put down his plate and had left without another word.

  
End of the first act. Until the next day.

* * *

Zoro was waiting wisely on his bed and the blonde had thought his little speech had had some effect but it wasn’t the case. He had watched him approaching with a smile from ear to ear and Sanji had understood something was wrong even before the swordsman had opened his mouth.

“You didn’t tell Chopper I was training.”

Strangely, it was true. He didn’t know why. Yet it would have been a good excuse for the doctor to give him a beating.

“You really want me to die, right?”

Sanji had looked at him with perplexity. He had had proof that the stupid musclehead didn’t understand anything.

“If I tell you to rest, you conclude that it is because I want you to die?”

It was the most illogical thing Zoro could have said after all the time they had spent together but the cook was almost not astonished.

“Yeah. You knocked my shoulder off and I couldn’t tell Chopper because he would have killed me for training. So I had choice between dying from the doc’s hands or from pain by shutting my trap. I conclude you want me to die and there’s not even a doubt about it.”

The blonde had gravely stared at him.

“If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t have tried to interfere between you and Kuma, you idiot.”

“Don’t give me that shit, it’s not for me that you did that.”

Sanji hadn’t added a thing. After all, he wasn’t wrong. At least, not entirely. Zoro had sat up slowly, his wounds probably more painful than he wanted to say and he had leaned over to the cook who had placed his plate next to him.

“You can’t bear that I’m still there, do you?” he had said with a mocker voice.

The cook had frozen and the swordsman had carried on.

“You can’t stand that I’m better than you.”

Sanji had turned slowly towards him and had stared at him with a hard face.

“You haven’t the slightest idea of what I think so shut the fuck up.”

He had been out very naturally.

 

End of the second act.

* * *

 

Yesterday, last act.

A few days had passed. Sanji had continued to bring him his plate once or twice a day without exchanging a word while another crew’s member took care of the other meals. Zoro was getting better and Chopper was going to allow him to reappear among the living from one day to the next.

That day, the crew had stopped on a tiny and visibly deserted island that wouldn’t take long to explore. The cook had been appointed to supervise the boat and he had been busy in kitchen for quite some time, happy to be able to get ahead and not being cut off in his job for once.

 

Towards noon, he had knocked at the infirmary door and had found the swordsman meditating on the floor. He had noiselessly put down his plate and had been about to come out when the other had called out to him.

“Where are we?” he had asked.

“Not on the island we were aiming at, but probably not far off. This one is so small that it isn’t listed according to Nami and Robin doesn’t know it either. They left to explore it but we should leave this evening.”

With a smile, Zoro had gotten up, had grabbed his plate and had gone out on the deck before Sanji could make a gesture. He had followed him outside and had found him eating on the ground, leaning against the mast in the sun. As he had approached, the swordsman had frowned.

“I know what you’re gonna say but I don’t need a babysitter”, he had warned him with a threatening air.

Sanji hadn’t replied immediately but he had felt the anger stepping up to the next level. Zoro always annoyed him pretty much and since their last conversation, it was even worse.

“Do you ever stop believing you know what I fucking think?” he had replied, staring at him.

“And you, when are you going to acknowledge that I’m right?”

“What’s so fucking important to you?” had shouted the blonde. “Being the best? Crushing the others?!”

“Of course!” Zoro had replied as if Sanji had lost his mind. “I want to be the best swordsman of the world, I remind you!”

“What the hell are you talking about? You won’t be the best swordsman of the world if you propose to die all the time, you moron!” the cook had sharply pointed out.

Zoro had grasped the allusion but he had shrugged his shoulders.

“At least I would have tried then.”

Sanji had stared at him for a second before feeling the rage overwhelming him.

“I know very well what you had to bear for saving Luffy”, he had spat in a dark voice. “I was the one who took you back and the Risky brothers told me everything. Why didn’t you let me do it? You think you’re so much better than the others or is it your dream which isn’t that important after all?!”

Zoro had seriously studied him with a look as hard as stone.

“It was not your place”, he had replied calmly.

“What?! You bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

The swordsman hadn’t had the time to react: the cook had gone wild and he had sent him flying against the Sunny’s balustrade, his plate smashing to the ground. Zoro had risen quickly and had look daggers at him. Then, he had thrown himself upon him in return, all his swords dancing around him.

The fight had been rough and the damages had accumulated quickly on the boat. Sanji couldn’t have told if it was because they hadn’t fought for several days or simply because of anger but he hadn’t hold back his attacks despite the opponent’s state who had returned blow for blow.

After a moment, Sanji’s foot had been blocked by two swords and Zoro had looked at him with a mocking smile.

“Too susceptible, stupid cook,” he had snickered.

The blond had got rid of Zoro’s weapons and had sent it back on the ground.

“Too weak, stupid swordsman,” he had replied.

The fencer had struggled to regain the upper hand and Sanji had to stick on the kitchen door to avoid one of his blades. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Zoro had jumped on him and had dragged him into his fall when the door had shattered under their weight. They both had got up quickly, furious not to prevail over the other.

“This is stupid”, the cook had said, putting his clothes in order. “I know I’m worthy, I don’t need your opinion.”

He had been so fucking tired. This guy was unbearable and he was literally fuming just watching him.

“You give up?” had asked the swordsman, interested.

“Not even in your dreams!”

The cook had sent him a burst of kicks and Zoro had protected himself as best as he could before replying with swords in his direction. At the end, the blade had touched Sanji’s jacket and he had jumped at the contact too close to his arm. Furious, he had thrown a chair on the swordsman who had had no choice but to cut it before it reached him.

“Shitty swordsman! A brand new jacket!” he had yelled, rushing at him again.

Zoro had frown, surprised. Sanji had been blinded by anger and he had acted openly, something that wasn’t like him. He had lost all his composure and the swordsman had only had to take advantage of it by giving him a slight trip. The blond had lost his balance and Zoro had held him prisoner against the wall, his sword under his throat.

“You’re getting slack, darts eyebrow”, he had noticed with a satisfied smile.

Sanji had remained hysterical and the sword against his neck hadn’t calmed him down. He had gesticulated and had hurled the worst insults at the swordsman who had finally removed his blade, put it away, and put a hand on the cook’s mouth with a scowl.

“Fucking hell, can’t you just shut up?” he had growled. “You’re such a sore loser.”

Sanji had stopped after several minutes. He had had no air with the swordsman’s hand who prevented him from breathing and from which he couldn’t get free but his eyes had carried on threaten him with the worst possible pains. Finally, Zoro had removed his hand and the cook had been able to resume his breath, breathing short.

 

That was when the unthinkable had happened. The swordsman had replaced his hand by his mouth on his lips, pressing him even more violently against the wall. And then, as unlikely as it could be, Sanji had replied to his gesture. If Zoro thought he would give up by dragging him towards the unknown, he would bark up the wrong tree. Whatever the provocation would be, he would always answer. His ego didn’t allow him to loose even the smallest piece of land in front of his opponent. Rather being dead than retreating in front of the marimo head.

Another battle had begun, always for the power of one over the other. Zoro had used his weight to hold him against the wall but Sanji had succeeded in destabilizing him by biting him hard on his lip, which had made him step back, looking annoyed, and a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth.

The cook had taken the opportunity to roughly push him on the opposite wall, taking control. While their tongues resumed their battle, Sanji had lowered his hands against the wall on either side of the swordsman’s waist to keep him at his mercy. However, when he had ventured to kiss and bite his neck, Zoro had put his hands under his shirt and the contact that had electrified him had made him lost his ascendancy. The swordsman had wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him before pushing him back abruptly until the blonde hits the table with his back. He had then propelled himself against him, throwing him over the wooden surface and imprisoning him under his body.

 

At this time, Sanji had remembered that he had already lost a fight and that he didn’t want a second defeat. He had therefore used his hands against the swordsman’s back to scratch him and get free while their mouths met again savagely. Yet when he had seen Zoro getting rid of his tee-shirt and pull off his own shirt and tie before throwing himself on his chest, he had thought that perhaps, the winner wasn’t the one he believed.

And he had begun to loose himself in more pleasant sensations despite the swordsman’s bites on his belly and his hands which prevented him from moving. He had lost all notion of time until Zoro had suddenly helped him up to get rid of his last clothes before sending him back on the table immediately. His naked skin had suffered from the rough contact of the wood against his back and he had risen up, furious at himself for being so passive and so receptive at the same time.

 

The fencer had seemed as little connected to the world as him, which had reassured him somehow. Concentrate, the desire that darkened his gaze had made him bestial and directive, reinforcing their sense of competition.

The need to measure each other had not left them for a second. This fight of a different kind was still a matter of honor.

No one had backed down.

_*End of flash-back*_

Sanji emerged from his thoughts, blushing. In vain did he recount the events in his mind, he didn’t understand what had happened and even if Zoro had launched the hostilities, he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t left without further ado. His anger didn’t explain everything, neither did their rivalry, and he was now terribly uncomfortable. No idea of this kind had ever crossed his mind, either with the swordsman or with a man. Did his need to compete with his rival was going so far? To the point of letting himself lead on such ground? To the point of taking the risk of twisting a little more their bubbling relationship?

Focused on his desire not to lose face, he had been embarked on Zoro’s abrupt caresses who had gradually given way to pleasure. When he had realized it, his body eagerly demanded his own and his reason had pissed off.

 

The blonde contracted his jaw. The fencer had won on all counts. Again. He had taken control, he had taken ownership of the cook’s body, imposing his place and his rhythm. Sanji had just thought of questioning him when he had seen that he wasn’t taking any precautions at the fateful moment and Zoro had just pointed out in a hoarse breath that Chopper was following them enough not to worry. And he had taken his word for it.

It was downright scary when he thought about it and he wondered for a moment whether or not he had been poisoned or bewitched. However, the most logical hypothesis being often the best, he had to admit that they had certainly got carried away by their emotions and that they had been put down in an unknown land.

On top of that, this land was painful and Sanji sighed while gently stretching his back. He had thought he was going to faint this morning when he had straightened up but he preferred to grit his teeth rather than someone notices something.

Nevertheless, it was a shooting pain which was twisting his back. He should have suspected it when remembering what he had first felt but the tension he had tested out at that moment had needed an end. At this time, Zoro had compelled him to calm down, forcing on his arms to prevent him from moving. Initially rebelling against this attitude he had taken for a further dominance, Sanji had attempted to stir in all directions despite the pain. The fencer had strengthened his grip on him and had plunged his impenetrable gaze into his own, finally making him stop. They had remained still for a few moments, the breath short and painful for the blond who had gradually realized that the suffering was flowing back. Zoro had then started to move again and the next few minutes had been so delicious that Sanji had forgotten what he was imposing to himself…

Being back to reality had been just as brutal as everything else. After the wave of pleasure that had submerged them, they had suddenly realized what had just happened and especially, with whom. Zoro had lost no time and he had disappeared as soon as he had found his clothes, only glancing once at him. Sanji had had a hard time straightening up, and even more accepting what they had shared. He had slipped on his own clothes with mechanical gestures before trying to put things right in the room.

 

Sighing, the cook walked slowly towards his kitchen to begin preparations for the next meal. At least, the swordsman didn’t act weirdly with him since yesterday and for once, he had suffered Nami’s recriminations on their infantile behavior when she had discovered the ship’s condition on her return feeling almost relieved and Zoro had obtained permission from a desperate Chopper to resume a normal life.

This string of events remained incomprehensible for the cook and he was eager to banish it from his memory. He didn’t imagine for a second that this episode was anything other than a moment of confusion on his part and seeing the swordsman’s behavior, he seemed to have the same opinion. Fortunately.

* * *

 

The same evening, Nami announced during dinner that they would reach the next island the next day. An autumnal or even winter island judging by the climate established for several hours. Fishman Island was no longer on the agenda since the storm they had suffered three days earlier had thrown them several hundred kilometers away from their trajectory after several necessary Coups de Burst for their survival. True to his optimism, the captain had decreed that it was Grand Line adventures’ destiny and that they would enter the New World by another way to better find the island later. The cook and the skeleton had been the most disappointed not to meet the sirens they had imagined the one more beautiful than the next as quickly as they thought before finally being catch up with Luffy’s enthusiasm.

Robin explained to them that Nerwa’s Island was a hilly and mountainous island whose population was gathered on the coasts where temperatures were milder. Normally, there was nothing special except a small marine base that it would be necessary to avoid during the time the Log Pose recharges.

 

When the night fell, Sanji settled down on the bridge as he had first watch. His lack of sleep wouldn’t be caught up anytime soon and he was dropping from exhaustion. He didn’t like the cold because it stiffened his aching muscles but it also helped him staying awake and he slumped onto the seat behind the helm. He took out a cigarette and lit it before bringing it to his lips. The sea was calm and the stars sparkled in the sky.

He should have felt good with his friends on the Sunny but he felt in a melancholy mood. Nights like these reminded him of the hours he had spent gazing at the stars, lost with that shitty geezer Zeff in the middle of the sea. And that inevitably brought him back to his dream.

 

The All Blue. Did he only have a chance to catch sight of it, busy running on Grand Line or fighting to save his life? And at the same time, where else could he look for it? And with who? Certainly the straw hat’s crew members were the best to accompany him in this quest. What other crew could boast on grouping together members with such unusual dreams?

Ussop and his ambitions of courage and glory.

Nami and her pencil ready to assault the world map.

Zoro and his willpower to be the best swordsman.

Chopper and his wish to cure all diseases.

Robin and her hope to discover history through a lost language.

Franky and his desire to travel the seas on his creation.

Brook and his determination to see a whale again.

And of course, Luffy and his obsession to become King of the Pirates.

Finally, discovering a legendary ocean didn’t seem so difficult in the midst of all these unlikely objectives…

Sanji wrapped himself up a little more in the blanket he had brought. Yes, if he were to find the All Blue one day, it would be with these degenerates.

His family.


	2. Indecent proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to theshittycook, Guest, Dragon_Shade, Clary and COTZO for your comments.  
> Thanks for the bookmarks, kudos and subscriptions.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Nerwa Island exposed itself to the view in the early afternoon, bathed by a faint autumnal light. Its high snow-capped mountains contrasted with its verdant sides. The only lower portions of land were spreading along the sea where the houses were gathered and the harbor accommodated a few ships but it was relatively deserted, which suited the straw hat’s crew.

“Weather isn’t that fine”, said Nami, annoyed. “I hope no storm will strike the island while we’re here…”

Then, she allocated roles to everyone. Franky and Zoro would go to stock up cola, Sanji and Ussop the food, Chopper and Luffy the drugs, Brook would watch over the boat and Robin and herself would look for a bank to exchange their treasures for real hard cash.

“Remember, the Marines’ base isn’t far away so no fight and no trouble! We meet again on the Sunny in four hours.”

The cook looked blissfully at the beautiful navigator who was going away before Ussop elbowed him towards the market.

The market was small but there were good quality local products and Sanji took advantage of it to refill up with meat and food of all kinds thanks to the money Nami had given him. He didn’t know how long they should hold until the next island so he took everything worthwhile.

Ussop was following him the best he could between the stalls, his arms loaded with enormous bags which blocked his sight. Moreover, the blonde stopped in front of every woman who passed by him to make sheep’s eyes at her and the sniper almost lost him more than once. Finally, Sanji judged that they had finished and they headed back to the boat.

* * *

 

While walking, they met Franky and Zoro who were also heading back to the harbor with their arms full of cola. Then they went past a cutlery shop where magnificent kitchen knives glowed on display.

Sanji approached, fascinated. His own knives were beginning to date and those ones seemed of superior quality. He walked into the shop while his companions were waiting outside and Ussop collapsed on the ground, dead tired.

The cook examined the knives carefully and nearly fainted when a charming brunette offered to help him. Batting his eyelashes, he drank every one of her word during many minutes until someone patted his shoulder unpleasantly.

“We need to move, it’s time.”

“Can’t you see I’m busy, marimo!” immediately got mad the blond.

“Hey, stay calm, stupid eyebrows!”

“Or what?”

“Or I blow up your cheap perverted head!”

Sanji stopped himself from flinging his foot in his teeth. He didn’t want to create any unpleasantness to the lovely saleswoman who stared at them, dumbfounded.

“A thousand pardons, delightful creature. My rude comrade doesn’t know any courtesy.

“It-It’s OK”, she stammered before handing him the knives’ set he had chosen.

 

The cook gave out the money he owed her before bowing before her and going to the exit. The swordsman followed him and they found themselves on the square again. The sun was high in the sky but it didn’t really warm up the atmosphere and there was a chill in the air.

“It’s about time, what the fuck were you doing back there?” Franky grumbled.

“It was this stupid fool who was sweet-talking to the saleswoman”, Zoro growled.

“Again?” sighed the cyborg.

“Shut the fuck up, you two”, the blond threatened, lighting a cigarette. “This young girl had a not insignificant expertise.”

“You bet!” Zoro snickered. “What expertise? In plunging neckline to lure the first moron who passes by?”

This time, Sanji sent his foot into his chest, causing him to step back under the blow’s power. A second later, Zoro threw his swords against him, forcing the cook to dodge by moving abruptly. Then he went back on the attack and stopped the blades a few inches from his face thanks to his right leg. He stuck his cigarette butt a bit more between his lips, furious.

“You’re gonna regret your words, greenie.”

“You’re gonna swallow yours, stupid cook.”

The two men charged in and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ussop spun around them, close to panic.

“Stop it! Nami is going to exterminate us!”

As neither of them heard him, he turned towards the cyborg.

“Franky, do something!” he cried out.

“Like what?” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t want to get beaten up, they’re running wild.”

“It’s not true! Tell me it’s not true!” moaned the sniper, watching Zoro avoid a kick and Sanji bending down when a sword brushed past him.

* * *

 

“Well, what’s going on?” asked Robin, seeing a small troop forming at the back of the market.

The bank didn’t have much cash and the two young women had exchanged only some treasures but the navigator had still sparkling eyes. She glanced quickly and shrugged her shoulders.

“Certainly it’s two morons who are knocking on each other. I bet that…”

Nami stared at her friend, a bad feeling suddenly assailing her.

“If one of them has already made an enemy…”

“Let’s go and see”, the archaeologist suggested.

 

The two young women made their way through the crowd of curious people who had gathered and at last, they traced the source of the clamor. When Ussop saw them, he yelled and hid behind Franky.

“It’s not me, Nami, I swear! I tried to stop them but they can’t control themselves, they can’t help it!”

The navigator felt that she was losing her temper. Unable to remain quiet a few hours without making a fuss! She was going to put an end to the fight when a huge hand came crashing down on her shoulder.

“What’s going on here? Who are you?”

Ussop turned pale and Nami shuddered. The Marine… A small squad of twenty officers. She had to get rid of them without making waves.

“Our friends have drunk a little too much but they’re not mean”, she replied in her most assured voice. “We’ll go away, don’t worry, officer.”

“It is forbidden to disturb public order”, reminded the man, staring at the two ragmen who hadn’t stopped fighting.

“That’s exactly what we keep telling them!” exclaimed Ussop to support the navigator. “Zoro, Sanji! We need to go now!”

Nami stared at the sniper with horror and he realized his mistake.

“Who?” the officer repeated, fixing his gaze on him.

“No one! No one!” the young man stammered.

“Chief! One of the individuals is an extremely wanted pirate! The other doesn’t have any wanted poster but I think he’s part of the same crew!” cried out an officer as he approached.

The man wrested the wanted poster in question from the hand of his underling.

“The Straw Hat’s crew”, he said with a smile while Nami and Ussop were retreating as discreetly as possible. “Yo-

“Run!” screamed the navigator as she ran away, Robin, Ussop and Franky hurling behind her.

 

Some officers began to chase them but the majority regrouped instantly around the two fighters as the crowd moved away with terror.

“You are under arrest!” shouted the squad’s leader in the last two present members’ ears.

The ones finally agreed to take a look at their environment and they found that they were surrounded by naval officers who were holding them at gunpoint.

“How did it happen?” growled the swordsman while repositioning his swords towards his new enemies.

“How the hell would I know?” replied the cook behind his back.

“They’re very few.”

“It will be quick.”

Zoro made swirl his swords, a cheerful smile on his lips, and the Marines moved back. They knew the bounty’s amount for the former pirate hunter and they were afraid of not measuring up, even in the justice’s name…

The swordsman threw himself into the pile and in two blows of his three blades, the group disintegrated. Meanwhile, Sanji got rid of the squad’s other half in a clear and precise kick, leaving the leader horrified and alone in front of his decimated troop.

“All mouth and no trousers”, Zoro grumbled, disappointed.

“Don’t be so sure.”

A new troop was arriving by the harbor while another one approached them by the north of the market.

“We’re parting ways”, the cook decided. “Rendezvous at the Sunny.”

The swordsman nodded and ran to the closest officers, jumping cleverly from one obstacle to another to better avoid them. In the meantime, Sanji speeded towards the opposite road.

* * *

 

“I’m gonna kill you both!” yelled the navigator, held by Chopper and Ussop who was crying at his feet.

The four hunted pirates had got to the Sunny after having got rid themselves of the few officers who had followed them. Then they had to set off quickly, their presence disclosed. Fortunately, Luffy and Chopper were already on their way back when they had jumped on deck and Sanji had turned up a few minutes later but the swordsman was still missing. Obviously, he had failed to find the harbor.

“It’s bad luck that they bumped into the Marine!” said the captain, being philosophical.

“It’s because of their stupid bickering!” Ussop sniffed as he watched the land go away.

“I’m sorry, Nami-san”, the cook apologized wholeheartedly. “This cactus head drives me crazy…”

“What are we gonna do for Zoro?” asked the little reindeer, worried. “He’s still convalescent…”

“He’s got to know how to get by in life!” shouted the redhead, still furious.

“Without wishing to question his abilities, I doubt he will find us”, Robin intervened. “Especially since we can’t stay here.”

Silence took place a few moments before the navigator spoke again in an icy voice.

“Very well. Sanji, you go and get him. We’re going to drive around the island and get you back in the west creek. The Log-Pose will be recharged by tomorrow at noon, so you have time to cross.”

“I can go!” exclaimed Luffy, overflowing with excitement.

“What next?!” barked the navigator. “Two morons on their own, you’ll end up at Impel Down before tomorrow morning! That’s Sanji who takes the job!”

“But Nami-san…”

“It’s your fault what happened then you’re the one who’s going to look for him! And you better hurry up because the weather gets stormy!” she yelled before throwing him overboard.

* * *

 

The cook wringed his soaked jacket before putting it back on his shoulders and the cool wind made him shiver because of his wet clothes. He extricated his pack of cigarettes of his pocket which dripped between his hands and he sent it to the first trash he found. What a fool this swordsman! Because of him, his precious Nami-san was angry and he was forced to go and get him while the city was in turmoil and Marines’ officers were swarming in the streets…

Sanji bypassed the main roads and quickly went away from the city to stay out of sight. Anyway, Zoro wasn’t stupid enough to stay in the middle of the crowd and knowing him, he probably moved away thinking he was getting closer to his goal…

* * *

 

“What a bastard!”

Sanji discovered the marimo head sleeping peacefully under a tree at the edge of the forest and he didn’t refrain from waking him up with a well-placed kick. In return, a blade brushed against his right cheek before the sleeper recognized the blonde.

“Fuck, you’re totally insane! I almost skewered you!”

“Stand up, you idiot! How can you sleep in such a moment?! Because of your bullshit, we must cross the island now!”

Zoro put away his swords and started walking. He saw that the cook was particularly angry but he didn’t worry too much about it.

“If you hadn’t provoked me…” he began.

“Shut up, moron! And you, were you obliged to run away this far to escape from the Marine?!”

“I didn’t run away! I took them out and I raced down to a street to reach the harbor but all of you had disappeared!”

“Dammit, I’ve been looking for you for a whole hour! I had to make at least 15 kilometers!”

“And why did you come to look for me if you’re so annoyed?” the swordsman replied, irritated.

“Because you think that I had the choice?! Nami-san was so angry she sent me looking for you as a punishment if you want to know!”

 

The silence fell again, only disturbed by the noise of their walk and the birds’ song of the forest which lined the road.

“What’s the plan?” Zoro finally asked.

“They moved the boat to the other side of the island to escape the Marines. We’ll join them in the west creek. By then, the Log-Pose will be reloaded and we’ll get the hell out of here.”

“Is it far?”

“At least 10 hours’ walk.”

The swordsman sighed. He felt hunger coming. He hadn’t eaten since noon and he assumed Sanji hadn’t taken anything either.

* * *

 

They kept walking and a good two hours passed by without either of the two men opening their mouths. Sanji searched the sky with apprehension. The navigator’s forecasts seemed to be accurate because the sky quickly clouded over with thick gray and black clouds. The cook quickened his pace but soon, the fog came down on the valley, completely blocking the view beyond two meters. Sanji fumed. In this real pea soup, it was too easy to get lost. The dirt road was barely visible and a cold wind was rising from the mountain’s side. The blonde began to pray that it wouldn’t snow.

After a few minutes of slow motion’s walk, a light and icy rain began to fall and the cook decided to look for a shelter but he couldn’t see anything apart from the first trees on either side of the stony road. The island was nearly deserted except for a few coastal villages as Robin had told them and he doubted anyway to find anything in this mist. As the wind strengthened and the temperature dropped, Sanji turned to the swordsman who followed him a few steps behind.

“We have to find something or we’re going to end up frozen!” he shouted to be heard over the wind.

“Okay.”

The two men positioned themselves on either side of the road, hoping to see a makeshift shelter along the way and they slowly went on to move forward. While observing the surroundings, the cook was careful not to lose sight of the swordsman. He was able to just vanish in a second and if there was one thing that Sanji didn’t want, it was to have to look again for this stupid marimo.

Another hour stretched out and nightfall darkened a little more the small sight they had left. Soon, Sanji noticed with anguish that he no longer felt his hands and he struck them vigorously against one another to make the blood circulate. The light rain had changed into sleet but no snow had fallen. On the other hand, the cold wind chilled his bones and he had the impression that his hair had frozen into stalactites. At last, the cook thought he could see the outline of a small building overlooking above the trees and he made a sign to the swordsman for him to follow.

 

Arrived in front of the door locked, the blond kicked in the doorframe that didn’t resist. Relieved, he rushed into what turned out to be a stable obviously disused for several years. Apart from small enclosures covered with aged straw, a corner contained rusty tools and milled wood’s old pieces.

Sanji wasn’t going to complain, he didn’t have the strength to do it. Between the last two days’ tiredness and the cold, he felt totally numb. He cautiously leaned back against an enclosure’s fence, his whole body throbbing in pain.

Zoro inspected the place from every angle and used a few wood’s pieces that didn’t crumble into dust to fill the icy air stream at best before sitting down near the cook who had closed his eyes.

“You’re cold”, he finally noticed, seeing his blue lips and the man’s shaking limbs beside him.

“Yeah. I have to say, a suit isn’t cold-adapted for the mountain”, replied the blonde with amusement without being able to keep his teeth from chattering.

“I’ll make a fire.”

“With what?” Sanji asked, surprised.

The swordsman didn’t reply, sneaking out again. Closing his eyes for a few seconds to try to control his tremors, he reopened them with a start as Zoro came back with his arms full of logs and twigs. He must have dozed off for a moment without realizing it. Or fall into hypothermia.

To keep himself awake, he looked at the swordsman who was putting down the wood, not far from him but at a safe distance from the walls and then he laid down stones all around to define a fireplace. After having borrowed his lighter which had survived his time in the water from the cook, he had to persist for long minutes before the humidity gave way and for the first flames to rear up timidly.

Zoro sat down again near his companion in adventure who stretched out his hands towards the small heat source slowly expanding. After a few moments, the latter grimaced and squeezed his reddened limbs.

“Damn, I hate the cold.”

“Yeah, it’s freezing”, confirmed the swordsman.

Sanji examined his fingers, visibly worried. They were painful and their color wasn’t quite usual. No, he couldn’t have damaged his hands…

“What?” asked Zoro, who had noticed his behavior.

“Nothing.”

The cook tried to shake himself off but his body was still numb and his stiff clothes were freezing his body. He forced himself to take his jacket off and put it down near the fire so that it warmed up. As soon as it was enough, he took it again and used it as a makeshift cover. His pack of cigarettes missed him terribly.

He glanced at the swordsman who had set down his blades and closed his eyes with a concentrated expression. He was in tee-shirt but didn’t seem to suffer from the cold. Sanji settled as best as he could against the fence. He heard the wind roaring outside and sank back into his jacket before closing his eyes in his turn and sinking into sleep.

* * *

 

The blonde woke up a few hours later. The fire was still crackling and he felt better. He stretched and noticed that the swordsman hadn’t move. Deciding to take a few steps, he stood up and noted through the window with disappointment that the snow had begun to fall in its turn into small whirlpools, covering the ground with a white, icy film. He searched in his pocket and felt the honey cakes’ bag he had bought earlier for his mellorines. He examined it. The packaging seemed to have protected the cakes from his stay in the water, it was unexpected.

“Marimo.”

Sanji approached to shake the swordsman but abruptly take his hand out from his arm. He was stone-cold dead.

“Fuck, you’re freezing!”

“It’s okay.”

“Yeah, right.”

The cook handed him half the cakes’ bag.

“That’s all I have.”

“Thanks.”

 

After their small snack, Sanji sat back down again near the fire before contemplating the swordsman for a moment and then, giving a hint of a smile that the other noticed.

“What?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking that it’s been a while since I hadn’t wanted to kick your ass. Several hours, can you imagine?”

“Yeah. Same for me.”

“It seems that a good storm isn’t only inconvenient. Even if it’s really too cold…”

The cook relapsed into the fire’s contemplation when he felt Zoro getting closer to him. He glanced at him, inquiring, before noticing the spark into his eyes.

“I know a way to warm ourselves up”, the swordsman said in a conversation-style.

Sanji jumped before staring at him. What had happened was a mishap and if they hadn’t spoken about it, it was precisely because it made them feel uncomfortable and the swordsman thought the same thing… Wasn’t it?

“You do realize what you’re saying?” the blonde frowned.

“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t like last time, I don’t believe you.”

“That’s not it, marimo”, replied the cook, blushing in spite of himself. “It’s just… not normal what happened.”

“Not normal?”

Zoro looked suspiciously at him for a moment.

“Are you homophobic?”

Sanji felt his eyes widen, stunned.

“But where’d you get that notion?! I never said anything like this!”

“You said it wasn’t normal.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t normal in the sense that we spend our lives knocking each other for ages and one day, we end up getting laid on the boat!”

“Oh, that.”

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, “that”, as you say, is not nothing.”

“Why?”

“Why?” repeated the blond with annoyance. “Well, because it doesn’t look like me! Maybe for you it’s a usual thing but for me, it was my first time!”

“What?!”

The swordsman stared at him with dread and Sanji sighed loudly.

“Don’t make that face, moron. This wasn’t my first time with a person, it was the first time I let a guy approach me like that and especially in these conditions. It disturbs me, it makes sense.”

“So it was your first time with a man?”

The blond considered the question for a moment. He could always lie to him but would it do him any good anyway? The swordsman must have noticed…

“Yeah, it was the first time…”

Zoro seemed to think about it for a second before he spoke again.

“At the same time, I should have suspected it. You’re always running after girls and I found your way of doing it odd but we were also half fighting then…”

Sanji sighed again. Not only he was humiliated, he was feeling really stupid now. The Sunday swordsman had apparently satisfied his urges without thinking and he had quietly let him do it, even offering him to be the first to get his body in this field…

“I didn’t know. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have done it.”

The cook raised his head, surprised.

“Is that so? What does it matter to you?” he asked.

“Nothing but knowing you, I understand better why you’re so much on edge. I guess you didn’t plan that.”

“Because you, you had planned it?” the blonde snapped.

“No, but I don’t regret it. It happened and we enjoyed then no need for drama here.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” choked the cook. “So far, you yelled at me your disgust on each occasion and now that we’ve bang each other, it makes no difference to you?!”

“So far, I had never wanted to fuck you, that’s the difference.”

“And do you think that makes sense?!”

“Don’t worry, I haven’t lost the desire to slap you.”

Zoro gave him a provocative smile and Sanji focused on the flames, dismayed. Everything seemed so simple in this idiot’s mind, it was utterly unfair. Unfair and incomprehensible. Finally, he transferred his attention to the other man who was also contemplating the fire. Since they were sharing…

“It wasn’t the first time for you, am I wrong?” he inquired.

“No.”

“What about women?”

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders.

“Also. But less often.”

Sanji shook his head, flabbergasted.

“If I had been told, I would never have believed it.”

“What?” Zoro asked, turning his head towards him.

“I thought you were more self-sufficient in this area”, the blonde explained. “Kind of sleep-eat-train, nothing else matters.”

“That’s true most of the time. But if a person like me and I like her, it’s perfect. That’s all.”

“I see. No feeling in there.”

“What for?”

“You can be so rude!” the cook grumbled. “You never fell in love?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, you’ve never been. You would know otherwise.”

“Why? Is it that good?”

Sanji stared at him, not daring to believe what he had just heard.

“Of course, stupid swordsman!”

“And how do you know? You’ve already been in love maybe?” answered back the swordsman, cut to the quick.

“I am in love with all the women I see!”

“You don’t know anything either”, Zoro snickered. “That’s not how it works.”

“What do you know?”

“Everybody knows it.”

Sanji shrugged and closed his eyes in search of a little sleep. This conversation with the marimo had taken an unexpected turn and he wanted to put an end to it as quickly as possible. It was without counting on the so-called marimo who spoke again.

“Even if it’s not normal, I’m still in to do it again.”

Sanji reopened his eyes, stunned. He glanced at him and the look he gave him made him shiver in spite of the flames. It was a look filled with desire and challenge. A predator’s look. Then his owner gently approached the half-lying cook’s body and the latter swallowed, forcing himself to straighten to not lose composure.

“What the hell are you doing, marimo head?” he asked him in an uncertain voice.

“Just stop me if you don’t like it.”

 

Zoro left him one second of thinking during which the blond remained dumbfounded before pressing him against his body with a firm gesture. His lips brutally crashed into his, claiming their contact. The cook noticed that the swordsman had recovered his normal temperature when he felt his hot fingers go off to explore his back under his jacket and shirt. It was nice, he couldn’t deny it and his own body seemed to want to enjoy it. Then he slipped his hands under the swordsman’s tee-shirt, moving him a little closer to him while the latter voraciously leaned closer to his neck.

He didn’t know how long had passed but he regained consciousness of the events when Zoro pushed him on the ground to increase his touches. Sanji opened his eyes with anguish and felt his breathing getting snarled up as the same time his muscles were stiffening. What was he doing? He wasn’t going to get caught by this brute again! He brutally straightened up and pushed aside the swordsman’s body who, surprised, didn’t refuse to follow the movement however.

“It’s not… I don’t want to”, stammered the blonde, moving aside from him.

 

Zoro didn’t answer but a smirk stretched his lips. The cook eased his panting breath by concentrating on the flames in front of him and he mentally thanked the swordsman for keeping his word regarding his decision because his will wasn’t as strong as he would have liked. He felt his heart racing at the previous minutes’ memory and he knew that he only had to make a move to prolong this state but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

What was going into him in the end? He had never been attracted to this idiot, he had never thought he was handsome or tall or strong or anything pleasant. So why did he tend to let himself go?

Sanji felt a chill go back up along his spine. Something was wrong but he didn’t know what and he was too tired to be able to think about it now.

This new behavior between them was too unseemly, too difficult to comprehend. He didn’t understand why the swordsman’s contact didn’t disgust him like it had always been the case. Okay, they didn’t always hate each other, the beginning of their cohabitation wasn’t so bad but very quickly, a rivalry had developed, tinting all their exchanges with provocations, blows and insults, probably masking the deep respect they had for each other.

The sudden change of their relationship excessively disrupted Sanji, all the more since it didn’t seem to bother the man at his side. As if he didn’t care about their lives’ coherence since the beginning of their adventures with the straw hat’s crew…

The cook didn’t realize that his thoughts slowly led him towards sleep, and he fell asleep without being aware of it.

* * *

 

At the first light of the day, the swordsman decided to wake the blonde up. As the cook painfully stretched, Zoro glanced out the window. The wind had fallen and the snow had stopped but it covered everything with its white mantle and the ground was probably slippery.

They cautiously move on after Sanji had made sure of their route and their long walk resumed in silence.

Shortly before noon, the Thousand Sunny’s profile appeared in a small creek on the mountainside, making them smile again.

Nami greeted them with a critical look before finally wincing in view of their conditions. For his part, Luffy hollered at his cook’s feet, whining how much he had missed him. The navigator sent them all to take a shower before screaming at the captain that they could at last weigh anchor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope the story’s and characters’ credibility are there, it’s my main concern…  
> See you soon.


	3. A taste of revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the bookmarks, subscriptions and kudos.  
> Enjoy your reading.

“There’s a huge beast under the boat!”

Ussop felt his legs going weak and tears ran down his face. A sea beast from his worst nightmares undulated beneath the water’s surface. Seeing its shadow, it exceeded the Sunny’s height of hundreds of feet and his screams intensified.

“We’re all going to die!”

Luffy leaned towards the edge, brimming with excitement at the idea of a confrontation.

“It’s good, I was hungry!”

“Don’t get carried away, we don’t know if it’s edible”, the cook warned at his side, placing his cigarette butt between his lips.

“It’s gigantic!” exclaimed Chopper in his turn, worried.

A little further, Zoro made his swords’ clatter heard.

“I think he did not see us”, Robin noticed.

“It’s coming to the surface!” become alarmed the navigator. “It will make us capsize!”

“We’re all going to die!" yelled the sniper even more, perfectly hysterical.

“Shut up, Ussop”, Franky grumbled.

“Hold tight, everyone!” warned the skeleton.

The Sunny swerved when the monster surfaced a little farther out, the waves hitting violently its hull. The straw hat’s crew members fell over in every direction and all of them tried to cling to something.

“This time, he saw us!” exclaimed Chopper while getting up.

A new wave of salt water crashed down on the deck and when the friends opened their eyes again, they actually noted that the monster was winding in their direction.

“Gum-Gum Bullet!”

The rubber captain’s fist fell with strength on the muzzle of the giant eel, stopping its travel. It screamed in rage and dived underwater to escape its opponent’s next move, which stared wide-eyed.

“It disappeared!”

“It’s going to hurt”, understood Franky who was following his advance under the water.

“Exploding Star!”

Ussop had taken his courage in both hands and he fired a volley of shots that reached his target before it touched the boat. The eel then straightened above them, overhanding the crew from about twenty meters, fangs dripping.

“Help!” yelled the sniper, dashing off.

“Weapons left!”

The beast avoided the gun and tried to disintegrate the cyborg with its powerful jaw that Sanji deflected with a kick. The eel then turned over Chopper and Nami who stood aloof, and it charged at them, causing their panic.

“En garde, monster of the seas!”

Brook protected his two companions by positioning himself in front of them, the sword ready to strike. However, in front of the animal’s mass, he wasn’t overconfident.

“Veinte Fleur!”

Robin’s hands grew on the animal’s mouth and managed to keep it closed when it reached the skeleton. The latter took the opportunity to scream with fear as the navigator and the reindeer ran away at full speed.

“Gum-Gum Pistol Shotgun!” exclaimed the captain, rushing his fists at the head of the fish, which flinched under the avalanche of blows.

Zoro popped up to his side and ran towards his prey, swords ready.

“Santoryu. Charming Demon Sleepless Night Oni Giri.”

The swords’ sharp-edged hit his opponent repeatedly, signing his death warrant and several parts of his body crashed into the boat, causing them to pitch in all directions again. When the roll faded, Luffy jumped up to catch a huge piece on the deck, so very happy.

“This is disgusting”, noted the navigator, pinching her lips.

“Look at the condition of my boat!” muttered Franky, pulling up a shred of wood from the railing.

“You think we can eat it, Sanji?” inquired the straw hat boy with hope.

“Let’s see”, thought the blonde. “I think I have a recipe that should please you.”

“Awesome!”

* * *

 

Sanji ran a hand through his hair. He had finished cooking the enormous eel that had been slaughtered that very morning, all he had to do was to arrange the side dish and compose beautiful plates. Since their captain had taken the opportunity of their victory to organize a festive evening, the blonde had decided to innovate and had strived to create a turquoise blue cocktail that reflected the monster’s color for his mellorines. For the others, he would take some bottle or other.

The afternoon had taken place peacefully, no new monster or attack having disturbed the crew and everyone had been able to go about their favorite business. The sun was slowly fading on the horizon and the perfect weather had encouraged the cook to set the dinner table on the deck to enjoy it.

While he carried on the last preparations without thinking about it, his mind slowly drifted towards the events of the previous island a few days before.

He had tried to forget the explicit glances from the swordsman by the fireside as well as his burning caresses but he was also ashamed to admit he had been watching out for signs from Zoro to prove him that he hadn’t dreamed. And of course, the shitty bastard had noticed his game and since then, he made provocative eyes at him as soon as the rest of the crew had their backs turned.

Sanji had first looked the other way, too embarrassed, before feeling his self-esteem protest against such treatment. Then he had begun to be able to look the swordsman in the face before returning him his mocking and subversive expressions.

He was well aware of his ambivalent attitude. Zoro had been clear with him but on his side, the cook was still floundering. After having taken the time to think about his casual attitude on the island, he had concluded that he was obsessed with his desire for vengeance and that it urged him to respond to the swordsman, even though this was dangerous territory. Just the idea of making him pay for the domination he had inflicted on him, he was feeling like doing it again. So there was only one plausible explanation for the fact that he might want to share that kind of thing with him again, and that was his need for revenge.

However, the stupidity of his reasoning didn’t elude him. His body wasn’t for leverage to console his self-esteem in front of a powerful rival he shouldn’t underestimate. Zoro wasn’t only an opponent but also a man. Two characteristics that should have already dissuade him from rushing into an escalation of glances on this subject. To think that his ego has a zero-tolerance policy when it came to the swordsman. He needed to measure himself against him. To prove him that he didn’t stop at anything. To prove himself that his pride was intact.

But Sanji had taken a step further the day before. At the bend in a falsely trivial conversation, he had taken the trouble to check with Chopper the nature of the examinations which he made them all regularly perform and he had got out reassured. At least on the side of illness, he had nothing to fear.

The cook sighed as he finished seasoning his vinaigrette. Somewhere, he had already made up his mind. He wanted to get his revenge on the swordsman’s body and then classify definitively this matter. He had to demonstrate to this moron that he could take control in this kind of situation too otherwise, he would keep his humiliation in mind forever.

So he was there. He was okay with positively replying to Zoro’s proposal for this one and only time but he didn’t know how to spread the word. And it was out of the question to speak to him at the bend in one of his trainings or when he passed by the kitchen. In case he had changed his mind, Sanji didn’t want to be the laughing stock of the swordsman until the end of his life…

The blonde was just finishing setting his plates when a brown tornado broke into his den.

“Sanji, I’m hungry!”

“Wait another minute, you glutton!”

Finally, he arranged the final touch to his dish and satisfied, he invited the crew members to start dinner. Nami and Robin sat down first, delighted to discover the delicacy of the presentation. Very quickly, everyone sat at the table and the blond served the plates before putting down the cocktails in front of the two young women.

“Sanji-kun, it’s splendid and really delicious!” complimented the navigator who loved being the center of so many attentions.

“Nothing but the best for you, Nami-san!” fooled around the cook before carelessly throwing a bottle on the boys’ side. “Robin-chan, do you want me to warm up your dish? I know you don’t like it when the food is lukewarm!”

“No thanks, it’s perfect”, thanked him politely the young woman with a smile.

Reassured, the cook sat down at the end of the table, a cigarette on his lips, nonchalantly watching the course of the meal and paying attention to the well-being of Nami and Robin as a priority. Obviously.

* * *

 

The plates were emptied and re-filled many times before Luffy pushed back his with an enormous smile, his stomach full.

“It was so good, Sanji! You must do it every day!”

“What’s next?” the man grumbled. Cooking such a thing takes hours!”

“Awesome! We’ll have some legs of lamb tomorrow!” the captain strangely deduced then laughed out loud.

The blond shrugged and Brook began to play an energetic repertoire of songs, dragging Chopper, Ussop, Franky and Luffy into a farandole at full speed. Then the straw hat boy asked for the song of the Binks’ Sake to his musician and this one adapted it successively on the violin, the piano and the guitar. Franky took advantage of it to invent a choreography and he dragged Ussop and Chopper with him until his friends tripped over their own feet and fell flat on their faces on the deck. Luffy roared with laughter and tried to take up again the Brook’s Yohohohoho in rhythm with him.

For their parts, the girls applauded and enjoyed the attention of their personal cook who brought them a piece of cheesecake meringue with raspberry before refilling their glasses again. Although he was still, the swordsman wasn’t outdone and he took advantage of the crew’s joy by letting himself be driven by their good mood.

The evening went on cheerfully, the dishes and the bottles succeeding each other on the table. Eventually, the girls headed for their room but the dancers didn’t want to stop there and Brook started a very entertaining country music.

After having drunk a coffee, Sanji quietly smoked his cigarette, his gaze lost in their contemplation. He might’ve had a little too much of the wine he had taken from his reserve but he had seen it as a way to give himself some courage to speak to the swordsman who was now discussing with Chopper not far from him. He knew that this technique wasn’t very honorable but with the alcohol’s help, he had even come to recognize that his rival’s body wasn’t so horrible and this prospect would allow him to pass a little more pleasantly what he wanted to do.

However, he found no occasion to tackle the subject with the swordsman and he left the table shortly after for the lookout, leaving the blond disappointed.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Sanji opened his eyes and noticed that he had fallen asleep on the table. He glanced around and found that Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Franky and Brook had collapsed on the deck, snoring soundly, smiling and foaming at the mouth. The night was deep black and the water calm around them, the Sunny seeming to glide over its surface without a sound.

Sighing, the cook unfolded his long legs and undertook to clear a minimum. He felt the effects of the alcohol on his body even more heavily since he got up and he grimaced thinking of the headache he would probably have the next day.

Managing to go to his kitchen despite his awkward gestures, he finally knocked the pile of dirty dishes over the floor before reaching the sink and he nearly meet them as he was leaning towards to pick them up. Annoyed, he decided to sit on the floor because the chair was definitely too far from him. He pushed back the scattered plates with his foot, determined to wait a little until his head stop turning and he lightened a cigarette, his back against the counter.

At this moment, the kitchen’s door opened and the swordsman entered with a confident step.

“A problem, cook?”

Sanji slowly raised his head before excessively shaking it from right to left, which accentuated his sensation of spinning.

“I’m resting.”

“On the ground? In the middle of the plates?” Zoro pointed out in a mocking voice.

“What do you think, marimo head? Everyone isn’t insensitive to alcohol like you, you know.”

“Why did you need to drink so much then? You know you don’t hold your liquor, darts eyebrow”, sniggered the swordsman over him.

“I didn’t need it!” the cook flushed, feeling that his tongue answered more quickly than he would have liked. “Besides, I’m not so drunk.”

To prove it, he straightened and managed to get up.

“Oh, shit, I feel dizzy…”

He chose to take hold of the nearest chair to not fall and narrowly sit there.

“Impressive”, Zoro soberly said.

“Shut up. What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

“I heard a noise, I came to see what it was.”

“You worried about me? Too kind”, the blond ironically said, crushing his cigarette butt in the ashtray.

“Whatever. I’m on watch, that’s all.”

The swordsman didn’t move so Sanji grabbed the rest of the bottle from the counter and threw it at him.

“Sit down, I won’t charge you.”

Zoro obeyed and there followed a few minutes of silence during which the fencer slowly drank and the blond struggled to keep his eyes open.

“By the way, I thought about it and I agree.”

The swordsman contemplated his interlocutor as if he didn’t understand, encouraging him to clarify his thought.

“What are you talking about?” he asked him.

“Your proposal. On Nerwa’s island.”

As Zoro increased his so-called misunderstanding that Sanji didn’t notice because of his condition, the cook sighed and came closer over the table, unsteady.

“For the both of us.”

The swordsman had a knowing smile then shook firmly his head.

“No way”, he said, suddenly serious.

“What? But why?!”

“You’re completely wasted, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“How do you know?” answered back the cook, outraged.

“I know that tomorrow when you’ll wake up, you’ll come and skin me alive if I have taken advantage of your condition.”

“You’re really a marimo head”, Sanji replied as if it was explaining everything. “I tell you I agree, what more do you want? You want me to sign you a waiver?”

In a bad mood, the blond rose, dangerously staggering, and headed for the door.

“I’m going to bed”, he grumbled.

“Wait”, the swordsman interrupted, holding him by the arm.

The blond glared at him, challenging him to continue.

“If tomorrow you haven’t changed your mind, I agree.”

Sanji pulled away from his grip with a sudden move and shrugged his shoulders before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

The cook stood up like an automaton the next morning. He vaguely remembered their little party and he discovered with distress the extent of the damage in his kitchen among smashed dishes. As he began his day with a cleaning in due form, the memories gradually surfaced in him and when he put away the bottle left on the table, his discussion with the swordsman came back to him. He grabbed a chair with a trembling gesture and let himself fall heavily on it.

He was now terribly ashamed. On the one hand, he was glad to have wrung out of Zoro the promise of revenge but on the other, he had made a spectacle of himself on a subject where there was nothing to laugh about. Geez, he had almost begged him and it was that idiot who had been the more mature of both of them! Given his condition, if the swordsman had accepted straight away, no doubt the cook wouldn’t have been able to impose. Zoro had probably pitied him. He wanted his rival to have all his lucidity to face him with dignity. What a disgrace…

Mortified once and for all, Sanji let his head crash on the kitchen table. With a little luck, the boat would open in two and Grand Line would swallow him up forever. Yeah, that was the best thing to hope for…

Eventually, the blond finally sat up straight. He had a terrible headache, as expected, but he still had to prepare the breakfast. So he forced himself to hurry up and he prepared the meal as best he could for the usual hour.

When the swordsman crossed the doorstep, the breakfast was already well advanced and no one paid any attention to him. Sanji had decided to play the amnesia card, at least until he found a solution for not appearing totally unworthy if Zoro came to talk to him. However, the fencer didn’t flinch more than the others and he sat down like a light to attack his meal then he went out at the same time as Ussop who wanted to show him a new invention he probably didn’t care about.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent as normally as possible for such a crazy crew, meaning that Luffy went over only once, that Ussop had the scare of his life when his new tabasco star hit one of Nami’s tangerine trees and Chopper had one crying jags after Franky had got one of Zoro’s huge weights on his head. Thanks to them, the cook felt good and he forgot little by little the events of the previous day.

* * *

 

During the evening meal, Nami announced them that they shouldn’t be very far from the next island, which was welcomed in general joy. So Sanji stayed a little later than usual in the kitchen after the washing-up to count up the supply’s state but especially to think about his next purchases for new recipes.

He was still there as the boat had become silent, the crew having got back to their respective beds. Busy scribbling his thoughts, Sanji didn’t pay attention to the door that opened on a thirsty swordsman and who naturally headed for the bottles reserve. Finally noticing it, the blond’s heart skipped a beat and he kicked the oaf who dared to enter his den without permission.

Zoro stood up in a flash, his swords out and his eyes furious.

“What was that for?” he roared.

“To teach you politeness, you idiot swordsman!”

The swordsman in question rushed on the cook who narrowly shifted to avoid a sharp blade but he couldn’t prevent to take the counter in the kidneys. He grimaced as Zoro returned to the attack and he swept him with a kick at the level of the ankles. The fencer only owed his life to the table behind him which prevented him from collapsing to the ground and he raised his swords again against Sanji who stopped them with his leg raised.

There followed several minutes of fighting where the swordsman and the cook gave as good as they got in the middle of the room, trying to avoid the furniture.

Finally out of breath, they glared at each other, ready to relaunch the fight at the slightest sign of provocation of the other.

“You’re a seriously disturbed guy, stupid eyebrows”, Zoro said, repositioning his swords in front of him.

“You’re one to talk, marimo head!” replied Sanji, stretching his leg. “You have no concept of propriety!”

“Oh, yeah? Yet, I didn’t touch you yesterday, I remind you!”

The blond lowered his leg, staring at him.

“And don’t tell me you forgot because I very well noticed your side glances when I was training today!”

Sanji became crimson and Zoro plastered a victorious smile, lowering his swords.

“When I think you had to booze to talk to me about it. I’m sure you don’t even dare looking at yourself in a mirror”, he sniggered.

The cook felt his shame come back at full speed and he straightened up, livid with anger.

“You’re going to shut up, shitty swordsman!”

He rushed at him and Zoro found himself cornered, not having foreseen his impulsive reaction. However, even his back to the wall, he didn’t disarm, his air of superiority at the corner of his lips.

“You don’t even have the courage to assume that you liked it and ask for it again.”

“I’m not attracted to your marimo head out of date!” shouted the blond, extremely tense. “You’re gonna pay for what you did to me the other time and that’s all!”

“You lose your temper, cook. You’re pathetic.”

The smirking and bright smile of the swordsman a few inches from his face finished hardening Sanji’s resolve and he stack his mouth on his to silence him. Zoro brusquely put his blades down on the counter and caught the cook’s body to press him against his. The blond grabbed his neck and deepened their kiss as the swordsman abruptly swung him, trapping him against the wall in his turn.

Sanji had a movement of resistance. If he was there, it was to take the lead over Zoro and nothing else. So he shoved the swordsman to escape and pushed him as far as the bench against the right wall of the kitchen on which the man collapsed, dragging him to hold him against his body.

The blond smiled. There, he felt better. It was him who was going to call the shots and the other could do nothing about it. The knees on either side of his waist, he passed his hands under the swordsman’s tee-shirt who eased him the task for him to remove it. Satisfied, the cook let his hands go down to his pants and he quickly unbuckled the belt.

He wasn’t going to waste time, he had to established his domination over Zoro. He pushed the fabric down and felt the swordsman help him to get rid of his boots while being at it. However, the fencer took the opportunity to pull the blond’s shirt out who grimaced before focusing on the next step. Zoro was almost naked and he had just lost his shirt, he could deal with it.

He passed his hand over the hardened limb of the swordsman and felt him react as his hips moved against his hand. Definitely, it was a real child’s play…

He relaxed a bit and then became aware of the fencer’s harsh caresses against his back as well as his aggressive kisses on his neck when he pressed himself against his chest. A muffled excitement overcame his body to concentrate in his lower abdomen. These sensations weren’t t so unpleasant, they… They deflected him from his thoughts and his objective!

Sanji abruptly straightened up but the swordsman followed him, pressing their pelvis and holding him against him in an iron fist. He eagerly kissed him and the blond noticed that his hands unbuttoned his own pants. Anyway, he would have to do it so he could let him have the illusion of being in charge…

He took off his clothes, his shoes and his socks with a movement of his legs and returned flattening Zoro against the sofa. The swordsman seized his buttocks with both hands and the blond couldn’t help but shudder. His skin bristled beneath the fire of the swordsman’s caresses and his tongue biting his ear wrung little sighs out of him in spite of himself. He had to stay focused. He had to…

It was time to get down to business. He groped for the last piece of cloth on the body of his rival and tried to take it away, breathless and confused. Zoro moved against him and the cook let him do it, thinking he was going to make it easier for him once again.

The swordsman actually got up to get rid of his last garment as well as the one of the cook but he also took advantage of it to grab the hips of his companion that he abruptly returned to press him against the sofa under his own weight. Horrified, Sanji tried to move but the hand of the fencer made wonderful back and forth movements on his manhood and he only sighed of wellness that he muffled between his lips with rage. After a few moments of this treatment which he didn’t really manage to escape, the other man began to slip his fingers towards his intimacy, setting off the alarm in the cook’s head.

It shouldn’t happen like that. It wasn’t possible.

He contorted himself to escape his caresses, only increasing the rub between their two skins and he bit his tongue for not moaning at this contact. He grabbed the swordsman’s member for drowning him with sensations and regaining control but he got hoarse sighs in return that only aroused him more and allowed the fencer to resume his previous activity around his intimacy.

It was becoming unmanageable, it was falling apart.

The cook tried to push away the swordsman who transmitted him brutal back and forth movements with his fingers now, leaving him panting with pleasure but also terribly angry. He finally straightened up, his forehead beaded with sweat, when Zoro withdrew to position himself at his entrance. Sanji desperately shoved him to prevent him from committing the irreparable.

It was out of the question. It wasn’t conceivable. Perhaps his body was screaming to find the other one but he couldn’t stand another defeat. He abruptly stood up, snatching a surprised look from the fencer who followed him with his eyes.

Sanji grabbed him by the arm and toppled him over the ground with a firm gesture. The swordsman grumbled but agreed to follow the movement and he welcomed again the cook on his hips above him, sitting on his pelvis.

Breathing short, they watched each other for a few moments. A smile at the corner of the lips, the fencer then moved his pelvis, reminding his partner that their anatomies were far from finished. The blond regained a little control of his breathing and calm when noticing that Zoro was accepting the position. Then he replied to his movement and soon, their sighs resumed, softly muffled by their will.

Here, the pleasure was more acceptable for the cook. And it was growing. A wave started from the bottom of his stomach and threatened to surge at any moment.

Suddenly, the swordsman raised his hips and Sanji frowned before understanding his intention. In this position, he wouldn’t lose face, he could dominate Zoro. Here, he would impart his own rhythm and the swordsman should follow his gestures.

Satisfied, he softly let himself fall on the hard limb but he nevertheless froze quickly in pain and closed his eyes. The suffering totally came over him.

Then he felt the swordsman’s mouth against his. Zoro had straightened up and tried to relax him, letting his tongue discover him as best he could. He accepted his help and got carried away by more pleasant sensations until he could move again.

The pleasure was equal to the pain. Waves of contradictory emotions overwhelmed him, from bestial desire to absolute happiness, through the joy of knowing that he had reached his goal. Soon however, his thoughts faded away, leaving only the search for ultimate enjoyment.

When they finally freed themselves, breathing short, Sanji let himself fall on his forearms around the fencer. All the muscles in his body and even those in his legs were atrociously aching from having held this position for too long but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he had got what he wanted. Certainly, he would have preferred to take full power over the swordsman but he had come so close to disaster that the conclusion of their frolics had amply relieved him. He was overjoyed.

After a few seconds, he stood up to briefly dry himself, his walk staggering but his smile confident. He picked up his scattered clothes and contemplated Zoro who was slowly straightening up, his gaze still blurred. Smiling again, the cook quickly put on his shirt and pants before slipping away from the room towards the bathroom.

Tonight, he was going to sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to translate the names of the attacks as well as possible but it’s not easy! I know them in French and Japanese but not in English so I looked on the internet but I’m not sure that it’s perfect.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	4. Searching inner peace, desperately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos, bookmark and subscription.  
> Enjoy your reading.

 Sanji opened his eyes and winced, stretching slowly. He didn’t need to move to know it was time for him to get up, his internal clock never failing him. He wriggled free without a sound from his bunk while all his companions were still asleep like babies. Then he headed for the bathroom with an automatic step and plunged directly under the shower. A cold shower preferably. To wake him up and to banish of his head the memories still too present of the day before.

The cook relaxed his body under the cool water and increased the temperature to unwind his muscles. He wasn’t used to the kind of exercise he had done with the swordsman but it was ultimately the lesser evil.

He shivered a little. He still savored his victory but he was also surprised at having got so much physical pleasure. Of course they hadn’t spoken about it again and the next day had been the most normal in the world. Even the side glances of his rival had stopped. No doubt the fencer was brooding over his defeat, to the delight of the blond.

 

The island where they had disembarked the day before had been totally devastated by a pirates’ looting shortly before. The inhabitants had nothing to sell them anymore or even to give them in view of the terror that each crew with the black flag inspired them. So they had left empty-handed as soon as the Log-Pose had finished recharging, which hadn’t taken more than a few hours.

On this occasion, Zoro and he had even managed to trade a few blows before Nami intervened and the cook had welcomed with relief that common headache. Everything was going back to normal.

His body a little less painful thanks to the hot water, Sanji also resolved to relax his mind. He had answered to the swordsman’s challenge and now that he had shut him up, he had no reason to worry. He was going to be able to move on.

The next land was at several days crossing and he should pay attention to their reserves since they couldn’t resupply the day before. This implied that he would probably have to reduce the rations before they arrived and he was already imagining the captain’s cries of distress when he’d found out…

 

He was suddenly got out of his thoughts by an intruder who literally broke into his shower. Astounded, the blond noted that Zoro didn’t even have good taste enough to ask him his opinion while he was already devouring his neck.

“What the hell are you doing, marimo head?!” he choked, pushing him away.

“You can’t see it?” grumbled the other, jaded.

“But… anyone could come in! And it’s my shower! I didn’t think that-”

“What? They’re sleeping.”

The cook put a wet hand through his hair, confused.

“Besides, how come you don’t sleep?”

“I saw you get up.”

“And that gave you the idea to join me naked here?!”

“Yeah”, said quietly the swordsman.

Sanji swallowed hard. He was so sure a minute before that he could calmly move on and now…

He sharply turned the water off and pushed the swordsman to get out of the shower cubicle. He grabbed a towel and tied it to his hips while Zoro came out of the shower in his turn. As the fencer didn’t seem to want to dry himself, Sanji flung him another towel before planting himself in front of him.

“We have to agree.”

“On what?” asked the other.

“But… on all of that!”

“Isn’t that what we did the last time?”

“We didn’t really talk”, the cook squeaked.

“Oh, yeah”, the swordsman remembered, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, it was clear anyway, right?”

“I’m not sure we understood exactly the same thing!” the blond got annoyed.

“There aren’t a thousand words to say!” the swordsman got impatient. “We’re here because I like this activity more than expected and you’ve discovered yourself a new passion for muscular bodies, period. Do you see anything else?”

Sanji stared at him, petrified. Was this challenge story just a start signal for rolls in the sack between two rivals according to him?

“What? Do I have to provoke you whole days each time for you to remember you liked it?” the fencer got annoyed. “Are you that uptight?”

The cook blushed before furiously clenching his fists.

“Damn it, are you aware of what we did or your brain is more crushed than a mashed broccoli?! We did a draw on that one and now we’re going to get over it!”

Zoro shook his head before fixing his dark gaze on his eyes.

“You really believe what you’re saying? We wanted to do it, you craved for it.”

“I wanted to take my revenge, that’s all!”

The swordsman sighed. If he had agreed not to keep him under him the last time, it was because he had felt that the blond’s pride wouldn’t stand it. They both needed to feel that they were controlling the other and with that effort, he had thought that Sanji would realize he had done his part to please him. But apparently, his denial was the strongest.

“We are adults, cook, you have to take responsibility. Don’t you think this challenge story is a perfect excuse for your little conscience?”

“Stop that, you’re talking crazy! I know very well what I do!”

“Then you should start asking yourself questions because for a simple role, you had a fucking good time!”

 

At these words, Sanji felt himself cornered in the narrow space of the bathroom in front of the swordsman and his emotions went wild.

“And you want me to take responsibility for what, you bastard?! Do you want me to say I like to get screwed by a guy I hate?! I can’t do that, damn it!”

Zoro smirked.

“But that’s what you did.”

“That’s not what happened!”

“You got caught up in the excitement.”

“No! No…”

The blond refused to think more about it. His thoughts swirled like a hurricane in his head. He wasn’t attracted to a man. He wasn’t attracted to Zoro. He couldn’t. It wasn’t him. He had never fantasized about his body or someone else’s. Never!

“That’s what I thought”, suddenly said the swordsman. “You may have a big mouth but in reality, you have no guts.”

Sanji came out of his thoughts and stared at him, exasperated.

“Are you going to make me believe you’re okay with what we did? That you find it logical and the most natural thing in the world?!”

“Unlike you, I accept challenges regardless of their nature.”

“That’s bullshit!”

The cook turned away but this time, Zoro grabbed his shoulder and brutally turned him, facing him.

“If you didn’t enjoy it, I’d have understood but you back down because you feel a desire for a man and it’s pathetic. And it’s not like you.”

The blond got free of his grip before glaring at him, perfectly furious.

“It has nothing to do with that, you moron! It’s just that it’s you! I’m so used for wanting to punch you that I don’t see how I could want anything else!”

“We can fuck and hate each other. It’s not incompatible.”

“Yes, it is, idiot! And stop trying to find arguments! Why don’t you want it to be like before?!”

“Because it’s not possible.”

“Why?!”

“Because we slept together”, the swordsman calmly said as the cook winced. “Whatever you do, you can’t erase what happened.”

“Why not?” suddenly tried the blond with hope. “We could act as if…”

“You can”, agreed the fencer. “You can become a coward and run away from what you feel, it’s your choice.”

“A coward? Don’t you think you’re exaggerating? And for the record, I feel nothing at all!”

“You think? A guy who prefers trying to forget what he did because he doesn’t have the courage to look at things differently, how is it called?”

Sanji opened his mouth before closing it, silenced. Really, he hated when the marimo head was so quick on the draw.

Finally, he leaned against the wall that froze his skin still wet.

“I’m not a coward but it’s beyond me”, he then admitted with a sigh. “My head’s about to explode thinking about it…”

“So stop thinking.”

“But I can’t!”

“Suit yourself.”

Zoro collected his things and walked past him in a flash. The blond watched the door close behind him, surprised. He had been about to prolong his reflection, to share it with the swordsman but he had disappeared, leaving his head filled with questions. 

* * *

 

For two days, Sanji had been concentrated on his preparations to better forget the disturbing words of the marimo head.  This morning, he had made short shrift of the breakfast and was already working on lunch when it was barely ten o’clock. Luffy’s snacks were ready, the cocktails for his princesses too.

When he made the final touch to his dessert an hour later, he considered starting dinner before pulling himself together. He wasn’t going to cook 24 hours a day for the rest of his life to escape a few ridiculous sentences…

He absently rinsed his pans while trying to put some order in his thoughts but it was a lost cause. He was walking on the sharp edge of a sword since their last conversation and the confidence he had felt after his victory had crumbled as quickly as a sand castle nibbled by the tide.

In spite of himself, the arguments of the swordsman were creeping into his head and made him doubt his own attitude. He had tried to reject them but if they returned so often to disturb him, so much it preventing him to rest, it was because they strangely resonated in him. Irreconcilable words circulated in loop in his head.

Zoro. Pleasure. Man. Hatred. Desire.

“Sanji-kun!”

The cook jumped, his cheeks red.

“N-Nami-san, what can I do for you?” he immediately resumed.

“You were completely elsewhere, my poor Sanji”, she pointed out, shaking her head. “I noticed that the aquarium isn’t full and I wanted to know if we should ask Luffy and Ussop to fish a little.”

“Yes, it would be good. Better to have stock on that…”

“We’ll run out of meat soon?” the navigator understood.

The blond nodded.

“Don’t tell Luffy, I’ll do my best so he doesn’t realize it until the last moment.”

Nami agreed with a sigh before leaving his friend to his preparations. She was aware that the time would come too quickly for their captain to find that there wouldn’t be enough meat until the next call.

* * *

 

The lunch took place in a monstrous brouhaha and the whirling thoughts of the crew’s cook increased. Luffy and Brook were screaming with laughter after the captain showed him his chopstick technique in his nose, Chopper sniffled loudly as he found he had been stolen his share of dessert, Franky and Ussop were building small towers with bits of bread while bawling and Nami and Robin conversed happily. Only the marimo remained silent and Sanji could have thanked the swordsman for not increasing his headache if it wasn’t him. On the contrary, the fact that he was the only one to behave quietly annoyed him to the highest point.

“Get that stupid look off your face, greenie! I’m tired of seeing you make faces like that at every meal!”

“Not my fault if your food is disgusting, shitty cook!” the fencer sneakily pointed out.

“Damn it, this time you’re going to meet your fellows in the ocean!” the cook fumed as he got ready for kicking him.

Zoro had already taken out his swords and threw himself on the blond who narrowly escaped his attack before throwing his foot in his chest. The swordsman dodged him by a hair before spinning on himself and relaunching his swords on either side of the cook who choose to bend down to avoid the blades.

“Always fighting, they ruin all our quiet moments”, Nami said, getting annoyed and dragging Robin out of the room to stop hearing them.

The other members of the crew quickly imitated them with the end of the meal and the two rivals were soon alone without realizing it, continuously exchanging blows.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Brook crossed the doorstep again in search of his bow and he found that the quarrel hadn’t ended. Then he observed the two best enemies of the Sunny before clearing his throat.

“Forgive me, dear friends. Would you need to relax? As you know, music calms you down!”

Sanji and Zoro turned towards him before glaring at each other again, winded.

“It’s a tie, cook.”

“Go to rest, marimo. I know you’re not used to move so much between your naps.”

The swordsman grumbled before going away and the musician planted himself in front of the blond.

“Oh, Brook. That’s nice of you but you shouldn’t go through all this trouble for this stupid musclehead, he’ll fall asleep on his own in a minute.”

“Actually, I found that it was especially you who looked stressed”, replied the skeleton with empathy.

“Really?”

The cook sighed. Of course he was nervous. He couldn’t think normally since days but he thought he had handled his bad mood more discreetly. At this level, his little fight with Zoro had at least allowed him to let off steam.

“It’s true that I’ve been a little overworked lately”, he said. “Do you have anything to make me forget morons with cactus heads in your repertoire?”

Brook started to think for a moment.

“If you need to sleep, I can play my lullaby”, he suggested.

“No point going that far, I still have a lot of work”, the blond showed him, pointing at the piled up dirty plates.

“Okay. I know a ballad that sailors appreciate for its softness. It speaks of the joy of living the moment in the midst of tormented lives!”

“Why not”, the cook agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

The musician started the first notes and Sanji cleared the table, letting himself be carried away by the slow and deep tempo of the violin. He concentrated on the song and tried to forget his agitation. The rhythm was engaging and the music pleasantly enveloped him.

He began the dishes with enthusiasm and plates, glasses and cutlery winded at a good pace. Wash, rinse, dry. Nothing easier to understand and apply. No need to think or ask questions. Happiness.

Satisfied, he then addressed a dish where the food had stuck. The stain was hard to clean and the cook frowned. He grabbed the scraper and put more force into it. This stain wasn’t going to remain embedded in his dish, it wasn’t going to do like the marimo and spoil his life!

Sanji slowly put down his sponge, sighing. He had managed to get the job done but his thoughts were resuming their marathon in his brain. The song ended and the blond thanked his friend then freed him. He finished his dishes and made sure there was coffee for Robin in the afternoon.

 

Then he decided to sit down at the table to calmly think. He had been avoiding going further into his thoughts for too long and he was beginning to become ill. Indeed, it wasn’t like him not to take responsibility for his actions and he felt ridiculous to flee such a situation in his own head.

He placed a cigarette between his lips to help himself. After all, it was just words, he wasn’t going to collapse for so little.

So… He had slept with Zoro.

This simple sentence sounded terribly wrong but he had to stick to the facts. The fencer had suggested that it wasn’t just a desire for revenge and the blond himself had been the first to notice that the reason he had given himself to start again wasn’t the most appropriate so he had to dig that angle.

So… He had slept with Zoro – twice – and he hadn’t hated. If he had to be honest, he had even greatly appreciated.

So… If he followed the logic, he had slept with Zoro and he had appreciated then… he wanted to do it again? Just for the fun of this act and not for answering to a challenge?

His stomach painfully contracted to this idea. No, he didn’t want to. Because it was Zoro. Because he was a man. Because he had acted to protect his pride.

So… He had slept with Zoro, he had enjoyed it but he didn’t want to start again? Another unpleasant sensation twisted his stomach and the blond sighed. He didn’t like the idea of doing it again but he didn’t like the idea of putting an end to it either. Why? Because the possibility of coming out on top against the swordsman in this way was intoxicating. Because the pleasure he had taken wasn’t negligible.

Sanji shook his head, desperate. He had slept with Zoro, he had enjoyed it but he didn’t know what he wanted! Because it was Zoro. Because he was him. Because their relationship was out of control from the beginning.

 

The cook got up and headed for the deck, more lost than ever. Yet he needed to know what he really wanted to regain his serenity and be in tune with himself. He needed an answer, whatever it was. It was about his mental health and his most deeply rooted principles.

He went down the little stair and instinctively looked up at the crow’s nest. If he wanted to make the right decision, it was imperative to take stock of his feelings beyond the series of events that wasn’t going to lead him anywhere. But he was unable to do that at the moment. His thoughts assaulted him and confused him, he couldn’t calm down to objectively think about it.

However, if there was one thing he didn’t want to go back on, it was his point of honor to remain honest with others and himself in all circumstances. His pride just didn’t allow him to do anything else.

Sanji intensely breathed in and took advantage of the sea air to concentrate.

* * *

 

The afternoon snack was over, Luffy had come to claim his share and Sanji had taken the opportunity to bring a little sweetmeat to the other members of the crew. Back in his kitchen, he was going around in circles. His mind was enraging him, he was getting nowhere and he was seriously getting fed up with it.

He noticed a bottle that the marimo hadn’t come to pick up and he decided to take it up since he hadn’t brought anything to him. At the same time, he could always try to mess with him in order to be able to kick him and relax a little…

 

The cook discovered the fencer in full meditation. As motionless as a statue, his eyes closed, he didn’t move as he approached and Sanji soon lost hope of getting into a fight. His relaxed, serene features contrasted with his own inner struggle and he sighed deeply.

“You make a gloomy face, cook.”

Sanji fixed his gaze on his now wide-open eyes and shrugged his shoulders wearily. He then threw his bottle at him and the swordsman caught it as it flies past.

The blond remained a few seconds to contemplate him without seeing him. He felt feverish, lost and terribly weakened. He couldn’t even know what was going on in his own head and he was overcome with despair at the thought of never seeing the end of it.

“How can I know what I want?” he brutally asked the swordsman. “It pisses me off to admit it but I can’t calmly think on the problem to make the best decision…”

Zoro stopped drinking. He stared at him for a second and Sanji thought he was going to laugh in his face. Besides, that’s probably what he would have done in his place.

“Have you tried relaxation?”

“Are you kidding me?” said the cook, annoyed. “Of course I tried to relax and empty my mind but it didn’t work!”

“Relaxation by the senses is a simple practice of meditation.”

“By the senses? What do you mean?”

“You focus on what you feel and you use it to relax your body that will calm your mind.”

As the blond didn’t reply, the fencer pointed out to sit on the floor facing him and Sanji complied. Appealing to Zoro didn’t really please him but he was doing it to get to the bottom of this and make a choice that would satisfy both his conscience and his principles so he wouldn’t back down. He was tired of feeling his guts making him feel guilty whether it was at the prospect of testing out this new game with the swordsman or at the thought of refusing it. And above all, he couldn’t stand anymore being caught in such a whirlwind of thoughts since everything had changed between them. He needed to find peace of mind.

“Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

Zoro closed his and sighed.

“Are you going to rebel against everything I’m going to say? You asked me a question, remember.”

“I get it. I was just a little surprised, that’s all”, the blond mumbled as he was closing his eyes, uncomfortable.

“Take a deep breath. Concentrate on your body only…”

The instruction was weird but Sanji tried to apply it. He focused on his legs, his hands, his arms. He didn’t know how to do it or how long to spend so he tried to think about all parts of his body. Maybe if he focused on his entire body at the same time, he would get more results?

“Stop thinking”, the swordsman ordered. “You have to get rid of your thoughts if you want to find your answer.”

“And how can I get an answer if I don’t think?” the blond retorted, irritated that Zoro had figured him out.

“You won’t have an answer if you don’t use your body.”

“Huh?”

“Jeez, relax. Unwind your muscles. One place at a time.”

The cook pouted but still focused on his right hand. His most precious tool. His legs were at the origin of his strength but he cherished his hands much more because they allowed him to practice his art. The smooth movement of the wrist when he took up whites in snow, firm when it was necessary to soften the meat, precise when he cut his vegetables. From his agile fingers to the power of his arm, everything converged on the right balance, the one that made his dish unique and incomparable.

 

Sanji was brutally pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a thud coming from the fall of one of his companion on the deck. Surprised, he opened his eyes but Zoro’s voice immediately brought him back to his exercise.

“Forget your environment, you have to focus on your inner world.”

Sanji stared at him. The swordsman hadn’t even opened his eyes and yet he had known that the cook was no longer focused. He closed his eyes again, trying to model his breathing on the one of his companion, broad and deep. A calm aura surrounded him and he took the opportunity to lull into it until gradually relax.

“Focus only on the sensations of your body. Listen to it. Feel it.”

Obeying the suave voice of the swordsman, Sanji let his mind lean towards his perceptions. Over the minutes, he became fully aware of his own body, from the dry tip of his toes to the sensitive pad of his fingers through his belly that swelled with each of his breath.

He ordered his muscles to relax one by one, starting with his left foot, then his right foot, his calves, his thighs and moving back up to the roots of his hair. Having reached the end, he noticed that he surprisingly felt serene. The broth that had been agitating him for days had flew back in the face of the calm intensity imposed on him by his own breaths.

Sanji felt he was mentally relaxing. A tension that he wasn’t aware of containing flowed, letting all his senses spread to gather any information present in him and around him. He felt good. He felt totally connected with himself.

Then a hand rested gently on his arm, pulling him out of his torpor.

“I… I haven’t got my answer yet, marimo”, he grumbled at the troublemaker, fluttering his eyes.

“You’ll get it but before that, you have to feed Luffy.”

Sanji cocked an ear and actually noticed that his captain was howling at the moon while searching for his cook. He had really focused if he hadn’t even heard him!

He sighed and got up before leaving the crow’s nest. His sense of well-being was already fading and he mentally threatened Luffy with painful retaliation if he didn’t manage to get rid of his dilemma quickly by his fault.

* * *

 

After the evening meal, Sanji had quickly done the dishes, being in a hurry to find a quiet environment to continue his thoughts. When he got back to his bunk, his companions were already asleep around him. Only Zoro’s bed was empty.

The cook slipped into the sheets and closed his eyes. He struggled for a few minutes to find again the feeling, trying to remember the instructions of the swordsman and he quickly regained his previous state. He soon recognized the kind of protective shield and salvific distance, characteristics of this feeling that isolated him from the outside world. His thoughts flowed quietly around him, rustling without making him deaf to their cacophony.

He allowed himself to be enveloped by the one that preoccupied him while keeping his precious distance so as not to relapse in an agitated state. Zoro had told him that the answer would come from his body. Perhaps by the appeasement he was giving him at the moment?

What did his body reply to this disturbing idea? At the thought of being carried away by the madness of his senses with another man? At the idea that it was a being he hated so easily? That he loved to hate.

 

A soft heat came over him. The one of need and desire but also the one which warmed the soul, which made that every body aspires to touch another one, to feel important, to feel exist.

It was the call of a touch, a caress, a light touch on his skin that was growing, reinforced by an ascending wind. It was a fire that burned the oxygen of reason until the being was completely consumed by the inferno of the senses. It was the desire for a hand-to-hand fight.

Sanji quickly realized that this wasn’t about the body of a man or a woman. It was just the call of a human being who was holding out to another one in the hope of sharing his warmth.

Nevertheless, he knew he still loved women’s bodies, their curves and their softness. It was a part of him. But he also discovered the ones of men, powerful and rough under his fingers, so different but equally attractive in his own field. The appeal of curiosity to this new sensibility was present in him, fueling his desire and his need.

And finally, Zoro. A human being who knew him more than he wanted to admit. A body that could send him back his own violence and his buried desires. A man who had the knack of giving birth to totally paradoxical emotions in him and who challenged him by his mere existence. Then a sweet drunkenness of uncertainty and provocation at the idea that a rival was at the origin of so many contradictory feelings overwhelmed him.

 

The blond gently opened his eyes, the breath slow and deep. He glanced at the empty swordsman’s bunk while around them, calm was prevailing.

The roaring tide in him was fading away. It was present, it existed, but it no longer suffocated him to the point of preventing him from thinking.

 

Sanji took a deep breath, almost troubled by what he had just experienced and which had come from his own person.

He released his breath.  
Maybe.

Maybe they could both fuck and hate each other.

Maybe it wasn’t so incompatible.

Maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter had convinced you about Sanji’s line of thought.  
> In the next one, you’ll finally have Zoro’s point of view, the end of the reasoning of Sanji and it’ll be a lighter and humorous chapter where we’ll see the crew.  
> See you soon!


	5. Too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to theshittycook for your reviews.  
> Thanks for your subscriptions and kudos.  
> Enjoy your reading.

The next morning, Sanji stoop up renewed. He felt lighter and made a multitude of dishes for breakfast. Even if the reserves were decreasing, he knew he’d have enough to feed his friends to the next island. The real problem was that meat was becoming scarce and Luffy would soon have to restrict himself in favor of others things…

He prepared crepes for the gourmands, a bit of meat for their greedy captain, fresh fruits for his princesses, toasts, milk, tea, coffee, cola and even rice balls to please the swordsman. After all, he owed him one. Thanks to his technique, he had made considerable progress in his reflections and there was nothing like peace of mind.

 

While everyone chewed more or less noisily a few moments later, Nami retrieved the newspaper and glanced at it, attentive to the news of the world. Suddenly, she froze and the archaeologist next to her noticed it.

“What’s going on?” she asked her.

“It’s… Ace”, she babbled, looking up at the captain.

The latter quietly gazed at her as the rest of the crew froze, waiting for her next words.

“Is he all right?” the gunner uncomfortably asked.

“He broke out during a transfer”, Nami read. “He escaped the Marines, probably thanks to complicities and his crew. Nobody knows where he is.”

“It’s super news!” Franky exclaimed.

“Yes but he was wounded”, the navigator carried on, anxious. The World Government assures that, given his condition, they will quickly locate and recover him. They put all their resources into this…”

“Look at his Vivre Card, Luffy”, Sanji suggested.

“There’s no need.”

The crew stared at him, surprised by his reaction.

“But, Luffy, the Marine says he was badly hurt”, the redhead softly reminded him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to meet him?” Brook added.

“My big brother knows how to defend himself, it’s no use to worry!” the straw hat boy explained with a big smile.

 

There was silence in the room, his friends hesitating between admiring his optimism or fearing a denial of reality. Finally, Zoro swallowed his mouthful of rice and stood up for his captain.

“If Luffy thinks he’s fine, then he’s fine. Anyway, it’s in the Marines’ best interest to spread this kind of information to make it look like they’re in control of the situation.”

Luffy approved and the rest of the crew could only nod to his words. Everyone then finished his meal in cheerfulness.

 

While serving some milk up again to Chopper, Sanji glanced at the swordsman who was finishing devouring his plate. He had noticed since the beginning of their adventures the unshakeable confidence that Luffy and Zoro shared in each other. A simple look was enough for them to understand the other. Zoro was the one who best grasped the captain’s sometimes confusing reasoning. He was also the one Luffy listened the most.

The cook had never understood how two people so unlike managed to get along so well but the point was that they had the same vision of the world made of unwavering willpower to achieve their goals and of steadfast loyalty towards their friends. And thanks to this tandem, the straw hat crew would achieve their goals, he knew it.

* * *

Moments later, everyone came out on the deck and the cook cleared before dealing with the mountain of dirty dishes. He then decided to take advantage of the warm air of the day by smoking his cigarette.

Outside, Luffy was pushing the little reindeer who was laughing out loud on his swing and Brook was composing a new song with the help of Franky. A little further in the grass, Zoro carried on the push-ups and handstands by bouncing the dumbbell on his feet. Sanji blew the smoke while contemplating the fencer.

 

Yesterday, he had felt he had reached the outcome of his reasoning. He now had the upper hand to make the best decision. He even had already taken it. It had come naturally to him as soon as he had opened his eyes again.

He wanted to be tempted with the prospect of this new adventure. Zoro might be his best enemy but he trusted him. Much more than he would ever admit. The swordsman would have no problem to remain frank with him because he didn’t care to hurt him if it was to tell the truth. He would know how to put things in perspective if they faced opponents. He wouldn’t judge him as long as the cook would remain honest with himself. And that was enough for him. All things considered, what more could he ask for?

 

The blond had a drag of his cigarette again. He didn’t think he would regret his choice but he wanted to take the time to get used to it. After all, his life was going to change and even if it probably was just a fling, it would forever change their already chaotic relationship.

Wondering what surprises the future might have in stock for him, Sanji let his eyes get lost in the ocean. The weather wasn’t quite clear but the air was mild enough to enjoy it and he let himself be carried away by the rolling of the Sunny under his feet.

Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of his life but today, he’d simply enjoy the moment.

* * *

 

Zoro glanced out the window of the crow’s nest. The day was darkening and he drank a long swig of water as he got his breath back.

He had felt Sanji let his look hanging out on him all day. Not an irritated or disgusted look as he could have used to do but a rather calm and pensive look. The swordsman didn’t take long to understand that the relaxation session he had suggested had been constructive and he had come to imagine the cook’s body under his own before the end of the day. Unfortunately, the night was falling and Sanji was taking his time, perhaps to weigh a little more his choice.

 

The swordsman relaxed his muscles a little by taking a few steps, pensive.

After the suddenness of their first frolics, he had himself been surprised by the desire he had had again for the blond’s body on the island of Nerwa. The previous days, he had thought that the accumulated tension between them had flown and that their hand-to-hand would stop there but it hadn’t been the case, on the contrary. When he had realized it, he hadn’t wondered if what he was suggesting to the cook was good or bad, logical or not. He had felt like it so he had made his point.

However, Sanji was far from taking things as simply as him. From the fencer’s point of view, the blond didn’t accept some of his desires and was hiding behind the logic of the facts. In contrast, he was taking into account only what he felt. Reason didn’t dictate his behavior, it was his body that sent him signals he could interpret. He had more confidence in his perceptions than in his judgment.

 

Zoro wasn’t a thinker, his greatest strength was his body and he spent his time hardened it always a little bit more. His mind was useful to capture information from his environment and to extract new strengths to improve his power and strengthen his mind.

He was aware of being vulnerable to more complex reasoning because he didn’t always understand it but he didn’t care. His way of thinking might seem simplistic but it had always been successful for him so far.

Being a swordsman presupposed to be connected to the spirit of his swords, their metal, and thus to nature. And this one didn’t weigh itself down with hatching useless plans. Nature could grant all its power to the attentive enough observer but in return, it required constant humility and work. It was only by getting rid of his superfluous thoughts that nature offered its treasures and Zoro understood it well. He was following the example of nature to get closer to his dream and it’s in the same way that he was taking every decision of his life. By listening to the sensations from his body and trusting his instinct.

 

Zoro had noticed from the first day that the cook was reasoning very differently from him. It probably was the roots of their rivalry, inherent in their so opposite personalities. The blond was trying to rationalize his thoughts as much as possible and the swordsman thought that his sensibility was at the origin of this way of working. Sanji felt everything to the extreme and the emotions that pierced him from all sides left him both stronger but also at their mercy.

The swordsman secretly admired the ease with which he decoded the intentions and the thoughts of the others, it was an indisputable advantage because this way, he was adapting to all situations. That’s why he was doing an excellent job as a cook because he was on the look-out for everyone’s desires and knew how to anticipate them.

Nevertheless, he suffered in return from the infinite possibilities of his reasoning. He couldn’t control everything but he was trying and today, he was in trouble because what he felt didn’t match to what he had always understood of himself.

 

So it was quite natural that instead of wondering when, how and why he was there, the fencer had just accepted this unexpected attraction. Everything had quickly and logically found its place in his head. For him, there was indeed only pleasure to get at the prospect of this new occupation.

A jubilant pleasure at the thought of submitting the most insolent cook of Grand Line. A sadistic pleasure to watch him realize that under the heading of a Don Juan, the men’s bodies didn’t leave him so indifferent. A dizzying pleasure to taste his slender and muscular figure to hear him moan under his caresses.

There was nothing degrading or incongruous that could have stand in the way of his desire or try to stop him. Sanji was unbearable most of the time in his opinion but he also admitted that the blond was no less a worthy person who carried the question of his pride and his principles as high as he was. And in this, he respected him enough to suggest him to share a new intimacy.

After all, they weren’t promising each other anything. It was the simple opportunity to enjoy a few moments of pleasure between two consenting adults. So he hoped that the blond’s thinking would tip the balance in his favor but if he couldn’t see beyond the appearances of their rivalry or his sexuality, he couldn’t help it and he wasn’t going to persist. He wasn’t going to chase after him for a simple carnal contact, even if the taste had left him mouth-watering.

 

Taking back his dumbbells in his hands, Zoro repositioned himself on his carpet, his muscles contracted and his breathing ample. It was still early and he had time to perfect his exercises.

Concentrated, the swordsman soon forgot his shipmate.

* * *

 

The next morning was cloudy but it went normally until Ussop suddenly alerted his friends.

“Ship in sight at ten o’clock!”

Glasses screwed on his head, he pointed out to the crew who had rushed on deck the direction of the boat. Nami took her own binoculars and pointed them at the sea.

“I see a flag…”

“Pirates? Tell me, are they pirates?!” the captain immediately wanted to know by his sides.

“I have trouble seeing it…”

“It feels like adventure!” exclaimed the straw hat boy, already stamping with impatience.

“It’s a trade flag”, she finally stated.

“A trade flag?” Franky asked. “What are they selling?”

“It’s a pharmacy ship.”

“Is that true?!”

Chopper had suddenly stars in his eyes and he whirled round on the deck.

“I’m going to be able to buy all the medical innovations from Grand Line’s latest scientific magazine!”

“We’ll stay careful, Chopper”, the redhead calmed him down, already seeing the berries escaping her. “It’s true that you need some equipment but they shouldn’t take advantage of it because we can’t get fresh supplies elsewhere for the moment.”

The little reindeer approved and speeded towards the infirmary to check on his reserves.

 

A few minutes later, a sales representative of the pharmacy ship asked for permission to dock and Brook threw him a rope to moor a gangway. If he was surprised to be greeted by a skeleton, he showed nothing.

“Good morning, young people. My name is Frinks, I’m a pharmaceutical representative from the collaboration of the best doctors in the New World”, he introduced himself, cordially lifting his top hat.

“Wow, the New World!” Chopper and Luffy gushed, in awe.

“Crews wishing to go there should have a strong interest in having the necessary in their infirmary as well as competent staff!”

“We have a great doctor”, the captain showed him, pointing the little reindeer that began to waddle and blush.

“Very honored, dear colleague.”

The man shook Chopper’s paw who blushed even more.

“Are you making discounts?” Nami immediately inquired.

“Of course. We have a wide choice as well as discounts depending on the amount of your purchases. Do you have our catalog?”

“I don’t think so”, the doctor said, saddened. “The last island we visited had only old copies.”

“Astrid, please bring me the latest catalog!”

 

A young woman with a dynamic look and short and purple hair held by a flowery scarf turned up a few seconds later, a thick catalog in hand. In record time, she unfolded a table and three chairs on the deck of the Sunny before inviting Chopper to sit down there. At this sight, the crew’s cook didn’t miss to liquefy with love.

“Miss Astrid, let me introduce myself. Black Leg Sanji, cook of this ship, at your service.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m a nurse and I inform the crews about the latest medical techniques as well as the necessary equipment for any crossing on the seas of the globe.”

“Nurse?” the blond exclaimed, subdued. “What an absolutely admirable job! I bet you must be gorgeous in your tight little white coat, Astrid!”

“Do you have paper and a pen, please, Sanji?” she interrupted him with a bright smile.

“Absolutely!”

As the cook literally flew to fulfill her request, the young woman turned to the rest of the jaded crew and winked at them.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it. Men tend to fantasize about nurses, especially lonely sailors at sea.”

“Unfortunately, he doesn’t need to be lonely to behave like a moron”, Nami grumbled as Robin held back her laughter.

* * *

 

“Do you have elastic bandages? I mean, really elastic?”

The little reindeer was examining the different types of dressings in front of him, indecisive.

“We have these rolls made from an extremely modern alloy capable of significant twisting”, Frinks showed him.

“These bandages are water resistant”, Astrid completed, holding them out.

The doctor stretched them a few moments in all directions before nodding.

“It seems really solid…”

Chopper put them aside before showing an illustration on the catalog.

“At the level of sling immobilization, are they robust?”

“The best quality of all Grand Line!” the sales representative assured. “Maintaining is provided by a mixing of ultra-strong carbon and duck feathers that operate a balance between immobilization and the flexibility needed for the injured limb.”

“It’s that I have recalcitrant patients”, the little doctor confided. “Do you mind if I test one?”

“But, please.”

The reindeer turned to the mast and called the swordsman.

“Zoro, can you come for a minute, please?”

The fencer approached and Astrid fixed the sling to his left shoulder for the demonstration.

“How do you feel?” Chopper asked him.

Zoro shrugged.

“Normal.”

“This is the usual position”, Frinks confirmed. “Astrid.”

The young woman nodded and adjusted sharply the sling which strengthened, prevented the swordsman from moving his shoulder despite his annoyed movements.

“Impressive”, Chopper stated, examining Zoro.

“It’s a unique model. It’s useful for headstrong.”

 

As the doctor agreed and walked away to move on, Luffy crept up on his first mate and engaged the sling at most, guffawing. The swordsman gasped and contorted with his other hand to escape the hold on his back, without success. As the straw hat boy burst out laughing, Ussop passed by and stared at the swordsman who was huffing and puffing.

“Maybe he’s a bit too tight, isn’t he? He’s turning blue…”

“Let me see!”

Luffy planted his face in front of the fencer’s and agreed.

“You’re right! It looks like he can’t breathe anymore, it’s really tough this thing!”

“The marimo suffocates?” Sanji inquired, interested.

“Yeah, look, he’s all blue!”

The cook got closer in his turn.

“This color is really terrible with the one of his hair…”

“What a bunch of retards, it’s not true!”

Nami pushed through the crowd and released Zoro who collapsed on the deck, eyes wild.

“Stop playing with the medical equipment! If you damage it, it’s you who will pay it back!”

The small group split up, lowering their heads, and Zoro got up with difficulty before dragging himself along the crow’s nest to catch his breath away from his so-called friends.

* * *

 

The two sales representatives had left several hours later. Sanji had brought them a snack while they continued to look through the catalog with Chopper. Then, Nami had ferociously negotiated each price before finally agreeing on the final amount. The little reindeer had ended up with dozens of boxes spread out on the deck to put away in his infirmary and Franky had lent him a hand. Zoro had remained locked in the crow’s nest for the rest of the day and he had only been out for a few minutes to eat his lunch and go back to his lair.

In the evening, the doctor kept on raving about his purchases during the meal and the rest of the crew listened to him with a tender smile.

 

At last, night fell and Robin filled her little watering can for her flowers. The cook didn’t forget to bring her a coffee as she was going to be on watch and she smiled at this delicate attention. Sanji also offered a cup of tea to Nami and Brook then he cleaned the room before going in search of the swordsman.

He had given himself the time to be sure of his decision and now that he was, a sweet excitement was invading him at the idea of what he was going to do.

He quickly turned up at the crow’s nest but found no one. He then searched at the back of the boat and in the room but his bunk was free and the others slept peacefully. The cook thought for a few seconds before a smile of anticipation stretches his lips.

He knew where to find Zoro.

* * *

 

A draft in the bathroom made the swordsman turn around. He had just taken a shower and his towel was still hanging from his hips. He had been relentlessly training for long hours and even he wouldn’t have been able to go to bed after having so much sweated.

The door closed behind his surprise guest and he gave a hint of a smile. He had no doubt about the identity of his visitor despite the steam still present in the room. He saw his figure stand out among the curl of hot water and stop before joining him.

“Have you recovered from your adventures this morning?” the blond said in a mocking voice.

“And you, are you ready for the one you’re getting into?”

The cook didn’t reply but went over, nodding.

“Maybe you’re righter than you know, marimo.”

Zoro stared at him for a few moments without moving. The cook had his proud and confident look, at the edge of arrogance, impertinence on the tip of the tongue. No doubt he had made his decision and immediately, the swordsman decided to put him in his place. It wasn’t because he wanted to assume his desire that he had to take a big head.

He brutally pinned him against the damp wall and began to lower his hands on both sides of his body which flinched at his touch, spreading his threatening aura to the fullest.

“I haven’t said anything yet”, the blond shuddered, suddenly hesitating between excitement and apprehension. “What makes you think that the answer goes in your way?”

“Your body speaks for you.”

In doing so, the fencer cocked his head, leaving it to the cook to fill the remaining distance between their mouths to prove it to him. This one doubted just for a second before strongly grabbing the lips of his shipmate, dragging him into a hectic ballet where their tongues tried to master the one of the adversary.

 

After a few minutes busied to fully discover themselves, Sanji caught his breath, his cheeks red and his eyes bright.

“It’s weird to kiss seaweed.”

“It’s weird to kiss a twisted eyebrow head.”

With a mocking smile, the blond quickly put his hands around the neck of the swordsman, moving closer their two bodies already drunk from one another to resume their fight. This sensation had a delicious taste of forbidden and he let himself sink into it with a sigh of well-being.

Without waiting, Zoro brutally pulled on the sleeves of the cook’s jacket and this one hastened to follow the movement to prevent it from being torn. Not leaving him any break, the swordsman then put his hands up his chest under his shirt, wringing a shiver out of the blond in front of him.

“I hope you’re not gonna run away, cook.”

“Why?” the other stammered against his mouth.

“Because I really don’t wanna stop.”

He pressed his body against his and Sanji felt the fencer’s desire against his hip. This finding made him shudder and he felt his own desire assaulting him from all sides. He loosened his tie then grabbed the fencer’s back and pulled his arms up his bare skin as he nibbled at his neck. Impatient, the swordsman carried on his caresses under the still present shirt then forced the garment.

“Wai-”

Too late, the buttons scattered on the floor and Zoro chucked out the fabric, satisfied. Seeing the blond coming forward him excited all his senses and he had no wish to dwell on details. So he seized the temptress mouth again while firmly holding the cook against the wall.

For his part, Sanji quickly left aside his movement. He put his hands in his turn over the chest of the fencer and for the first time, he enjoyed the sensation of the hot body against him without a second thought. He then let his fingers go up and get lost in the hair of the swordsman, becoming intoxicated with his masculine and still wet smell, never taking off their lips.

In any case, it was too late.

Too late for his shirt, too late to want to back down and too late not to be caught by bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally got Zoro’s point of view so don’t make me wait and tell me if it convinced you!  
> I’ve tried to demonstrate that Zoro and Sanji handle things very differently and that’s why they’re always arguing but that’s also why they value the other one. Once again, I did my best with the consistency of the original characters, whether it is in the humor or more serious scenes.  
> From the next chapter, we’ll swing to a new type of relationship for our two heroes with new adventures!


	6. Just a clarification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, best wishes to all of you readers.  
> Thanks to COTZO for your comments.  
> Thanks for your subscriptions and kudos.  
> Enjoy your reading.

After breakfast two days later, Zoro saw Sanji went down into the hold with his arms full of empty bottles while he slept with one eye open on the deck. Without thinking further, he headed for the stairs to follow him. They hadn’t met again since the blond had given him his agreement in the bathroom and seeing him isolating himself had suddenly given him ideas.

Now alone in the dark room, he knew the cook had heard him. However, he wasn’t moving and was continuing to put his bottles down, turning his back to him. So he got close until he touched him.

For his part, Sanji shuddered when he felt the swordsman’s hot breath against his neck and he closed his eyes. As the fencer turned him around to face him, yet he pushed away his hot hands that were already making their way under his shirt.

“It’s not possible, Cactus-kun.”

The latter looked right into his eyes, surprised.

“Why? I thought you knew what you wanted now?”

“I do but I can’t, that’s all”, the cook answered back.

“What’s fucking going on again?” the swordsman grunted, annoyed.

“I can’t today”, the blond then clarified as he was creasing his clothes against his body, cheeks red.

“Really? What is it today, a special day?”

Sanji sighed deeply. Why did everything have to be explained to him? Absolutely everything? Anger suddenly burst into him at this sad fact and he glared at him.

“I can’t because you’re a fucking bastard who doesn’t know thoughtfulness! Do you understand better now?!” he hissed between his teeth so as not to risk seeing someone turn up.

Zoro took a few seconds to realize what he implied and to his hatred, the blond saw a smirk stretch his lips.

“I didn’t think you were so delicate, cook.”

Sanji sternly stared at him. Perhaps the swordsman thought it was fun to take advantage of his inexperience in this area but he wouldn’t do him the favor to believe he could do as he pleases if this little game was supposed to last between them.

“You’re gonna calm down a bit because there’s no way it’ll happen like this every time. I don’t know how you’re doing it usually but I won’t let you!”

Zoro casually shrugged.

“I never knew what the previous ones thought, I didn’t ask.”

“Maybe but with me, it’s gonna be different.”

The cook looked defiantly into his eyes. This brute should better worry a minimum about his person because despite all the pleasure that could be, he was quite sure that the physical consequences could be less important in doing it better. He felt Zoro study him for a moment and didn’t look down. At least, he seemed to take his speech seriously because he had lost his superior smile.

“You seemed to be fine”, the fencer remembered.

“I am fine.”

“So what?”

“So I’m fine but that doesn’t stop me from being in pain, you idiot!”

The swordsman frowned, preoccupied.

“That much?”

Sanji made an irritated gesture with his hand.

“Enough for me to say that it’s not possible to start again like that every time.”

The fencer was silent for a moment and the cook got annoyed.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know it! I’m novice in this field, not you!”

“Let’s just say I can imagine but…”

The swordsman brightly smiled at him and Sanji ran a hand over his face. Of course. He should have known.

“Okay then I’m telling you. It hurts so if you want it to continue, you’ll have to adapt. And you’ll have to learn to exchange too.”

Zoro frowned. He was okay to make efforts but certain parts of his anatomy weren’t open to any kind of proposition. Literally.

“If it’s because your constitution is so weak, I’ll see what I can do”, he skewed.

The blond glared at him before walking away and leaving the hold. This decision was supposed to bring them only advantages but Sanji already saw one big drawback: the swordsman was a fool even in the intimacy and he would have to ignore it to make the most of it.

* * *

 

“I have an important announcement to make.”

The whole crew froze around the lunch table and worriedly looked at Sanji who had just spoken in a deep voice. Only Luffy went on devouring his share and those of the others.

“It’s about food.”

The captain stopped his fork in front of his mouth, suddenly looking frightened. He swallowed his last bite and stared at his cook with apprehension.

“We’ll have to cut ourselves down a bit. We haven’t made any provision on the last island and the reserves have severely declined. I suggest removing the snacks.”

A deathly silence greeted his statement as the looks slowly drifted towards the captain of the crew.

“As long as we always have the ten o’clock and four o’clock snacks!” he happily replied.

“That means no more food and therefore no more meat apart from the three meals, Luffy”, the blond translated for him.

“What?!”

The straw hat boy stared at him, close to tears.

“But I’m so hungry, Sanji! You can’t do that!”

“It’s not Sanji’s fault, it’s because of those pesky pirates who pillaged the last island”, Ussop sighed.

“How soon will we reach our next destination?” Franky asked.

“A couple of days. A week at the most”, Nami answered.

“It really shouldn’t be this hard, we’ll soon be able to get new supplies”, Chopper pointed out to his still-unhappy captain.

“Besides, we can go fishing!” the musician said, excited.

“The restriction also applies to beverages so you’re gonna put the brakes on your drinking habits, alcoholic swordsman”, the cook added.

“Dammit…”

“Zoro, stop dramatizing”, the navigator replied, grinding her teeth. “Everyone will make an effort.”

“Fuck it.”

While Nami rolled her eyes, the fencer got up and took the bottle he had in front of him.

“You better keep it all day because you won’t get any more, marimo man!” Sanji shouted as the door slammed behind him.

The rest of the crew left the table with less enthusiasm than usual while the blond sighed as he thought about the coming days. The atmosphere was going to be a lot less slight now…

* * *

 

“Hi, Chopper! What’s up?” Luffy asked as he entered the sick bay the next morning.

“I’m making new drugs from the herbs I bought at the pharmacy-boat”, the little reindeer standing on his stool showed him.

“What is that?

“Bay leaf.”

“And that?”

“Ginger.”

“And that weird thing?”

“Usnea. It’s an antiseptic plant.”

The captain then plunged his hand into a mixture of green leaves before suddenly pulling it out.

“Ah! It’s burning! It’s burning!” he cried out.

In his distress, he pushed the various pots of the doctor which smashed onto the ground under the horrified eyes of their owner.

“It itches!”

“It’s nettle, it’s no big deal!” Chopper tried to calm him down. “Put this soothing cream.”

The captain tore the tube out from the doctor’s paws and spread a huge amount on his own hand.

“Ah, it’s better!” the straw hat boy appreciated after a few moments.

The reindeer wearily picked up his scattered mixtures and then turned towards his friend.

“Luffy, would you mind getting out of the infirmary? I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself again…”

“Okay. Have fun!”

 

As soon as he was out, he caught sight of the gunner not far from him.

“What are you doing, Ussop?”

“An explosive mix of red beans and gunpowder!” the sniper proudly explained to his captain.

“Wow!”

Luffy ran his fingers through the mixture before bringing it to his mouth.

“It’s disgusting!” he took offence.  

“Of course! It’s not meant to be eaten!” his friend dryly explained.

“But I’m hungry!” the captain whined.

“Let me work…”

The straw hat boy sighed and his eyes identified Robin on his deckchair. He propelled himself in her direction and landed on her lap. The archaeologist looked up from her book before lowering her eyes again, indifferent to those which were scrutinizing her with interest.

“What are you reading?”

“A book.”

“A book about what?”

“A book about Bardia’s runes.”

“Bardia’s ruins?

“Bardia’s runes.”

“Ah.”

Luffy scratched his head over his straw hat.

“What’s this?”

“An ancient writing on the legendary city of Bardia.”

“Ah.”

The captain stretched his neck until his head passed in front of Robin’s, blocking her view.

“It’s interesting?”

“It’s crucial.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means I have to finish this book.”

Robin moved Luffy’s head with a third hand and got absorbed in her work again. The straw hat boy let himself fall down beside her on the green grass of the deck, dying of boredom.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw a figure getting around and he jumped up.

“Oh, Zoro!”

The swordsman froze before making a face when he saw his captain heading for him at full speed with one of his stupid smiles stuck to his face. Luffy was insufferable since the day before and he was continuously going around all the crew members. All because the cook had made arrangements to reduce the portions of food. Now he was cursing him for not having kept this vital information out of reach of Luffy’s ears.

“What are you doing?” his captain asked him with curiosity.

“I’m gonna train.”

“Awesome! Can I come with you?!”

“If you like.”

Luffy jumped up and down as Zoro was stoically carrying on his walk to his dumbbells at the back of the Sunny. When he reached his destination, he grabbed one of them and began to strengthen his right arm while the captain was breathing like a whale to lift the other.

“It’s super heavy!” he complained, his face red.

The swordsman shrugged and Luffy focused on keeping the dumbbell balanced over his head. However, he began to pitch and, carried away by the weight, he crashed into the railing that Franky had just repainted, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

“What the fuck, my dumbbell!” Zoro grumbled, watching it sink into the water.

Without losing a moment, he plunged into the sea while the cyborg glared at his captain a few steps away.

“Sorry, Franky”, he laughed. “It was pretty heavy! By the way, what are you doing?”

* * *

 

Around the dinner table that evening, a tense silence was stretching. Luffy had redoubled his efforts to steal food from his crew and everyone was looking at him in a bad mood. Unconscious of what was going on, the captain tearfully turned towards his chief cook.

“I’m hungry…”

“Luffy, how many times I have to tell you?” the blond sighed. “You won’t have anything else.”

“But I’m h-”

“If you repeat it again, I make you eat your hat”, the navigator seriously threatened him.

“And I throw you overboard”, the carpenter added, giving him a death glare.

“But…”

“You have to calm down, Luffy”, his first mate grunted. “We’re not gonna starve to death.”

“You could find an occupation”, Chopper thought. “It would help you not thinking about it.”

“I bought a new card game on Nerwa Island. You wanna test it tonight?” Ussop kindly suggested.

“Oh, I know lots of card games!” Brook enthused. “I had the time to learn them all when I drifted for fifty years on Florian Triangle! By dint of looking the cards, I had the eyes that crossed!”

“It’s too funny that you say that ‘cause you don’t have eyes anymore!” his captain laughed, banging on the table.

“Yohohohoho!”

The two friends burst out laughing and the others exchanged disillusioned glances as Robin was softly laughing.

“Whatever, don’t mind us, you can go right now”, Nami offered them with a big smile full of hope.

“Oh no! We didn’t have dessert!” the straw hat boy protested.

“Sanji-kun, don’t make them wait”, the navigator ordered him.

“Anything you want, Nami-san!”

The cook hastened to bring a tiramisu and the young redhead woman sighed when she saw that the blond still took the time to serve her and Robin first. Fortunately, Luffy swallowed his share in a second and then dragged Brook and Ussop to the door, much to the relief of the rest of the crew.

* * *

 

Sanji thoughtfully watched at the endless horizon of the sea from the crow’s nest to escape the gusts of wind. After tidying up the kitchen, he had wanted to enjoy the new quiet among the crew. The sky was starless, the waves regularly stirred the boat and a storm couldn’t be ruled out in the next few hours. However, the navigator had correctly pointed out to them that weather was coming up quicker on Grand Line than in any other part of the world. Everything was therefore possible.

The blond lit a cigarette. A new day was coming to a close on the Thousand Sunny but he wasn’t yet sleepy, the stress of the day still present in him.

“Are you still in pain?”

The cook slowly turned to the fencer and took off as calmly as possible the butt cigarette he had stuck on the corner of his lips. He then seriously looked at him before blowing the smoke.

“Do you have any other icebreakers like that?” he inquired with annoyance.

Zoro shrugged and moved closer.

“You wanted me to adapt so I ask. And besides, with the shitty day I’ve spent thanks to you, you’re lucky I’m even asking the question.”

The blond rolled his eyes and sized him up for a moment longer.

“It’s not perfect yet.”

In reality, he was practically recovered but he didn’t want to let the swordsman believe he was at his disposal so easily.

“Fuck but it’s been three days!” the latter exclaimed, disappointed. “And then if you’re here, there’s a reason, right?”

“What are you talking about?” the blond rebelled. “You implied I wish that you put your filthy paws on me?! I’ve got the right to come to the crow’s nest if I want, it’s not your private property!”

“Everyone knows it’s my place!” the swordsman strongly replied.

“But I don’t give a shit, the boat is for everyone!”

“And your kitchen, I’ve got the right to set foot there at every turn, maybe?!”

“Why, do you wanna go?!”                                

“If it’s to see your ugly face of stupid eyebrows, no thanks!”

“Then what’s your point, idiot swordsman?!”

 

The two men defiantly looked at each other for a minute, their veins popping out and their eyes overflowing with anger. Sanji felt the adrenaline running in his body. There was only Zoro to set him off in such a short time. For his part, the fencer didn’t think much of it. The cook’s insolence had a knack for making him lose his temper and his swords never itched him as much as in front of this fool’s head.

“Anyway, we wouldn’t be here if you knew how to take care of people, pseudo swordsman!” the cook went on with fury. “You should be ashamed of yourself for having treated your bedmates like this without even asking them if they were fine!”

The swordsman folded his arms, his face closed.

“I wasn’t gonna make small talk with them, I wasn’t here for that.”

“So what? It’s just respect, marimo!”

Zoro sighed and leaned against a window in the crow’s nest. He stubbornly stared at the open sea for a moment before speaking again.

“I didn’t think I came on too strong. Even so… we took the time, right?” he finally mumbled.

Sanji stealthily watched him, still dragging on his cigarette.

“Took the time? You didn’t even had the patience to undress us without tearing our clothes, I remind you. My shirt is fucked!”

“Yeah but I mean… I didn’t go straight to it, you know.”

“Sure, you had to hold out a good minute before getting to the point… To believe you can’t hold back very long.”

The cook smirked at him as she swordsman straightened, his eyes dark.

“Now that I think about it, does that mean you made an effort there?” the blond suddenly spoke again.

Stopped in his tracks, Zoro blew, visibly uncomfortable.

“A little…”

“Geez, I seriously pity those who haven’t been entitled to your high-mindedness!” the cook sniggered.

“You’re getting on my nerves!” the swordsman fumed. “If it was so unbearable, you could have stopped me, right? Unless that’s your thing, maybe? You like being in pain?”

Sanji lost his smile in front of the fencer’s sneer and stared into his eyes, furious.

“If I had wanted to, I’d have embedded you in the wall, you moron!”

“So it wasn’t that bad!” the swordsman triumphed.

“For a guy who says he has experience, I was expecting better, that’s all.”

The cook finished his cigarette and crushed it in his ashtray while the swordsman stared at him, distraught.

“Don’t freak out, marimo. I didn’t say you were bad in bed”, the blond tempered as he smiled again.

“Shut the fuck up, you pervert cook!”

Sanji giggled in front of the red cheeks and the embarrassed look of the fencer.

“I’m just saying there may be some improvement. And for that, we’ll have to train…”

His suggestive proposal made the man by his side moved.

“And when is gonna start that training, huh?” he grumbled.

“Tonight.”

“Ton-?”

Sanji brutally grabbed his lips and after the effect of surprise, the swordsman responded forcefully, squeezing him violently against him. As he was eagerly kissing him, he grunted against his mouth.

“I thought you couldn’t?”

“We don’t have to go that far, are we?” the cook replied in the same tone.

The answer seemed to be appropriate because the swordsman didn’t add anything and continued the battle he had started for the possession of his mouth before pushing him on a piece of bench that surrounded the crow’s nest along its entire length.

“Have you checked no one’s here?” the blond suddenly asked, panting.

“They’ve gone to bed. Luffy’s on watch.”

“He won’t go up?” he worried as Zoro was coming down to his neck.

“Don’t think so. His new game’s keeping him busy.”

This prospect wasn’t really reassuring but the cook was having a hard time keeping consistent his train of thoughts when he was feeling the swordsman’s body squeeze up against his own in such a way. Running his hands under his tee-shirt, he clung a little closer on to him, urging him to deepen their contact.

They just had to pray that Luffy wouldn’t go round here this night and that no storms would break out in the next few hours…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Luffy’s childishness and Sanji’s sass!  
> Be warned, next chapter will be hot as hell…


	7. Power games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter16, sealthedeal and aiyanami for your comments.  
> Thanks for your bookmarks, subscriptions and kudos.  
> Enjoy your reading.

 When Sanji opened an eye that morning, he found it was time for him to get up but he wanted to lay around in bed for once and he stretched himself for a long time. His gaze then turned on the marimo’s empty bed who had probably fallen asleep in the crow’s nest after his training the night before.

The blond went to wake up in the shower but his indolent mood turned into lustful desire and before taking on the crew’s meal preparation, he decided to go enjoy his new hobby even at this early hour.

Already four days they were pushing each other’s buttons with the swordsman to raise the temperature at every possible opportunity and he was having the time of his life, forgetting the endlessly lamentations of Luffy about the lack of meat.

 

After having climbed the rope, he discovered as planned the fencer sprawled out on the carpet on the floor of the crow’s nest, visibly deeply settled in dreamland. The cook wondered how Zoro could rest in such an uncomfortable position then he remembered that anyway, the swordsman had the improbable ability to sleep everywhere to better recover.

Sanji hesitated for a moment to wake him up gently or more brutally. He didn’t take long to decide and he approached with a calculating smile. He stepped over the swordsman without a sound and knelt without touching him to maintain the element of surprise. He knew Zoro had effective reflexes so he took every precaution to move his tee-shirt with his fingertips to have access to his pants.

The light touch made the body of the fencer shudder and the blond applied himself even more gently to freeing his garment at the most. Satisfied, he then put his hand on his underwear at the level of his crotch and began to sensually move while grabbing his lips at the same time.

 

The swordsman awoke all at once, his eye wide. He didn’t take long to understand what was happening and he immediately closed his arms around the man above him, speeding up the pace of their kiss. The cook let himself be carried away by the passion of his lover and put his hand under his last garment, tightening his grip around his manhood that was growing in his hand, which in turn increased the swordsman’s desire.

Very soon, Zoro was panting at the rate of the motions as he was looking for more contact under the blond’s shirt. Sanji also took advantage of the sensation and he played with his tongue against the one of the fencer who finally tightened, grabbing the cook against him during his relief in a hoarse grunt.

Then the swordsman adjusted his gaze to the man above him, gasping for breath. This one was staring at him with amusement.

“Don’t say I ruined your day this time!”

Zoro didn’t reply, still too stunned by this so delicious awakening. He didn’t flinch both when Sanji pulled away from him and stood up, yet to his deepest regret.

“See you later, Marimo-kun!” the blond cheerfully said, heading for the trap door.

* * *

 

“It’s really good these new pancakes, Sanji!” his captain exclaimed, his mouth full at breakfast a few moments later.

“Yes, it’s excellent!” Ussop agreed. “It’s a new recipe?”

“Not really”, the cook said. “I just put an ingredient that I had never thought of before.”

“Oh? What is it?” Chopper asked with curiosity.

“I can’t put my finger on it, it looks like a jam perhaps”, Nami thought.

“Or a jelly”, Robin added. “But I cannot say what fruit this is…”

“It’s an ingredient I found this morning”, the blond explained to them with a big smile. “As we have to pay attention to food, I use new recipes.”

Facing him, the swordsman stopped his sleepy chewing and frowned.

“Can I have more?” Luffy begged.

“Take it. There are two left”, the cook showed him.

“Awesome!”

Luffy munched his pancakes, making a mess. He then tried to recover the crumbs around his mouth with his tongue with a greedy look.

“It almost looks like honey, it sticks!” he laughed.

“You could say that”, Sanji said, absentmindedly staring at the fencer as he went by.

At his words, he saw Zoro choke on his own pancake and the remaining pieces fell on his plate. When he noticed that he was anxiously looking at Luffy, he suddenly understood the reason of his strange attitude and suppressed a laugh.

“You okay, Zoro?” the straw hat boy immediately asked him. “Don’t you want your pancake?”

Luffy licked one by one all his fingers in front of the swordsman in the obvious expectation of getting the pieces back. Zoro turned white as a sheet.

“I think he doesn’t want it any more, you can take it”, the cook suggested with amusement.

The captain threw himself onto his first mate’s food and swallowed it in one bite without noticing his confusion.

 

Then the crew slowly left the room among the chatter while Sanji cleared the table. He watched as the swordsman heavily tore loose from his seat, still pale, and gave him a shifty glance even though they were now alone in the room.

The cook planted himself in front of him, a smile on his lips.

“Do you really think I didn’t wash my hands, marimo head?”

Zoro blushed and stammered something incomprehensible. Sanji burst out laughing and threw him a little pot after having opened a cupboard.

“It’s agave syrup, you pervert swordsman.”

“It’s your fault with your innuendos and what you did this morning…”

“Sure. You really have a dirty mind…”

The fencer put down the pot, grumbling in spite of his relief, and went to the door in his turn, leaving the blond laughing in his kitchen.

* * *

 

In the middle of the morning, Nami announced to the crew that they would reach the next island the next day, which delighted everyone. Luffy in particular shouted with glee at the thought of not being limited on the food again and the cook got carried away by his good mood, promising him a delicious lunch.

So Sanji was dealing with his dishes for a while when he turned around to the sound of the opening door. He saw Zoro hesitate on the doorstep and frowned.

“What do you want?”

“Nothin’.”

“Nothing?” the blond on the defensive repeated. “Nothing like a bottle? I already said to you th-”

“No.”

The swordsman took a chair and sat in silence under the cook’s puzzled gaze. Maybe he was still mad that he had made fun of him this morning? Finally, as Zoro wasn’t moving, he shrugged and continued his preparation.

He finely cut the onions and peppers before adding them to the chicken that browned in the olive oil then he chopped the herbs before tasting the sauce and adding a hint of cinnamon. He then began to melt chocolate with a knob of butter for dessert. He had planned on making a black forest, a cake that Nami was particularly fond of. While thinking about her favorite navigator, the blond put the finishing touches to his homemade whipped cream before putting it in the fridge. He then turn off heat under his dish and covered it before chiseling new fresh herbs that he would set down at the last moment on the plates.

“Cook.”

Oh. He actually had forgotten this one.

“Hm?”

 

The swordsman had watched all the chief’s movements. He was rarely taking the time to see him glide in his true environment, his kitchen. His ease and dexterity indisputably placed him in his element, making him forget everything else. So Zoro had been able to observe him at his leisure.

When he had come in, he had set his mind then he had paused. Usually, he didn’t bother with niceties but this time, he had wondered if he wasn’t hearing himself too much. Although their hobby was pleasant, still it shouldn’t become his main activity. So he had taken the time to sit down to restrain himself but seeing the blond getting restless in front of him had got the better of his thoughts. It had been days since he and Sanji were pushing each other’s buttons and he was reaching his limit.

“I’m hungry.”

The cook turned towards him, curious. The man was seriously staring at him.

“It will be ready in a whole twenty minutes.”

Zoro stood up and Sanji watched as he approached him, more and more surprised.

“I’m hungry for you”, the swordsman stated, planting himself a centimeter in front of him, perfectly serious.

“Oh…”

He hadn’t seen it coming but this summary invitation wasn’t unpleasant. He glanced at his dishes before drawing his attention back to the swordsman, his steamy look never leaving him.

“I still have the chocolate ganache’s cake to do and…”

“You’ll have time.”

Sanji had doubts about it but the man’s eyes in front of him completely hypnotized him. Zoro leaned forward to impatiently kiss him and the blond felt his last hesitation melt away like snow in the sun.

“We’re going to the aquarium, no question of ruining my preparations so close to meal time”, he then decided.

The swordsman nodded, not caring about the place as long as he was getting what he wanted.

 

They were going towards the back door to stay as discreet as possible when Nami’s voice rang out from outside.

“Everybody on deck!”

The two men exchanged a look and Zoro sighed as the cook was already rushing towards the navigator. He quickly followed and found the rest of the crew. Outside, the wind had strengthened and the young woman had slipped into a raincoat.

“I think we’re going to have a little gust of wind, get ready!” she shouted at them.

Everyone nodded. The sky was clear but Nami’s intuition was never wrong and they were still busy when they saw black clouds looming on the horizon.

* * *

 

Finally, the meal took place an hour later, the storm having quickly fallen to make room for simple gray clouds. Over the course of the afternoon, the weather stabilized on the next island’s climate in a beautiful blue sky, giving spring sunshine and a warm breeze. Then the cook wanted to treat his friends to an unexpected snack in the late afternoon. He could empty his reserves since he would go shopping the next day.

“Round of ice cream!”

“Awesome!” the captain yelled, rushing to Sanji.

However, he was stopped in his tracks by the cook’s foot in his stomach, taking his breath away.

“Girls first, rude rubber!” the blond rebelled.

He turned towards the navigator and the archaeologist who were resting in their deckchairs, a charming smile on his lips.

“Ladies, let yourself be tempted by our many flavors. Pineapple and coconut for young girls looking for exoticism, red berries for passionate ones or classic dark chocolate for those who aren’t afraid to lit up in front of strong aromas. All our flavors are livened up by homemade whipped cream, dark chocolate chips and raspberry coulis.”

The girls had a smile to thank him and Nami chose the red berries while Robin took a pineapple-coconut bowl. The cook gave them a last charming look before turning towards the boys who drooled behind him.

“I want the strong chocolate!” Luffy immediately exclaimed.

“Strong chocolate!” Brook blissfully repeated.

“I want red berries, please, Sanji!” Ussop begged.

“Me too!” Chopper asked.

“Chocolate, it suits me”, the cyborg said.

 

The blond finished his distribution by Zoro who had been dozing against the mast. Franky sat down a little further to think about a new gadget and Brook sat next to him to compose a new ballad on the icy flavors’ theme that refreshed the body he no longer had.

“There’s pineapple-coconut, marimo head”, Sanji showed him, handing the bowl to the fencer.

“I don’t like that”, he grumbled, looking disgusted.

“Since when?” the cook wondered. “You usually eat all foods.”

“When I have the choice, I have preferences and I don’t like pineapple-coconut.”

Sanji mumbled. He hated when his cooking was called into question but as a good professional, it was his duty to satisfy his guests. Even if it was this fool.

“What kind of flavor do you like?” he wearily asked.

“Chocolate mint.”

“Well… I should have known.”

“Why?” the other asked, surprised.

“Because it’s as green as your marimo head!” the cook sneered.

He burst into laughter and Zoro scowled.

 

He was feeling generous so he went away to his kitchen and made another bowl of ice cream. He shook his head in front of the raspberry coulis that wouldn’t go that well with mint and took the time to melt some chocolate instead.

When he showed his ice cream to the swordsman, this one took it with his fingertips, still grumpy, and the blond frowned. He had totally remade a bowl for him, he could show a minimum level of gratitude!

“Don’t look so glad, you bastard”, he grumbled.

“It’s okay, it’s just ice cream. You’re not gonna cry for that, are you?” the fencer replied, delighted to regain the upper hand.

“Sanji, there are other ice creams?” Luffy asked, smeared with chocolate.

“You’ve eaten enough sugar for today, you.”

“Oh…”

 

The straw hat boy spread over the grass of the deck not far from them and Chopper and Ussop soon joined him. The blond was now in a bad mood and he was watching the swordsman enjoy his ice cream with small bites, a smug look stuck on his face.

“You know what we need on the Sunny?” the captain suddenly asked to his two friends next to him. “A swimming pool!”

“A swimming pool? But you can’t even swim!” the sniper pointed out.

“An ice creams’ pool!” Luffy stated with determination.

“Oh, that would be nice!” the little reindeer imagined with delight, already closing his eyes.

“We could rest while being cool and as soon as we’re hungry, hop, ice cream!” the captain explained.

“But it’d melt”, Ussop reminded them. “It wouldn’t last five minutes!”

“Franky will make a permanent cooler!” his captain exclaimed. “There’ll be all the flavors we want! Right, Franky?!”

The engineer vaguely nodded and Luffy took it for an approval when it was more likely that he didn’t even heard his question.

The cook slunk away, a devilish smile on his lips. He had just had a genius idea to mess with the pseudo swordsman.

 

He came back a few moments later, the remaining pineapple-coconut ice cream pushed into a cone and he innocently sat down in front of the fencer not far from his friends.

Luffy was continuing to make them dream.

“One day, the pool will be filled with chocolate ice cream, then strawberry, then vanilla, then…”

He went on listing all the ice creams’ flavor of the Creation while Sanji quietly ate his own. Or rather, sensually licked his cone from Zoro’s point of view in front of him. Besides, he was almost sure the blond was doing it on purpose to get revenge on his lack of politeness earlier. And it was working.

“We could make soft ice-cream days!” Chopper suddenly stepped in. “Double flavor!”

“These are the best ice creams!” the gunner agreed. “A mouthful of vanilla. A mouthful of strawberry. Hmmm!”

Zoro held his breath as the blond slowly moved his tongue over the length of the sorbet before swallowing the coconut tip, keeping his eyes on him. Was he dreaming or the cook was teasing him with ice cream in front of the whole crew?

What a…

“And you know what’s even better?” Luffy excitedly carried on. “Whipped cream! It’s as light as a cloud and it melts in the mouth!”

… Pervert.

The cook swallowed the ice cream all the way to the cone before removing it and licking his lips, his eyes still glued to his. The swordsman swallowed hard and gave him a burning look, only hoping that no one was looking in their direction.

“An ice cream’s pool with whipped cream would be a dream”, Chopper confirmed as the three friends sighed in unison.

Sanji let his tongue play around the ice cream and felt Zoro’s blazing look on him. The tension had clearly stepped up a notch between them and he was glad they were outside.

He stared at the man a few feet away and licked his ice cream again, eye-to-eye with the swordsman. As he felt Zoro tense, he firmly looked one last time at him before munching the sorbet, clearly severing it.

The fencer slightly jumped in front of him and Sanji gave him his best smile. Crestfallen, the swordsman moved against the mast.

 

The cook got up without glancing at him and picked up everyone’s cups before washing them and happily tackling the evening meal.

That would teach him to believe that he could behave like a spoiled child with him!

* * *

 

Zoro had gone to train after the ice cream’s episode and the cook didn’t see him again until the meal, which he decided to claim as victory. Yet during dinner, the swordsman sent him signs that couldn’t be mistaken and his eyes full of challenge assured him that the game wasn’t over yet.

Sanji was firmly waiting for him. If they had something in common, it was their desire to never submit to the other, whatever the subject was.

* * *

 

“You thought you were gonna get away with this?”

The warm and smooth voice in his back sent Sanji a delicious shiver without even turning around. He continued to rinse the plate he was holding in his hands, taking his time. The fencer had taken his, probably waiting for the Sunny to fall asleep and he heard him put his swords against the wall before locking the door. The message was clear.

“What are you complaining about? You didn’t like it?” he smirked.

“I’m still hungry. It’s not worthy of a real cook”, the swordsman said, coming closer.

The blond finally turned, a provocative smile on his lips.

“It’s because you’re not the type to savor. You devour right away but you’d appreciate it more by taking the time to enjoy every bite.”

“If you know how to change the flavors, I’m sure I could enjoy myself.”

“Never tell a chef how to do it. He decides what will be lucky enough to be on the menu.”

The two lovers faced each other, their eyes sparkling. None of them wanted to lose the verbal duel they had started but their words were awakening their senses.

“And then, you’ll come and tell me you haven’t a dirty mind, huh?” the blond laughed.

“It must be said you know a lot about hint, damn pervert.”

“I admit that seeing you imagine all I can do to you is a real pleasure.”

Zoro stepped forward, his predatory smile in the corner of the mouth.

“To think that until a short time ago you wanted me to believe it wasn’t your thing. You know how to keep your cards hidden…”

“I guess I thought I couldn’t get anything out of your broccoli head.”

The swordsman snickered.

“You have a lot of nerve for having turning me on like that earlier, cook and I intend to make you scream so that you regret it tonight.”

“You’ll be the one who’ll beg me to finish you before dawn”, the cook answered in the same tone.

“I’m gonna teach you a lesson, two-bit womanizer”, Zoro whispered as he brutally brought him closer to him.

“Then what are you waitin’ for, stupid swordsman? An engraved invitation?”

The fencer crossed in a flash the few inches that still stood between them, savagely throwing himself onto his lips and drawing him up against himself. In response, Sanji immediately put his hands under his tee-shirt and scratched his back to hold him. Zoro then took on his neck and pushed him against the nearest wall so that his hands could move on the rest of his body.

The cook was determined to not let himself be led and he resolved to use the hard way to achieve his ends. With a well-placed kick, he destabilized the swordsman who fell to the ground and before he could get up, he sat astride him while regaining possession of his lips.

 

The swordsman had understood his intentions and he tried to use his strength to turn the tables. Sensing his motion, the blond moved his pelvis against his and their masculinities rubbed deliciously, stopping the fencer in his efforts, breathless. Sanji then secured his influence by taking his own shirt off and giving his chest to the eager hands of the swordsman while he was taking his tee-shirt off. In the process, he unbuttoned Zoro’s pants and dropped it along with his underpants which he sent flying further as well as his boots.

The swordsman had only his bandana tied to his left arm and the blond decided to keep it there, finding this picture rather erotic. The latter didn’t flinch, focused on his only impatience, and Sanji finally slid his hand over his hardened manhood.

The cook had put away his anxiety and embarrassment in the back of his brain, too focused on his victory over the fencer’s body and his irregular breathing. The swordsman sensed what was going to happen and he didn’t dare moving. It was exactly what the blond wanted, that Zoro would leave it to him and he could impose his own pace.

 

Sanji confidently stared into the feverish gaze of the swordsman and ran his tongue over his lips, defiant as hell.

“Trust me, you’ll never look at an ice cream the same way again, marimo.”

The swordsman’s eyes widened as he felt the cook’s tongue lazily going back along his proudly erect member. He couldn’t believe that Sanji was daring to stare at him in that posture, a challenging look deep into his eyes. He was gonna pay for it.

He tried to regain control by straightening to show him he wasn’t sensitive to his caresses but the blond closed his mouth all around him and Zoro fell backwards, out of action.

“Bastard…”

He felt a smile stretch the cook’s lips and bit his tongue to leave him no other source of satisfaction.

“If you want me to stop, feel free to beg me”, his lover scoffed against his skin.

“I can tell you’re a beginner”, he retorted, yet panting.

Sanji raised his eyebrows, a playful smile in the corner of the lips. He resumed his strokes with the tip of his tongue and added his hand to vary the pleasures. Despite his willpower to resist him, he felt that Zoro was tightening and his breathing was quickening. He then increased his motions and the swordsman’s fingers sank into the ground to prevent him from completely losing face in front of the blond. The latter continued his actions until he felt the fencer bend against him before suddenly withdrawing.

With a crazy look, the swordsman straightened up on one elbow and stared at him. Sanji gave him a huge innocent smile which supremely annoyed him.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he gasped, glaring at him.

“I’m having fun.”

“Don’t start this all over again!”

“That’s up to you…”

“You can’t do that!” he fumed.

“Just say the word: please.”

“Screw you!”

“As you wish.”

“Asshole…”

 

The fencer let himself fall to the ground again, greatly annoyed. The cook began to draw small languorous circles with his fingertips on the swordsman’s belly which was rising at a rapid pace. He then pressed his strokes and casually played with his manhood still hardened. Zoro could have blown him off or even get his stuff back and leave but he obviously didn’t have the strength. Or the desire.

“You have no right to do that”, the swordsman muttered again.

“I have every right.”

“You really are a bloody pervert…”

“One word.”

Sanji sensually licked the fencer’s chest whose hips rose without meeting anything that could appease him. The blond then increased his motions and felt Zoro’s hands crash hard on his shoulders. The swordsman had a lot of willpower but he was determined to win tonight’s duel.

“Do it…” the fencer panted.

The cook continued to play lasciviously with his tongue on his chest while brushing against his hips and the breath of the swordsman locked over him.

“What were you saying?”

Zoro released his breath and bit his lips. Sanji took the opportunity to run his tongue along his overheated male organ and a hoarse grunt escaped him.

“Dammit, do it!”

“Tell me the magic word…”

“Please… Do it…”

The swordsman didn’t have dignity anymore but he had no limit either. He wanted the cook to get to the bottom and release him from his torture by all means.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?

“Shut the fuck up now!”

The blond couldn’t hold back his laughter but once he had given his word, he kept it and he put his mouth on his manhood, covering it with small kisses before slowly playing with his tongue. Above him, all the muscles of the swordsman were tensing with each of his breath and when he entirely wrapped it with his mouth, the fencer breathed out with relief, accompanying his motions with his hips faster and faster.

 

The position was far from comfortable for the cook but hearing Zoro lose control was worth it and he used his hand to stimulate him further as he was catching his breath. He wasn’t sure how to get it right and being on his knees between the legs of the swordsman had been a little turnoff at first but finally, he had quickly realized that he was in the best place to take power. Each jerky breathing in, every motion of the fencer’s body was depending on him. He then took advantage of it to twirl his tongue over the top of the tight manhood and enjoyed the hoarse grunt he wrung out of the man above him. It definitely was more exciting than expected…

Suddenly, the swordsman’s body violently tensed up and Sanji felt himself being tearing out from his activity before his lover released himself on his own belly. As the fencer was catching his breath, his eyes closed, the blond stared at him, surprised.

“You didn’t want me…”

“What, would you have wanted?”

“Uh… No, I don’t think so”, the cook admitted. “I was just thinking you wouldn’t do me any favors.”

Zoro opened his eyes and turned to him.

“You’re gonna regret it, darts eyebrow. I’m gonna make you scream so much you’ll have a loss of voice tomorrow morning.”

Sanji responded to his provocation with a suggestive look. In reality, he thought that after this intensity, Zoro would slip into sleep without further ado but he clearly had underestimated the swordsman. Decidedly, none of them liked to lose…

 

The fencer got up and grabbed his tee-shirt, nonchalantly wiping his belly with it before flinging it on the worktop. Having also stood on his own two feet again, the blond followed his move with his eyes, displeased.

“Don’t throw it anywhere, you’re still in a kitchen!”

“Don’t try to change the subject. You’re gonna get it”, the man retorted, bringing him closer to him, a predatory smile at the corner of his lips.

He ripped his bandana off and, completely naked, eagerly kissed him while letting his hands run through his white chest, leaving burning marks all along his skin. Sanji was probably expecting him to be as impatient as usual and he was determined to surprise him. Besides, thanks to his little treat, he could more easily be calm now.

Against him, the cook was already starting to react. He was tightening his grip around the swordsman’s body who ran his hand against his crotch to size up his degree of excitation. Satisfied about it, Zoro slowly unbuckled his belt while continuing his kisses on his mouth before going down to his collarbone.

Sanji was on guard. He knew the fencer had something in mind but he didn’t know what and the apprehension was fighting over the delight that gradually took him over. Zoro was giving him wonderful shivers in the small of his back while he was just kissing him… Stupid swordsman, why was he so good at it? Yet the cook couldn’t refuse this challenge because cowardice would be worse than defeat. He held a groan when he felt his lover’s hands slowly massage his penis while biting his left nipple. He tried to grab the wall behind him but he was too far away and reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around the swordman’s shoulders, drawing him even closer.

 

Zoro had finally got rid of the blond’s pants and this one had taken care of his shoes and socks in a single motion. The swordsman was feeling him hurrying more and more against him, demanding a greater contact that he didn’t want to express out loud.

That was the fencer’s tactic. He was going to drive him so crazy that he would have nothing to demand and it would be Sanji who was going to stoop to ask him what he wanted. A mischievous smile on his lips, he voluntarily rubbed his manhood against the one of his lover, wresting a groan of frustration from him when the cook found that his underwear was still an obstacle between them. Carrying his strokes on his chest, the swordsman nibbled his neck before licking his ear lobe and go down to his neck.

Sanji was really hot now. Between his hands, his mouth and his crotch, Zoro seemed to cover his entire body, leaving him no rest to catch his breath and his senses. His penis was seriously starting to hurt because of the frictions too precarious and fast. Nevertheless, his lover wasn’t moving on to the next thing, like he was determined to make him languish.

“What are you waiting for, marimo?” he whispered.

“What, already?” the man quietly answered against his ear.

Already? the cook repeated himself. It was at least fifteen minutes that he was turning him on, he didn’t want to move on? Zoro continued to annoy him with his tongue in his neck and the blond had more and more trouble staying on his feet. When the swordsman lifted his hands up his belly to his nipples, Sanji felt his breathing speed up without him being able to do anything about it. He couldn’t indefinitely stay like that, he wasn’t going to hold…

He grabbed the fencer and dragged him to the bench of the room without peeling off their lips, feeling the excitement twisting his back. He lay down and Zoro followed the motion above him, kissing him more and going down to redraw his abdominal muscles for long minutes.

 

Reaching excitement pitch, Sanji sat up again and slid his underwear over his legs under the mocking gaze of his shipmate.

“You’re a real virgin, stupid eyebrows.”

“Shut up. I thought you were gonna make me scream, cactus head?”

“It’ll come.”

If only Zoro knew how right he was. Because when their manhood met without the fabric barrier, the cook arched in a hoarse groan that sent chills to his torturer. The swordsman also had to make an effort to control himself, his excitement coming back at full speed in the last few minutes. However, he felt that the blond was coming to the end of his patience and that he would soon give his pride up.

Indeed, Sanji was losing himself in feelings. They overwhelmed him before giving him to a new wave. He controlled less and less his sighs and groans to which Zoro answered by redoubling his efforts. He knew what the fencer was waiting for. That he cracks. And he felt he would soon reach his breaking point but he wanted more.

“Zoro…”

The swordsman lifted his head from his chest, a smile on his lips.

“What do you want?” he whispered.

“You know very well”, the cook grumbled.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to be hurt this time”, he asked, falsely worried.

“Don’t piss me off, idiot! I say I’m ready!”

“All right…”

Zoro hid his broad smile against the quivering belly of his lover. If Sanji thought his ordeal was over, he would soon realize his mistake…

He approached a finger of his bottom which actually had no difficulty in going in. The second one was more laborious but also engendered more pleasure for his partner who was panting harder and harder. The swordsman moved inside, for once taking the time to properly prepare him in order to accentuate his exaltation and finally, he found what he was looking for.

 

The blond’s cry of surprise gave him his victory and he began to aim at his tender spot, sending the cook in the seventh heaven at full speed among shameless moans he didn’t even try to hide.

The state of his lover was seriously starting to drive him crazy and the swordsman sighed with relief when Sanji’s hand stopped him and that his wild gaze fell on him.

“Hurry the fuck up”, he hoarsely whispered.

Zoro didn’t try to keep the suspense last any longer and he penetrated him all at once, yet stopping the time needed for Sanji to get used to his presence and that the inevitable pain ease. Seizing his lips to relax him more quickly, he felt the blond dug his nails into his shoulders before encouraging him to move with small motions of the pelvis. The race for release was now launched but the swordsman wasn’t forgetting his promise and he moved until he found what was striking down his lover.  
Overwhelmed by the pleasure and amazement that his partner was giving him with this motion, the cook let himself go backwards while Zoro was steadying his hold on his hips, making him suffocate with every thrust.

The swordsman was feeling Sanji contract more and more regularly around him, threatening him in his turn to make him lose control. However, he couldn’t flinch before he did and he leaned toward his hot body to grab his manhood, going back and forth. The blond straight away arched his back and leaned against his forearms, jerky breathing and uninterrupted moans. A few seconds later, he released himself between their sweaty bodies and Zoro joined him two thrusts later, collapsing on him.

 

Then they granted themselves a good minute of silent recovery before Sanji spoke.

“Shit… What was that about?” he whispered, still out of breath.

Zoro pulled back and rolled to the side against the wall. A satisfied smile on his lips, he watched him, resting on one elbow.

“That was the proof I can make you scream like a girl.”

“You’re one to talk, moss head. You just begged me earlier!”

“It was beginner’s luck…”

“Still, we’re at 3-1 today”, the blond pointed out with a mocking smile, catching his cigarettes with his fingertips.

“3-1?”

“Three times for you, only one for me. I may be the rookie but I’m not the one who can’t hold back.”

Zoro said nothing more but he resolved to go back to balance as soon as possible.

“On the other hand, I must admit you’ve gotten better”, the cook thoughtfully said, blowing his smoke.

The swordsman was immediately happy again.

“If you’re good, I might consider to do this again one of these days”, he chuckled.

“In your dreams. It’s you who’s gonna get it next time.”

The fencer frowned and Sanji finished his cigarette before slowly put it out without noticing his concerned look. A new silence enveloped them and the blond felt himself sucked into sleeping.

“I think I’m gonna sleep here”, he mumbled.

“Do what you want but it would be weird if someone turns up out of the blue.”

“Dammit…”

Sanji wriggled free of the bench. To think that he still had to wash before going to bed… He straightened up and feebly tried to put on his clothes.

For his part, Zoro didn’t bother to dress and after picking them up, he quietly left the room, his clothes in one hand and his swords in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	8. Hide-and-seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter16, theshittycook, COTZO and AlfredKvaak for your comments.  
> Thanks for your subscription and your kudos.

 The next afternoon, Franky brought relief to his crew.

“Island in sight!”

Immediately, a human tide invaded the deck and all eyes were on the piece of land with excitement.

“Finally, food and adventure!” Luffy shouted, thrilled.

“It’s Almond Trees Island”, Nami explained as they were discovering a mountainous island with green walls.

“They are exporting almonds all over the Grand Line area”, Robin confirmed.

“Almonds are great for health”, Sanji appreciated, lighting a cigarette.

“We can have new recipes?” his captain inquired, his eyes bright.

“Almond trout, almond cake, almond chicken”, the cook listed, delighting the straw hat boy more and more.

“We’ll go by the market and this time, we’ll really fill up”, the navigator agreed.

 

The Sunny docked in the calm bay of the island and Nami was watching out for the screams in terror linked to the boat’s Jolly Roger but not a guard came to even claim the mooring fee. She appreciated the island even more.

After allocating orders, recommendations and blows, the redhead let everyone get down to their task. Sanji and Chopper were assigned to the shopping, Franky and Brook to the cola reserves, Robin and Nami to go round the shops, Zoro to the Sunny’s watch and Ussop to Luffy’s who had ejected  from the boat as soon as they had their back turned.

A second later, the straw hat crew members set foot enthusiastically on the mainland and dashed into the streets cheerfully.

* * *

 

“Look, Ussop! A show!”

The sniper clung on to the wall, his tongue hanging out. After quickly finding Luffy who was gazing blissfully a spit-roasted chicken turn, he had bought one to please him. Since then, and to his utter despair, the captain was running everywhere to discover the city.

“Luffy, for God’s sake”, he begged. “Stop running around… I can’t stand this anymore…”

“But look!”

The captain pressed his long nose to the poster on the wall and the gunner made an effort to adjust his sight.

“A big party in honor of the eclipse”, he read. “What eclipse?”

“The eclipse of noon tomorrow, young people!” a rotund inhabitant at their side answered, a broad smile on his lips. “You haven’t heard?”

As the two were shaking their heads negatively, he continued.

“A total solar eclipse will take place tomorrow at noon. It’s a very rare event and there’ll be lots of entertainments in the evening to celebrate. Stallholders will be present, musicians are coming from all over the region and there’ll be a competition of the biggest eater of almonds!”

“A food contest? That’s great!” Luffy exclaimed.

“You can register but I warn you, there are very good eaters around here!”

“Don’t worry about him”, Ussop reassured him, sighing.

“So enjoy it!” the inhabitant finished, resuming his way.

“Thank you! Goodbye!” they answered in unison.

* * *

 

The cook carefully examined the different almonds’ varieties spread out before him. He had never seen so many and he was absolutely delighted with his discoveries, dozens of new recipes germinating in his mind at their sight. Not far from him, Chopper was selecting dried herbs by the island’s sun whose scents invaded the whole market.

Suddenly, Sanji jumped. The swordsman had come so close he had almost bumped into him when he had turned around.

“Jeez, what are you doing here, you?!” he barked. “Weren’t you supposed to watch the boat?”

“I took a break.”

“Huh?”

“Come here five minutes…”

“But you’re completely out of y-”

“Shut up, Chopper’s gonna hear you.”

The cook gave him an angry look and moved a little while actually lowering his voice despite the noisy crowd.

“You’re completely out of your mind!” he repeated. “Leaving the Sunny unattended! I know I got you in seventh heaven last night but even s-”

“Brook and Franky came back”, the swordsman interrupted. “I thought we might have time…”

“I haven’t finished the shopping”, the blond grumbled. “And how did you manage to come here by the way?”

Zoro felt his cheeks coloring.

“I searched… a little.”

“How long?” Sanji wanted to know, raising a mocking eyebrow.

“Not that long”, the swordsman dodged.

“Of course…”

“Well then, are you coming or not?”

“But where do you want us to do… that?” the blond inquired, half puzzled half annoyed.

“Don’t know… The street over there, it’s-”

“Forget it, I’m not that desperate”, the cook calmly said. “I must finish the shopping anyway.”

The swordsman scowled and the blond couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have other opportunities.”

“Oh, Zoro, what are you doing here?” Chopper asked, approaching.

“He got lost”, the cook said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Not a bit. Franky asked me to tell the cook he needed other cola supplies. We gotta go help him.”

“Really?” the little reindeer said. “But, what about shopping?”

“Yeah, what about shopping, Cactus-kun?” the cook sneered, understanding Zoro’s maneuver.

“Let’s hustle and we’re going after”, he explained confidently.

“I want to meet the almond leafs specialists”, Chopper said. “I’ll meet you there, okay?”

“No problem.”

Zoro watched the reindeer walked away, a triumphant smile on his lips.

“You’re lucky, moron”, the cook snapped once certain Chopper couldn’t hear them.

“Let’s move it with your almonds”, the swordsman replied, obviously in a hurry.

Sanji sighed and refocused on the stall in front of him.

* * *

 

Nami threw a twentieth skirt on the pile in front of her.

“This one too, miss?” the salesman asked, a huge smile on his lips.

“No, just the first one. The others are too expensive.”

“W-well”, the man stammered. “And you, miss?” he said, turning towards Robin.

“I’m going to take this blouse”, she answered, holding him the garment.

“That be all?”

“No. We’re going to look at the shoes now!” the navigator exclaimed with delight.

“My pleasure. This way, please.”

The seller sighed inside. These two pests made him empty his shelves to take only tiny items. It was time he asked for a raise to his boss…

* * *

 

The swordsman pushed the cook with a shove of the shoulder to an alley away from the agitation of the market, causing him to stumble.

“Are you out of your bleedin’ mind?” the blond got mad, restoring his balance and his bags of almonds narrowly.

“Stop playing the killjoy”, Zoro grumbled, pulling him against him after flinging his own bags whose treasure escaped to the ground.

“My almonds!” the blond went upset.

The fencer sighed.

“Don’t you wanna forget your food for five minutes?” he groaned. “You look like Luffy…”

“At least he’d be more careful than you are with this food!” the cook sharply replied. “Everything’s screwed up now, stupid!”

“I don’t wanna fight”, the latter whispered, sinking into his neck.

“No way, marimo!” Sanji pushed him away. “You don’t deserve it!”

The swordsman’s eye widened, taken aback.

“What d’you mean?”

“You don’t deserve that I leave you the privilege to touch my wonderful body. You’re too disrespectful!”

“You’re nuts”, he grunted.

“Still, you’d better off keeping yourself in check until tomorrow if you wanna take advantage of me!”

“Tomorrow?” Zoro repeated, annoyed. “But why wait until tomorrow?”

“Because you ruined my purchases and I have to go back and then because I decided it’d be like that so you have no choice!” the blond settled.

Sanji picked up the last spared bags and went back to the market crowd while the swordsman felt his jaw tense violently as he was watching him walk away.

* * *

 

The blond picked up the last plates and went back to the kitchen to put them down after dinner on the Sunny. As he was coming out, he felt the look of the fencer absently hanging out on him. Indeed, Zoro wasn’t participating in the lively discussion of the table put up on the deck. He couldn’t care less about this eclipse and the weirdos who worshipped it but all the others found it exciting and had already planned to attend the festivities of the next day.

With an air worthy of the greatest actors, Sanji took advantage of the joyful mess to voluntarily graze Zoro’s hand when he grabbed his bottle. The latter jumped and cast a questioning look at him but the cook superbly ignored him, throwing the swordsman into gloom again. Shortly after, he started over the same thing by brushing against his leg under the table while smoking his cigarette, pretending to be interested in the discussion. Once again, Zoro moved, obviously lost by the mixed signals he thought he was getting and Sanji didn’t regret his diabolical idea. This idiot had to pay for his harshness in the morning and there was nothing like making him crazy as long as possible.

 

When everyone went to bed a few moments later, the blond finished cleaning his kitchen and was about to get back to his bunk when he saw the swordsman on deck for his watch. Sanji smiled. Checking that no one else was sticking around, he took off his jacket and shirt before nonchalantly walk past the swordsman who opened his eyes wide as he approached.

“Fuck, cook! What are you doing half naked?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing. A little accident just now”, he answered with detachment.

“What happened?”

“There was boiling oil in a saucepan and I turned around too quickly. Well, while you’re here, don’t you wanna check it didn’t burn me?” he asked, turning his back for him to examine it. “I wouldn’t like bothering Chopper but it still ruined my shirt”, he continued, sounding affected.

Zoro glanced at the cook’s white shoulders and muscular back. He hesitated a second before giving in to temptation and put a hand on his waist.

“Touch with your eyes, okay?” the blond stopped him. “I may be hurt.”

“You got nothing”, the swordsman grumbled after a few moments of examination without wandering hand.

“Here I am relieved.”

With these words, the cook continued his way to his bed with a big smile, knowingly ignoring the torments of the other man.

* * *

 

The next day, Zoro silently entered the boys’ quarters where Sanji was finishing tying his tie. It was almost noon and everyone was getting ready to go on the city square to admire the total solar eclipse.

“Time’s up”, the swordsman sneakily pointed out behind his back.

The cook didn’t even bother to turn and looked at himself in the mirror.

“No”, he quietly answered.

“You said tomorrow and it was yesterday!” the fencer strongly reminded him.

“We have until 23:59 as far as I know so stop whining.”

Zoro felt anger flooded through him. He was willing to bet that the blond was reveling in the situation since the day before and that he enjoyed it blithely. Sanji was taking a little too much pleasure to upset him whenever he had the chance and their new relationship made no difference. On the contrary, he seemed to have discovered an additional way of getting on the nerves of his rival and lover. The fencer had the impression that the cook continued to want to play hard to get by all means and he was hesitating between irritation and attractive provocation.

“All right, I don’t care anyway. I don’t feel like doing it”, he said, folding his arms.

“Of course.”

Sanji turned at last, a confident smile on his face, and boldly put his hand on the swordsman’s pants who gazed at him in surprise. The blond had only a few seconds to wait before feeling his manhood waking up.

“I’m not worried”, he burst out laughing as Zoro flushed.

“Perverted cook!”

“Sanji-kun! Zoro!” Nami called from the outside. “Let’s go!”

“I’m coming, Nami-san!” the cook exclaimed, flying to the door.

 

The swordsman took a few seconds to calm down before he followed suit. He didn’t know what to think of his attitude. He couldn’t tell if it was an extension of their rivalry or if Sanji was still taking advantage of it to duck out of his desire.

Finally, he shrugged. The blond always ended up being unable to resist and Zoro was getting what he wanted then the cook could try to run away, the swordsman was still victorious.

* * *

 

The moon was darkening the solar star, making the atmosphere magical and unreal. On the square around them, shouts of joy and admiration began to fuse and the straw hat crew members weren’t left behind, amazed. The downtown square was huge and it seemed to them that the whole city had made an appointment here. For the occasion, they had put on special glasses recommended by Ussop to protect them from the sun’s rays and they were staring at the sky with fascination. All but the swordsman who was looking at the sea beyond the horizon with a bored look.

“Don’t tell me you’re upset?” the cook who had come closer whispered stealthily.

The latter shrugged.

“It sucks.”

“I don’t believe it, what a bad taste!”

The swordsman rolled his eyes and dived back into his dreary contemplation when he felt Sanji’s hand quietly pull his own. Then he saw the cook silently beckoned over him to move back and he followed him, tempted by his seductive smile. At the crossing of the street, they walked a little further from the crowd, protected by the narrowness of a small street and the growing darkness.

“You should learn to enjoy spectacles of nature”, Sanji whispered before unceremoniously kissing him.

“I’m working on it”, the other grumbled, bringing their two bodies together with a sudden move.

Hidden by the total darkness now, Sanji put his hands under the swordsman’s clothes on his back to keep him close to his own skin as Zoro’s were trying to cover as much space as possible along his body. Their tongues got tangled and their breaths became scarce but the sensation was too delicious to be stopped. They only had a few minutes and they had to enjoy it.

 

Time running too fast, the brightness returned and the blond resolved to gently push back his partner. He loved those little stolen moments he was snatching from the fencer when he wasn’t expecting it. He liked showing him he could as well give him paradise or hell according to his desires.

“It was a little taste for tonight”, he promised, out of breath and his eyes filled with defiance.

The swordsman nodded and reluctantly came unstuck from his body, aware that their secret was only a matter of seconds now.

They got back to their positions near their friends just in time to see them remove their glasses and exchange their feelings with excitement. Zoro looked into the cook’s eyes beyond laughter and cheers of the crew.

Tonight. He had promised.

* * *

 

The night party given in honor of the eclipse was royal. In the square occupied by the crowd that morning, trestles and multicolored stands had taken place in the middle of large tables. The music and laughter echoed around them while a mouth-watering smell of roasted groundnuts immediately attracted the crew’s captain towards the competition of the biggest eater of almonds.

“Ussop, are you joining?” he asked his friend.

“Why not”, the gunner said. “It’s an adventure that doesn’t seem too risky for once!”

“You could always die from indigestion”, the archaeologist pointed out by his side.

“Thanks, Robin”, he groused. “I’m just gonna settle for kebab in that case…”

“Zoro, you wanna take part?” Luffy asked.

“Almonds aren’t my thing”, the swordsman winced.

“Chopper? Sanji?”

“No thanks, I prefer cotton candy!” the little reindeer answered while the girls, Franky and Brook also declined.

“We’re gonna encourage you, Luffy. Don’t worry about us”, the cook added.

“Okay!”

The young man introduced himself to the organizer and came back a few moments later with a badge and his registration number, grinning from ear to ear.

“There is a sound and light show about the history of the city a little later”, Nami, who had taken the program, read. “You interested, Robin?”

“It must be fascinating”, the young dark hair woman agreed.

“Look, Brook, they have planned concerts!” Franky showed him.

“Where?!”

 

The small group strolled in the middle of the various stalls and let themselves being carried away by the festive atmosphere of the city. They walked past a shooting range and Nami got amazed by a magnificent compass. Eyes full of stars, she turned towards her friends.

“Whoever picks me up this compass, I give him a week of watch off!”

Everyone rushed to the stall and the stallholder warmly welcomed them despite the frightening presence of a skeleton among them.

“The lady’s right, it’s a unique piece that comes in useful to find one’s bearings outside Grand Line!”

“We know what it is”, the redhead interrupted him, eyes sparkling. “It shines brightly!”

“It’s solid gold, little lady!” the man exclaimed. “All you need is one of you hitting the target five times and place three rings around this bottle and it’s yours!”

“It’s not that easy, the target is crooked”, Ussop immediately noticed.

“Come on! Such strong fellows as you won’t make me believe this kind of challenge is out of their reach!”

Ussop plunged his hand into his bag, perfectly sure of himself.

“How convenient”, he puffed himself up. “I’m the proud Captain Ussop and I stroke down the biggest monsters on Grand Line with my only slingshot! I warn you, your little game will only last a few seconds!”

“Wow! You’re so strong, Ussop!” the little reindeer marveled by his side.

“Nami-san! If I win, I don’t need you to take my watches, I give them to you!” the cook cried out, spinning around her.

Finally, Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, Sanji, Brook and Franky lined up. Robin had politely declined and Zoro didn’t intend to over-exert himself for watches he appreciated. On top, it was up to them to contribute, the navigator not paying in advance. Of course.

 

Luffy and Chopper didn’t even hit the target with their seven cartridges and they were the first ones to be out. The margin of error was tight but Ussop was already on the fourth and Franky on the third.

Moments later, the sniper hit the target for the fifth time without needing the extra two cartridges and he proudly twirled his gun before the stallholder brought him four rings. Franky missed one but eventually managed to qualify for the rings as well. For their part, Brook and Sanji were falling behind and the cook eventually missed the target a third time, eliminating him from the game. On the other hand, Brook qualified by a narrow margin.

“Come on, guys! I need it!” Nami shouted behind them, distracting Ussop who winced.

Determined, Franky managed to win over the first bottle while Ussop missed it.

“It’s much harder than shooting”, the latter grumbled, reassessing his gesture.

The bottle was surrounded by other gadgets which made it difficult to evaluate perspective and therefore direction to give to his motion. He succeeded his two following shots and Franky missed the next one while Brook made his first attempt. Ussop concentrated to the full. Another ring and long, peaceful nights on the Sunny would be for him! He aimed, threw and… caught the target.

“I won!” he shouted, overjoyed.

“I’m sorry”, the stallholder interrupted him. “It’s imperative that the ring is completely put around the bottle. So it’s lost!”

The gunner stared at him, mouth open, before turning back while grumbling to his friends.

“What a scam!”

“Still you could have made an effort!” the navigator complained. “You were almost there!”

Brook had succeeded his second shot and Franky missed the third and fourth, eliminating him from the game.

Now alone, the skeleton felt the weight of the eyes of his friends on his back.

“Come on, Brook!” Luffy yelled. “It’s the honor of the straw hat crew which is at stake!”

“Stop pressuring him, it’s super hard this thing”, Franky mumbled.

“You’re the best, Brook!” the little reindeer exclaimed.

The most senior member of the crew focused at the most before launching the ring that missed his target. Wincing, he took the last ring while his friends were holding their breaths. He relaxed the bones of his hand, smoothly sent it towards his target and reached it. An explosion of joy echoed and Nami rushed into his arms.

“You’ve always been my favorite!” she said with adoration.

“Yohohohoho! Could you then have the extreme kindness to show me your panties?”

“Not in a million years”, she retorted, going away toward her trophy.

The stallholder took down the compass and handed it to the navigator who examined it, her eyes bright.

“I’m sure it’s worth a small fortune! I’ll sell it as soon as we walk past an exchange bank!”

The man stared at her and felt that he had been fooled. Grunting, he asked the friends to make way for the next players.

 

After a few minutes, Nami and Robin left the boys to watch the sound and light show. Luffy then decided to settle at one of the many tables in the middle of the square for some snacks.

“But you’re going to take part in a food contest in half an hour!” Ussop exclaimed. “You’re not gonna eat now!”

“I’m just gonna nibble”, his friend reassured him.

By way of nibbling, the captain swallowed two chickens and four sandwiches before Sanji stopped him given the time.

The boys sat on the benches in front of the stage while Luffy took a seat at a table in the company of the other eaters. All of them were huge and the straw hat boy was really pale in comparison at their side. Zoro heard several people openly wondering how this skinny boy was hoping to win anything and he smiled confidently. He loved when people underestimated them.

The straw hat crew was indeed not in the least worried, sure of the captain’s victory. So when the latter triumphantly raised his arms in the air thirty minutes later, they just saluted him soberly.

The captain then came down from the stage, carrying his cup of the best eater of almonds of the year under the cheers of the madding crowd.

“How many kilos of almonds you ate?” Franky asked him a little later.

“I dunno. I ate all the plates there were, at least. They were roasted, it was so good!”

“Almond contains a low dose of cyanide”, Chopper suddenly worried.

“It would need to have eaten about twenty kilos for it to be toxic”, the cook pointed out, lighting a cigarette. “He ate a lot but not that much.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

* * *

 

The rest of the evening took place peacefully. They went for a walk among the stallholders of the square before sitting at a large table facing the musicians who saturated the air with their electric guitars, to the delight of Brook. The girls met them shortly after and everyone sat down in front of a plate, the captain not being outdone despite his competition.

“Luffy, why are you calling everyone “grandpa”?” Ussop inquired after hearing him ask a steak to “food grandpa.

“Well, ‘cause they’re old!” his friend explained.

“People aren’t all old. They’re older than you but that doesn’t mean they’re gonna die soon!”

“He’s right”, Nami chimed in. “It can be hurtful to be called old when you’re just thirty.”

“Food grandpa is old”, Luffy kept on, swallowing his steak in two bites.

Zoro lost interest in this discussion and fixed his gaze on the blond’s. He was finding that time passes very slowly for almost an hour. The night was progressing and no one was showing signs of fatigue, to his greatest despair. Sanji intercepted his look before stifling his laughter. He knew what he was thinking and wasn’t far from sharing his opinion but at the same time, the evening was pleasant and they had little opportunity to mingle so quietly at a festive event.

 

The cook got up a few minutes later and offered to bring back some desserts. Everyone placed an order and he headed for a street vendor. As he was about to turn about, his arms full with sweets, he bumped into the swordsman’s figure a little further. He was watching Ussop and Franky insert coins into slot machines, begging the Grand Line gods to get as many berrys as possible.

“So, Marimo-kun, how you holding up?” he said while coming closer, a smile on his face.

“You have no idea what I’m gonna do to you when we get back”, the fencer simply answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

The blond felt a shiver go up along his spine and he tried to tear loose from the magnetic eyes in front of him.

“Don’t worry. It won’t be long now.”

If only he had known.

* * *

 

Back at their table, Sanji gave out desserts and everyone enjoyed their delicacies. To celebrate the moment, Brook improvised a song the crew sang together before Luffy dragged his friends into a high-energy dance.

 

After the atmosphere became quieter, conversations resumed amid laughter and the still large crowd around them. Under the table, the cook suddenly put his hand on the swordsman’s thigh who had come to sit beside him on his return. The man instantly tightened on the blond’s contact but forced himself not to look at him, fearing of drawing attention to them. Perfectly aware of his dilemma, Sanji took the opportunity to let his hand go up innocently and he was beginning to really enjoy himself when the fencer stopped him with his own hand a few centimeters from the fateful place. The blond accepted his decision, got back his hand and refocused on the discussion.

 

Not for long.

Zoro leaned over the table to grab a bottle and, on the way, deliberately left his hand lying on Sanji’s crotch who choked on his chocolate waffle. Not far from him, Franky glanced in his direction, intrigued, but the cook pretended it never happened and the cyborg didn’t linger. For his part, Zoro smiled with satisfaction and met a second later the eyes of his lover who told him that his own patience was unraveling.

* * *

 

Finally, the girls gave the departure signal. Sanji could hardly believe it anymore and his love for them became twice as strong. Despite the good mood, the gestures had become slower and they took about twenty minutes to return to the boat. The cook had immediately regained his vigor but he prevented himself from showing it by smoking multiples cigarettes on the way. He glanced at the swordsman who was walking beside his captain, looking relaxed.

 

Arrived at the Sunny, Robin went to get a book from the library while Nami was following her to continue their discussion. Luffy then noticed a huge moth and ran after him in a wild race, Chopper on his heels.

Sanji stared at his friends, on the verge of implosion. Why weren’t they going to bed, dammit?! Zoro seemed to be in the same state as him but he wanted to lead by example by settling at the foot of the mast. The cook winced. The swordsman was able to really fall asleep and it was off the table that he would go to bed in his condition.

To keep him busy, he took Luffy’s cup and found it a place in the kitchen. Finally, Franky offered to take the first watch in the crow’s nest a few moments later and Brook and Ussop went to their bunks. Chopper joined them shortly afterwards as Nami and Robin walked toward their room while continuing to talk.

No longer able to wait, Sanji lightly kicked the swordsman who jumped on his legs, obviously far from falling asleep. He caught the cook by the waist and released him just as suddenly when Luffy barged on the deck, his moth in his hands.

“You’re not coming to bed?” he asked, coming up to them.

“Of course, we do. I’m exhausted”, the cook answered with a forced smile.

“Me too!” the captain agreed. “I’ll put the moth in a jar and I’m gonna sleep like a log!”

Luffy hadn’t yet turned at the corner of the boat that Zoro was pulling the blond back towards the ship’s aquarium.

* * *

 

“Fuck, I thought they’d never go to bed!” the blond moaned as the swordsman slammed him violently into the door to the aquarium.

“It was you who wanted to wait”, the swordsman whispered in his neck. “With your bullshit and theirs, we almost did it all night…”

“Let me open that door, we’re gonna be spotted”, Sanji grunted, groping behind him.

“I won’t wait another minute, figure it out.”

“Instead of talking, kiss me then”, the cook demanded.

Zoro grumbled. He didn’t like anyone giving him orders so he bit his shipmate’s neck just hard enough for him to struggle a little. Sanji felt the handle finally turning in his hand and they stumbled around the room, not wanting to let the other go for a second. The fencer closed the door with a kick and got out from his prey a moment to put his swords down on the ground.

The blond took the opportunity to fall on the red arm-chairs laid-out around the room while trying to catch his breath but Zoro met him in a flash, crushing him under his weight and kissing him more.

 

The cook answered with the same eagerness to his stroking. He had fun until tonight to make the swordsman work for it but the game had backfired and he had found himself in the same state as the hours had progressed.

He suddenly felt Zoro’s hand plunged into his pants and his hips accompanied his movement without even ordering it. His fingers went up under the fencer’s tee-shirt and sank into his back as he arched. The swordsman took the opportunity to get rid of his shirt and Sanji took off his tee-shirt over his head, their skins finally meeting. Their caresses became twice as intense and impatient, the fencer’s hand getting through the last garment feverishly and those of the cook clinging a little more on to him, already drowned under sensations.

“It’s your turn, marimo”, the blond suddenly whispered, slipping his fingers under his underpants.

The swordsman tensed up and firmly grabbed his hand.

“Not today”, he grumbled, emphasizing his stroking on his partner’s member.

“Why?” the blond sighed, enjoying his delicious movements.

“I don’t want to but I can do something else to make it up for you.”

“Oh? What is-”

The end of the sentence died on his lips when he felt the fencer’s tongue going back up along his penis. He gasped and barely felt his lover get rid of his boxer he had got down.

“Is that okay with you?” Zoro asked him with a smirk.

“I’ll let it go this time but… we’ll talk about it”, the cook promised him, closing his eyes.

The swordsman chuckled and flicked his tongue around the blond’s manhood as his breathing was quickening and his sighs were growing.

The fencer was determined to make him forget even his name tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you had fun just like me when I wrote it!  
> In the next chapter, it’s Luffy and Nami’s turn. I didn’t forget them but I needed to firmly settle down my main couple :)


	9. You should talk to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter16 and AlfredKvaak for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos and subscription.

“Zoro, are you having a stomach ache?”

The swordsman sleepily looked up at his captain who was waiting for his answer, leaning over his face at a few centimeters. He straightened his back, grumbling. He could forget his nap at the foot of the mast now.

“No”, he replied without trying to understand the incongruity of the question.

“It’s weird. My stomach hurts sometimes”, the dark-haired young man continued.

“You’re hungry, Luffy”, the fencer assured him, ready to go back to sleep.

“Yeah. But it’s not that.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s not the same.”

“Okay. You may have caught a cold”, the swordsman suggested without conviction.

“You think? It’s true I’ve never been sick so maybe you’re right!” Luffy exclaimed, delighted to go off to explore this new adventure even though it was an illness.

“Don’t know”, his first mate said, shrugging his shoulders. “If you just have a stomach ache, it should pass…”

“No, I have other symptoms!” his captain cried out, overjoyed.

“Oh?” Zoro wondered.

“My hands are wet, my breathing speeds up on his own… I feel like I’m gonna plunge into a gigantic fight even if there isn’t any, can you imagine?!”

Luffy was now laughing out loud and the swordsman straightened up, definitely worried.

“It’s not normal, Luffy, you should talk to Chopper.”

“You think?” he asked, surprised by his seriousness. “I don’t feel that bad, it’s funny!”

“We never know with all the crap we can get on Grand Line. Remember when Nami got sick after Little Garden, she almost died.”

“Okay, I’ll go see Chopper!” he promised with a big smile.

* * *

 

The straw hat boy held his promise and gladly made his way to the sick bay a few moments later.

“What can I do for you, Luffy?” the little reindeer asked when he saw him pushing the door.

“Chopper, I’m sick!” he declared with a grin from ear to ear.

The doctor jumped out of his chair, panicked, and started running in every direction. Luffy was never sick, he had to see a doctor! Oh yes, he was the doctor here…

“What symptoms do you have?” he asked, rushing by his side to listen to his chest.

“Well… I have a stomach ache. Hands get slippery. My breathing is going faster.”

“Since when?”

“A few weeks”, the captain remembered.

“A few weeks?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

The reindeer moved frantically and rummaged in a drawer to pull out his stethoscope.

“I will listen to your heart first.”

“Okay.”

 

There was silence a few moments while the doctor was studying his patient from head to toe.

“Everything looks fine”, he said afterwards with relief. “Do you have a fever? A headache?”

“No.”

“I’m going to draw some blood to be sure.”

The captain nodded and let himself being stung before leaving so that Chopper could study his sample.

* * *

 

In the middle of the afternoon, the little reindeer called out to his captain as he was walking past the infirmary and let him into the room. Luffy had already forgotten why Chopper wanted to talk to him and he stared at him curiously.

“I studied your blood sample earlier and everything is normal”, the doctor told him.

“Ah yes! Oh… I’m not sick then?” Luffy asked, almost disappointed.

“No but your symptoms are strange. Is this the first time you feel that?” the doctor questioned.

“Yeah! I told Zoro it’s like before a fight! I feel weird and sometimes it makes me a thing, there. Still, I’m not hungry more than usual!”

He pointed at his stomach to Chopper who consciously took notes.

“Luffy, does this sensation happen in special moments?”

“No, it can be anywhere”, the captain thought.

“Did you eat something different?”

“Different?”

“Yes, compared with the usual.”

“I’m not sure…”

“You only ate Sanji’s food?”

“Yes!” the straw hat boy proudly announced. “I wanted to eat this big fish-ball we caught yesterday but Ussop told me it was toxic so I dropped it!”

Chopper sighed with relief when hearing this news and he resumed his questionnaire.

“No itching? Swelling of the skin?”

“No.”

The doctor sighed before tapping his pencil on his sheet of paper, thoughtful.

“Have you noticed an element, something common at the times you feel these symptoms?”

 

The future Pirate King concentrated to his full potential. Chopper looked upset for not finding the cause of his illness so he had to help him.

“I think there’s almost always Nami”, he finally said.

The reindeer dropped his pen and his jaw hit the ground.

“Are you okay, Chopper? I don’t think she’s trying to poison me, you know”, the captain reasoned.

“No, no… N-no problem, Luffy. I think I found what’s happening to you!” he triumphantly cried out afterwards.

“Wow! You’re the best, Chopper!” Luffy admiringly exclaimed.

“Shut up! I don’t need you to tell me things like this, it doesn’t affect me at all!”

The young straw hat man burst out laughing. Really, his friends were so funny!

“You’re in love, Luffy”, the reindeer solemnly added.

“In love?” the captain repeated, puzzled. “This is a serious illness?”

“It’s not exactly an illness. Sometimes, you have certain symptoms but everything is variable from one person to another…”

“How long will it last?”

“Like I said, it depends on the person and-”

“It’s super cool! I’m finally sick!” Luffy shouted, beaming.

Chopper bit his lip. His captain didn’t seem to understand what his diagnosis implied.

“I know it’s not easy for you but you should talk to…”

But Luffy had already escaped from the infirmary, laughing, and Chopper sat down, shaking his head. He really was in a crazy crew…

* * *

 

“So, Luffy, did you see Chopper?” Zoro asked, moving forward to his captain who had sat down at his favorite post on the figurehead a little later.

“Yeah! You were right, I’m sick!” he told him with a huge smile.

“Oh? It’s serious?” his second inquired, frowning.

“He said it depends on the people.”

“And he’s gonna cure you?”

“He didn’t talk about that”, Luffy shrugged.

“How’s that, there’s no cure?” Zoro worried.

“Don’t know”, he said as if he had never thought of that possibility.

“Fuck, what’s this disease?!”

“The disease of the lover! It’s cool, huh?”

The swordsman stared for a moment at his captain without understanding or rather, being afraid to understand.

“Luffy… You’re in love?” he asked cautiously.

“That’s what Chopper said.”

“And… who is it?” he inquired, more and more astonished.

“What you mean?” the young dark-haired man said.

“Well, if you’re in love, it’s about a person, right?”

“Dunno. Chopper didn’t tell me.”

Zoro observed his captain attentively. Of course, he hadn’t understood anything about the diagnosis of the little reindeer. The fencer could have done as if he had heard nothing but curiosity was too strong. Besides, someone had to explain to him…

“With Chopper, did you mention someone else?”

“Yes, he asked me to think of something common when I had my symptoms.”

“And?”

Zoro was really curious to get to the bottom of this story.

“I told him there was almost always Nami and that’s when he found my illness. He’s too strong!” he exclaimed, hitting his feet together.

The swordsman stepped back, seized with horror. Nami? This… witch? She was gonna wrap him around her little finger and pressurize him to the last berry! He only needs to look at how she behaved with their cook whenever she needed something. Poor Luffy…

“Luffy, do you know what it’s like to be in love?” his first mate asked, now feeling pity.

“Well, it’s when you have a stomach ache and you wanna fight! Even though I don’t get the point with Nami…”

“Yeah…”

“Say, Zoro, you think that’s gonna pass? It’s not very annoying but it’s weird and Chopper said it depends on the people.”

There, the swordsman was very embarrassed. The straw hat boy was staring at him with his big innocent eyes and he had no idea what to say to him. This kind of conversation was far too strange to have with his captain.

“You should talk to Sanji, he’s the love specialist”, he suggested.

“Of course! Awesome!”

Zoro watched Luffy jump up and down at the prospect of having an answer and he walked away, a smile on his face. Not only had he got rid of a thorny issue but in addition, the cook would faint when hearing what the captain was gonna tell him. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see his face…

* * *

 

Busy to clean the sink after the evening meal, Sanji suddenly heard the door creak on his back.

“No, Luffy. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow morning.”

He didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was once again his captain who came begging for a snack.

“But, please, I’m really hungry!”

Sanji wrung his sponge and turned slowly, disillusioned.

“You’re always hungry, Luffy.”

“It’s true but it’s worse now! Besides, I’ve got to ask you somethin’!” he begged.

“What’s this new scam?” the cook sighed as he put down his kitchen towel while Luffy was sitting down at the table.

“Zoro told me you could explain to me if I’ll continue to have the disease of the lover for a long time. He said you were a specialist!”

The blond’s eyes widened in bewilderment. Too much information. Not enough information. He took a chair and made himself comfortable in front of Luffy, giving him an apple on the way that his glutton captain swallowed whole.

“Explain. What’s this disease of the lover?”

“Chopper told me. Zoro told me to go see him cos I felt weird and I wanted to be sick. And Chopper said I had the disease of the lover but he doesn’t know if I’ll keep it for a long time and Zoro told me to ask you cos you’re a love specialist”, he uttered in one gulp while looking around for other snacks.

“Wait, wait, wait”, Sanji interrupted him. “You think you’re sick ‘cause you’re in love?”

“Yeah!”

“And Zoro said I was a love specialist?”

“Yeah! You are, ain’t you?” Luffy asked hopefully.

“Well…”

The cook was beginning to suspect that the swordsman had sent Luffy with an agenda but he would take care of it later. The point as important as unexpected was that their captain seemed to have succumbed to the charm of love and it really made him happy.

“First of all, Luffy, you must know something extremely important”, he said in a deep voice.

“What?”

His captain leaned toward him above the table and stared at him with all the concentration he could muster. Sanji appreciated his serious attitude towards him and looked into his eyes.

“Being in love is not a disease, it’s the most beautiful emotion you can ever experience.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely!” the blond got excited. “When you’re in love, everything becomes bright and magical! The sky is bluer, the sun is brighter, the scent of flowers is intoxicating, the beloved is beautiful, solar, it’s a d-”

“The beloved?”

Luffy scratched his head, totally lost, and Sanji suppressed his desire to kick him. After all, Luffy was new on the subject and he had to choose simple words.

“Let me explain things to you more concretely”, he suggested and his captain nodded. “Tell me, who are you in love with?”

“Apparently, it has something to do with Nami”, he said after a moment’s reflection, thinking back to his conversation with Chopper then Zoro. “But I don’t understand why it’d be her fault…”

“Ah, Nami-san, what a delightful choice!” the cook exclaimed, blissful. “But be careful, it’s not her fault! That’s the way it is, it’s fate! I understand, my dear Luffy, Nami is an exceptional living being…”

“I dunno why but it’s true that when I think about it, sometimes when I look at her and she doesn’t yell, I have a stomach ache and it makes me feel funny in my body! You understand something, you?!”

“It’s love”, Sanji said, smiling.

“Love?” the straw hat boy repeated as if the word had no meaning.

“Yes”, his cook kept on. “What you feel are the classic symptoms of love. You experience unique sensations when you’re looking at her because Nami-san is a special person in your eyes.”

As Luffy was frowning, Sanji decided to explain a little more.

“Tell me, do you wanna spend more time with her?”

“Well, it depends. When she yells, I-”

“Wanna please her?”

“Of course!”

“Wanna protect her if there’s a problem?”

“Obviously!”

“Wanna her to like you?”

Luffy paused. The question seemed more difficult to him than the previous ones.

“I think so…”

“And that’s new, isn’t it?”

A big smile lighted up his captain’s face.

“It’s true, it’s special to Nami! You really are a great specialist, Sanji! You know exactly what the disease of the lover is!”

Furious, the cook kicked him under the table.

“I already told you it wasn’t a disease!” he barked.

“Ouch! Sorry…”

“Now the key issue: have you told her?”

“To whom?” the dark haired boy asked, painfully massaging the leg that had taken a blow.

“Make an effort, Luffy!” the blond man got angry. To Nami-san, of course!”

“Oh no, I didn’t think about it. I have to talk to her?”

“It’s up to you. If you want her to like you and to see you differently, I recommend thinking about a specific plan to you ‘cause it’s a long shot…”

“A plan? Gee, this looks like some serious stuff!” the captain wondered.

“Well, I think that’s enough for tonight”, Sanji sighed. “Think about what you wanna do and we’ll see, okay?”

“Okay! But, uh, Sanji… Can I have a small snack, please?”

Luffy’s smile was so bright the cook gave in and threw him another apple. Although disappointed that it wasn’t meat, the straw hat boy caught it in the air before going out like a tornado from the kitchen.

 

The cook sighed and put away his dish towel after wiping his hands. He took a cigarette out of his packet and lit it as soon as he was outside. If it was still necessary, he had the proof that despite his full adoration for the women of the crew, he felt nothing for them that could be similar to love in the proper sense of the word. What he wanted was their happiness and their safety, nothing else. Women were divine creations that he couldn’t help but worship and admire anyway.

He had many more questions about being attracted to a man. Had he changed? Moved on? Was it temporary or definitive? What did it mean about his deep personality? Had he always deluded himself? Had he overinvested women to try to ignore an unconscious attraction?

Sanji sighed and put the cigarette to his lips as he was heading for the deck. He loved his little games with the swordsman but despite his decision that he didn’t regret, he couldn’t ignore the thousands questions that came with it.

* * *

 

The cook took advantage of the night air while blowing the smoke that flew rapidly around him. A little farther on, he saw Zoro come closer at a leisurely pace, his huge dumbbells in his hand.

“By the way, cook, you saw the captain?” the fencer asked him nonchalantly as he walked past him.

“Yeah.”

“So?”

The swordsman put the weightlifting at his feet and Sanji shrugged.

“So I explained the basics to him.”

Zoro shook his head, straightening up.

“You sure he understood somethin’ cos it didn’t seem so easy for him…”

“Don’t make fun of his feelings”, the blond grumbled.

The fencer suddenly smiled.

“I’m not making fun of him. It’s just that, poor guy… Nami!”

“I forbid you to say anything about our navigator!” the cook threatened him, pulling the butt out of the corner of his mouth, looking furious.

Zoro suppressed a mocking laugh.

“About that, I was wondering… You fought for her pretty eyes?”

“What?”

The cook stared at him blankly before thinking back to Luffy’s statement when the swordsman had sent him for advice. The perverse machination of his lover became clear in his mind.

“Wait, you really thought I was gonna fight with Luffy cos he’s in love with Nami?” he said indignantly.

“Why not. It’d have keep things interesting”, the fencer retorted appreciatively.

“You are a despicable person…”

“You could have challenged yourselves to a duel or somethin’ pushover like that”, he continued with amusement.

“You’re too stupid, marimo”, the cook finally sighed while breathing in on his butt again.

“Is that so? Don’t tell me you didn’t think about punching him in the face when he told you, huh?”

“No.”

Zoro looked at him arrogantly, his smirk at the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe I’m stupid but you’re damn pretentious to believe Luffy has no chance. If you want my opinion, he’s more likely to get her than you, by the way.”

“Because you think your opinion matters to me, stupid musclehead?” the blond ground.

“That’s right, the Pirate King will be rich, not like a pathetic cook in the depths of All Blue!” the swordsman sniggered.

Sanji clenched his fists.

“Dammit, you really are a shitty bastard!”

“Yeah, don’t thank me for opening your eyes”, the fencer concluded as he was walking away cheerfully, his weightlifting back in hand.

 

The cook watched him disappear into the crow’s nest and then allowed himself to relax. Zoro had everything wrong but it was convenient. He didn’t want to disabuse him about his feelings for Nami since he would always be ready to defend her anyway. In addition, it allowed him to be angry with him and to get out of this kind of attachment he was developing towards the swordsman lately.

He knew it wasn’t something too strong but the fact that they were sharing such intimacy, even devoid of feeling, wove all the same powerful and complex links he didn’t yet untangle all the consequences.

Fortunately, he could count on the swordsman’s stupidity and with any luck, his idiotic behavior would vaccinate him against himself…

Satisfied with the turn of events, Sanji finished smoking his cigarette with pleasure before beginning his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> The idea of Luffy having a stomach ache because he doesn’t know what’s to be in love is, is from Typone Lady, a French fanfic author. I’m her beta and it got me inspired in one of her chapter. I think that’s a powerful metaphor!


	10. Sea, (no) sex and sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter16, theshittycook and AlfredKvaak for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos, subscription and bookmark.  
> Enjoy your reading.

The Thousand Sunny was speeding along the sea. The days followed one another more or less peacefully according to everybody’s moods and the adventures inherent in Grand Line and as every night, sundown made progressively diminish the electrifying atmosphere.

Taking advantage of this relative calm, Zoro turned up abruptly in the kitchen occupied by the master of the place leaning over the sink. Without a word, he immediately squeezed up against his back, already putting one of his hands under his shirt while the other unfastened his belt but the blond pushed him back with a shoulder shake.

“Not tonight”, he mumbled, rinsing his dishes.

“Why?” the other man grumbled as he was continuing the same.

“I’m not in the mood.”

Sanji didn’t want to confess that his muscles contracted painfully with each of his motions. Their little game of the day before had been more violent than usual and stiffness hadn’t been long to come. The cook was tough but he felt he was reaching his limits between lack of sleep, fights and restless nights for several weeks.

“Don’t believe you”, Zoro carried on, now placing small kisses on his neck, making him shudder.

Sanji felt himself weaken but he tried to stay upright and he finished rinsing his plate.

“Stop, the others are next door.”

“Can’t. Need it.”

The swordsman had switched to monosyllabic mode, passing his excitement on to the blond who hesitated for a second before shaking himself off. In addition to his body on the brink of collapse, he absolutely wanted to show a little more resistance when the fencer was propositioning him. He was the one who was protesting the most but he was well aware this was his way of regaining some control over the situation, of trying to convince himself that what he was accepting wasn’t as incredible as it seemed. As if he wasn’t totally addicted to their new hobby.

Soon, Zoro would just have to snap his fingers and he would only ask himself the question of rushing right this minute or right this second. Okay, he might exaggerate a little but anyway, he wanted to prove to the swordsman he could oppose him and his resolution was intensifying tonight.

Besides, it was simply out of the question to admit he was exhausted. He could only imagine the dazzling smile of the swordsman that would remain etched in his memory…

 

However, Zoro wasn’t letting go of him and he had to find a way to calm him down so that the refusal wouldn’t come from him.

“I thought about something, marimo”, he said in a matter-of-factly voice, finally turning off the water.

“Hm?”

Sanji turned to him and the swordsman took the opportunity to kiss him but he pulled away gently.

“Something… important.”

“What?” the other sighed reluctantly.

“I was thinking we could experiment a little. You know… doing new things.”

His tone was just evasive enough to draw the attention and the curiosity of the swordsman who immediately pricked up his ears with interest.

“No shit? You’re unbelievable, cook”, Zoro noticed with a smile. “To think that until a short time ago, you didn’t even know guys were interesting you. In fact, you had a fucking revelation!”

“I’m not sure you’ll be excited”, Sanji casually dodged. “It’s not the kind of thing everybody appreciates. You have to be a bit open-minded, you know?”

With this touch of defiance, the cook was sure to definitely set the hook and he kept from smiling when his lover jumped into it with both feet.

“Spit it out. Anything that increases experience is always good.”

“Have you ever done a threesome?”

Zoro frowned, obviously surprised.

“It could be fucking exciting, don’t you think? Besides, I can well imagine someone in particular”, the blond added with a big smile.

“Who?” he asked cautiously.

“Well, you know…”

Sanji wanted to prolong the suspense and he let the swordsman try to guess.

“I get it”, the latter sighed after a few moments of reflection. “That’s another one of your plans to bring Nami or Robin in your bed, isn’t it?”

“Of course not, moron! As if you were worthy to share things like this with Nami-san or Robin-chan! Well, unless both of them are okay to invite me to join them…”

“Who is it then?” the fencer grumbled, getting impatient.

“Someone you know but it’s a bit peculiar”, Sanji continued in a tone like he was embarrassed. “We see him from time to time… A man.”

“A man?”

The cook savored the anxious expression of his counterpart before seeing him breaking down as he was probably reviewing the members of the crew. Keeping himself from laughing, Sanji decided to deliver him the coup de grace.

“Smoker.”

Zoro stepped back, horrified.

“S-Smoker?” he stammered.

“Don’t you think he’s sexy? He’s super muscular and his way of saying “I’ll track you down to death” is fucking exciting. Well, sure it won’t be easy to convince him but-”

“I don’t know if…”

The swordsman had obviously turn pale and Sanji couldn’t help but burst out laughing, leaving his crewmate in misunderstanding.

“Really, it was too easy!” the cook articulated between laughs. “You jumped both feet in, marimo!”

Understanding that the blond had made fun of him, Zoro felt himself blushing at the same time as a huge relief.

“What’s the idea of making such jokes?” he muttered.

“Oh, damn, you should have seen your face when I talked about Smoker!”

The blond slumped onto the table, shaking with spasms.

“Bastard, you just wait and see”, the swordsman threatened him, red with anger now.

“I’m not gonna… get over it…” Sanji gasped, tears in his eyes.

The fencer mumbled something he didn’t understand before getting out of the kitchen furiously, leaving the cook shrieking with laughter for long minutes.

* * *

 

Zoro cracked a bad smile. He had waited patiently for a good week, putting to sleep Sanji’s mistrust and giving himself time to find the perfect revenge. He even had afforded the luxury of acting as if he had moved on so that he wouldn’t suspect anything.

His plan was Machiavellian. No detail should be left to chance so that the blond falls into the trap. The next island was in sight and the first part of his plan was putting in place. The cook was going to regret having made fun of him.

* * *

 

“We’re not going to stay long on this island but we have to reload the ship and buy some supplies”, Nami explained before landing the next day. “I don’t want any overflow, the Marine base isn’t far away so you’ll stick to the rules! We meet here in four hours. Robin will stay to watch the Sunny, she has already come to this island so we won’t take the risk. Franky and Ussop, you find Luffy who flew again without waiting for us and you stop him from doing anything. Sanji with Chopper and Brook, you take care of the food and medicine. Zoro, you come with me.”

The swordsman nodded gravely, not missing the chef’s surprised look at his favorite navigator. This idiot would certainly have wanted to volunteer to carry her shopping bags…

 

Then everyone left with his group and Zoro followed the young redhead with a sigh. He had dangled a sum of money to recover on the island for the refund of his debt in exchange for a valuable object and of course, Nami had jumped at the chance. Arrived in front of a dark pawn shop, the navigator glanced at him.

“That’d be OK?”

“Huh, yeah.”

“You have ten minutes. And above all, you do not move away from here.”

With that, she walked to the clothing store opposite, letting the swordsman wince. He entered the shop in case she was watching him and quickly went around. There was only worthless junk in there and everything was covered with dust. An ageless man was sleeping against the counter and he didn’t bother to wake him up.

He came out a few minutes later and sat on the steps. He’d better not move because he didn’t want to take the risk of getting lost – even if he didn’t see how it would be possible – and thus to sabotage his plan. He sighed when he took out all the money he had been able to raise over the past few days playing poker against Chopper and Luffy or doing stupid bets with Ussop, Franky and Brook. He wasn’t sure that would do much but in any case, he had never had so much money in his possession and he was going to give it to the witch… He was hoping at least that it would actually be used for lowering his debt.

Moments later, Nami came looking for him and the swordsman handed her the berrys with resignation. However, at the smile she showed, he knew this wasn’t that bad and it comforted him a little.

* * *

 

When they came back on the ship, Zoro was wiped out. They had spent all their time in shopping stores, Nami refusing to leave him alone for too long. He must have stamped, waited, looked at the young woman driving the salesmen crazy and to top it off, she had fobbed all the bags off on him as if he was her servant. This afternoon had been a nightmare and the swordsman hadn’t felt so humiliated in a while.

As he thought of finally chucking out the bags at the feet of the navigator, he saw Sanji with his tray, refreshment ready for his princess. As she grabbed it with a smile, she turned towards the swordsman.

“I’ve rarely had such a good day. We start again as soon as you want, Zoro!”

On that note, she recovered her bags and entered her room, slamming the door behind her. Stunned, the cook turned to the swordsman who was smirking.

“What did she wanna say?” the blond asked, suspicious.

“Nothing. We just spent the afternoon together, that’s all”, the fencer dodged voluntarily.

“You went shopping with her? And you didn’t kill each other?”

“As you can see.”

With that, the swordsman turned on his heels, leaving Sanji perfectly incredulous.

Phase 1 complete.

* * *

 

“Nami, I need you to keep my swords for a few hours”, Zoro said two days later as they were sailing again.

“What? Why?” the navigator wondered.

“I bought a new cleaning oil for them. They shouldn’t be exposed to the sun or touched and if I leave them here, you know how the others will behave.”

“Yeah, alright. Put them in my room.”

The swordsman walked towards the girls’ quarter with good cheer. This little game was costing him some efforts but Sanji’s interrogative glances at him since his mysterious afternoon shopping with Nami were priceless. He had even used to be too tired as an excuse for their little evening game the day before and the cook had of course stare at him for a long time before leaving.

 

Once in the room, he put two of his swords on the floor on the side of the navigator’s bed. This way, one would think they had fallen casually. It was perfect. He nevertheless kept the Wadô as a precaution. He didn’t want it to appear too suspicious and above all, they weren’t safe from a surprise attack.

Coming out of the room again, he settled quietly against the mast for a little well-deserved nap.

* * *

 

The sun was high and the heat was gradually rising over the afternoon. After the meal, Chopper had taken refuge in the infirmary and the girls had left their chairs, Robin to go to the library and Nami to study some illustrations of islands in her room. Luffy, Brook, Franky and Ussop were alternating games of cards with fishing parties while the swordsman had decided to move his training during the cooler hours of the evening and was taking advantage of an umpteenth nap.

Sanji arrived a little later with drinks for everyone and began his distribution by the girls. He brought a drink to Robin before going by the navigator’s room. He knocked and the red-haired woman shouted at him to enter. As he stepped into the room, he suddenly noticed glittering reflections and discovered with astonishment two of Zoro’s swords not far from the navigator’s bed.

“Ah, it’s you, Sanji-kun.”

“I bring you refreshment, Nami-san!”

“Thank you.”

“It’s… These are Zoro’s swords?” he asked, pointing out the swords with his chin.

“Hm? Yes, he must have forgotten them since this morning. If he didn’t spend his time sleeping…”

Sanji opened and closed his mouth but the navigator didn’t notice his confusion and went back to her maps.

As the cook was returning to the deck to fling the rest of the drinks to the boys, the swordsman opened an eye. When the blond walked past him again a few minutes later in a hurry and with a concerned look to recover his glasses, he smiled imperceptibly.

Phase 2 engaged.

* * *

 

“I’m bored!” Luffy whined. “And I’m hot!”

Tongue hanging out, the captain was trying to get some air with his straw hat, in vain. The sun was now overwhelming and the whole crew was suffering. Sanji had already made several rounds of drinks and was now resting beside his companions in the shade of the deck. He had even taken off his jacket, his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Nami and Robin had slipped their swimsuits on and while the archaeologist was reading in the shade of a large sunshade, the navigator had spread a towel on the grass of the deck and was drawing, her back to the sea. Of course, the cook had made a point to rave about their bare skins and Nami had pushed him back with annoyance as he was preventing her from working.

 

Suddenly, strident cries were heard in the distance in the sky and Robin raised her head.

“Look, monkey-birds!” Luffy exclaimed, totally excited.

“Monkey what?” Ussop inquired at his side.

“I don’t think they’re real birds”, the archaeologist said, frowning.

“Hey, they’re headed our way!” Chopper noticed.

“What the fuck are they doing?” Sanji wondered.

The strange winged creatures were charging at the crew who lay on the ground to avoid them.

“What are these things? They’re nuts”, Zoro mumbled against the mast.

“Get down!” Robin ordered. “They are monkeys of the airs, they attack in gangs to steal food and they’re attracted by shining objects.”

“Like thieving magpies!” Brook stated as he flattened himself to the ground.

“Ha! That’s my stuff!”

Everyone turned towards the navigator whose eyes were on fire.

“Those bastards of birds pinched my Clima-Tact, I’m gonna kill them!”

As Luffy burst out laughing, Ussop shook his head with a vexed look.

“It’s all the attention you pay for what I’ve gave you, way to go!”

“Instead of telling bullshit, get rid of these bugs!” the young woman yelled, raging mad.

“Okay, okay, don’t get upset.”

Ussop adjusted his slingshot and aimed at one of the strange little monkey-like birds with wings that dodged the projectile.

“They’re fast, these flying monkeys!” he winced.

“Be careful, they’re coming back!” the skeleton cried out.

Everyone flattened himself against the ground again, this time not forgetting to protect their personal belongings. The gunner readjusted his weapon and hit the monkey of the airs that held the Clima-Tact, letting it fall into the ocean.

“I’ll go!” the cook offered before diving into the sea.

“There’s more!” the navigator shouted again.

“It’s coming!” Ussop squeaked, trying to focus.

Franky positioned himself to help him and they needed three more shots punctuated by two more attacks for the monkeys of the airs to stop their invasion.

 

In fact, they had simply decided to get around the problem and the crew was alerted by Chopper’s cries at the back of the ship who was warning them that the monkeys of the airs were now attacking the tangerine trees. All rushed there with the exception of Zoro who had fallen asleep again against the mast, judging this attack too weak to deserve his attention.

Horrified at the thought of losing her precious fruits, the navigator also jumped up but her swimsuit top held by two strings crossed behind her back came loose, stopping her abruptly. Sticking her arms on her chest while the others had already made off, she tried to tie them together, grumbling.

“Nami-san, I found your weapon!” Sanji cried out, hearts in his eyes as he was climbing onto the deck.

Then he saw the bare back of the navigator who couldn’t tie the strings of her top.

“What an absolutely splendid body! Let me help you, navigator of my heart!”

“Hands off, you pervert!” Nami stopped him, turning around all at once. “I don’t trust you!”

“But I assure you, Nami-san, I’m-”

“Zoro, come here!”

The swordsman opened an eye, sullen. The cries of the young woman then the dripping comments of the cook were getting on his nerves and prevented him from sleeping. What did she want with him now?

“Help me tie this up!”

The fencer was going to tell her he was neither her dog nor her servant when he saw Sanji’s stupefied eyes beside the redhead. Deciding to use this boost of the fate, he rose quietly and began to attach the top of the navigator’s swimsuit, a smile on his lips. He then took back his seat while the others were coming back to them, the cook having still not said a word.

“How are my tangerines?” Nami immediately asked with concern.

“No problem, we protected them!” Ussop proudly replied.

“It was great, I got one!” Luffy yelled, waving him under her nose. “You have to cook it, Sanji!”

The young man finally came out of his lethargy and frowned.

“I’m not sure we can eat this thing.”

“Oh?”

“Besides, he’s still alive”, the gunner winced.

“You should release him”, Chopper said. “He’s afraid.”

“We could make it a pet”, Franky offered.

“Awesome, I’ll teach him to talk!” the captain exclaimed, delighted.

“Get that thing away from me”, the navigator grumbled. “We have seen it enough.”

“I’m going to make a song to celebrate this victory!” Brook concluded under the cheers of his friends.

The archaeologist took back her seat on her deckchair in silence while Nami was grabbing her maps, wanting to forget these ugly beasts. As for the swordsman, he fell asleep again quickly, not without having thought with satisfaction that his vengeance was going on better than expected.

* * *

 

During dinner, Luffy tried to make his monkey of the airs talk and he had tied his paw with a long rope attached to his chair. The animal was remaining reluctant and bit him as often as possible but the captain wasn’t disarming. He even tried to coax him with pieces of food the monkey rejected.

“It’s not a parrot, Luffy”, Ussop pointed out.

“It just takes a little practice”, his friend retorted. “It’ll come!”

“Hey! He steals my cola, that bastard!” the cyborg suddenly fumed, getting up brutally. “Come back here!”

The engineer chased the flying monkey and finally pinned it to the ground, pushing everything in his path.

“Gotcha!” he said, snatching his bottle out with satisfaction.

“He says you’re suffocating him, Franky”, the reindeer noticed with concern.

“It’s true that he doesn’t move anymore!” Brook panicked.

“It’s okay”, the doctor showed him as the monkey was getting up. “But you have to be careful, Luffy. As he is afraid, he is aggressive. I tried to talk to him but he won’t listen…”

“Aren’t you tired of this bug?” Nami sighed.

“No, he’s a perfect pet!” the captain insisted.

Zoro and Robin continued to eat in silence, as if impervious to shouting and vociferating. For his part, the cook was also remaining mute, but for other reasons. He even absent-mindedly gave a second helping to Luffy who hadn’t asked him yet, to his delight.

He then cleared the table after his companions had left and finally decided to go looking for answers.

* * *

 

He found the wanted person leaning on the ship’s rail and headed straight for her, his cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

“Okay, marimo. Tell me what you did to Nami.”

Zoro hid his smile and gave him his most arrogant look. This was it. He hadn’t imagined Sanji would crack up this fast but that was really good for him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he answered quietly as his smile contradicted him.

“Don’t screw around with me now! The two of you had been weird for a few days!”

“You’re imagining things…”

“Is there… Is there something going on between you two?”

Zoro savored the worried look the cook was giving him. Yes, all these hours of hard work were well rewarded.

“Maybe, so what? It’s none of your business. We don’t have an exclusive arrangement you and me.”

The blond stared at him, dismayed.

“But… How?”

“You want me to paint you a whole picture?” the fencer asked him with mischief.

“Shut the fuck up!”

The cook bit his lips. He couldn’t imagine his precious navigator in the arms of this rude guy. Maybe he wasn’t in love with her but one thing was certain, she couldn’t be content with an evil henchman like Zoro. She deserved so much better…

“I don’t understand… Nami-san is so delicate! And you, you’re so… boorish!”

“Nami-san is a big girl, she does what she wants”, the swordsman mimicked him. “And it turns out she appreciates men who don’t grovel at her feet.”

Zoro smiled contentedly. It was too easy to make the cook mad with jealousy and despair when it came to the navigator. It was now time to move on to the last phase of his plan.

“By the way, I told her about your threesome frenzy”, he said as if nothing had happened.

“You did what?!” the blond choked.

“Yeah, I know you’d love it.”

“But you’re crazy! I was joking!”

“Yeah, well, anyway, she told me it wasn’t even worth thinking about it.”

It was cruel but to make him hope for something like that when he would know the truth was just as much, if not more so. Besides, Sanji let himself slide down against the ship’s rail to the ground, mortified.

“Nami…”

 

After the stupor, yet he straightened up angrily and the swordsman thought he was going to lecture him.

“You realize what you’re doing to Luffy?! You know his feelings for her!”

“Stop buggin’ me. Luffy doesn’t care, I’ve talked to him”, he made up straightaway.

“Of course, he agreed! Luffy doesn’t understand anything about things like that, he has no idea what you’re doing! You really are a monster, Zoro!”

Now it was going a bit too far and the swordsman sighed. He would have liked to enjoy it a little more but it was time to put an end to this.

“All right, relax. I didn’t tell Nami anything.”

“What?”

“I wanted revenge because of your lame joke with Smoker.”

“You mean you seduced Nami just to get your revenge?!”

Zoro looked at him seriously. If he explained to him the full extent of his vengeance, it wasn’t funny anymore but his speechless look made him talk.

“No, nothing happened between her and me, I just managed for you to believe it.”

There was silence for a moment before the cook angrily threw his cigarette on the floor, furious.

“You really are a fucking first class shitty bastard, marimo!”

Zoro smiled. The cook had understood.

“You’re the one who started it, darts eyebrow.”

“My joke lasted three minutes! Yours was on for several days and you damn had to dig into your marimo head to put it in place!”

“Yeah. It pissed me off but it was worth it.”

Sanji fidgeted before taking a new cigarette in his pack and sighing.

“Well, I guess we’re even now.”

The swordsman nodded and watched the calm sea.

“Yeah, no more threesome.”

“No more threesome”, the cook repeated, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference about a French song from Serge Gainsbourg.  
> I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you liked it too!  
> Next one will be less funny, arguments about their new relationship will appear…


	11. Facing reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter16, theshittycook, AlfredKvaak and Rohans Bizzare Adventure for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos and bookmarks.  
> Enjoy your reading.

A few days later at nightfall, Zoro watched the light shine behind the porthole of the Sunny’s kitchen. He went and opened the door with confidence.

“So now, you make me wai-”

The swordsman swallowed his provocative smile as he fell on a figure he didn’t expect. Robin was reading her book at the kitchen table, using a third arm to drink her cup of coffee. She didn’t look up from her book and Zoro took a second to find an excuse for his late presence.

“I come to get a bottle.”

One second too long.

“The chef went to the observation room. I think he was looking for you too.”

The swordsman felt his jaw contract. He was suspicious of her and even though her presence among the crew was beyond any doubt, this woman was too weird in her way to guess everything she shouldn’t have.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Robin didn’t answer and Zoro took the opportunity to get the first bottle he found in the storeroom. He was going to slink away without further ado when she spoke again without taking her attention from her book.

“I suggest you don’t use the crow’s nest when it’s not your turn for watch. Or at least, you should lock it.”

The swordsman froze. The implication was perfectly clear and he turned to her again.

“What do you mean?” he grumbled.

“It could have been Chopper or Luffy, it’s not safe”, she answered, turning a page.

Zoro remained perfectly still for a moment. It was useless to deny in front of her, the archaeologist was far from stupid.

“What exactly did you see?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“More than I wanted but don’t be alarmed, one of you still had his underwear.”

This time, the fencer felt all the muscles of his body tighten. He didn’t care what Robin or the others thought but he knew it wouldn’t be the same for the cook. Then he wondered if he should threaten the young woman for her to keep silent and he put his hand on his swords.

“If you tell anyone about this…”

“I don’t think it will be necessary”, she interrupted him quietly. “Privacy is hard to keep on a ship.”

She had a point.

“Yeah, well… We’ll lock the door.”

Robin didn’t have another look for him but she gave a hint of a smile that sent shivers down his spine and he hurried out of the kitchen.

* * *

 

“What you doing with that bottle, marimo?” Sanji wondered when the swordsman joined him in the observation room a few moments later.

“Nothin’.”

Zoro put the bottle in a corner, wondering if he should tell him what had just happened with the archaeologist. In fact, maybe it wasn’t worth mentioning. Apart from seeing the cook freaked out, what would it bring him? Yet he didn’t like the idea of hiding information from his shipmates, even though it was a special situation. Whatever the blond’s reaction was, he made it a point of honor to remain honest. Decided, he was going to speak when he felt Sanji’s hands caress his back sensually. He then preferred to postpone the conversation until later. After all, a few hours wouldn’t make a difference…

* * *

 

“I have somethin’ to tell you”, Zoro said as the cook buttoned his shirt up near him.

“Hm?”

“Robin. She saw us.”

“What?!”

Sanji dropped his cigarette, which he hadn’t yet lit, and fixed his gaze on his.

“H-How do you know?”

“She told me. She was in the kitchen just now.”

“And you tellin’ me this now?!” the blond rebelled.

“I could have not told you. What difference does it make?” the swordsman calmly pointed out.

“I don’t know, it’s just…”

The cook made a face and grabbed his lighter.

“What she must be thinking now…”

“Meaning?” the fencer grumbled, putting his swords away to his hip.

“You know it very well”, the blond said, glaring at him.

“No.”

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want her to imagine anything!”

“She doesn’t have to imagine. She saw.”

“No, you moron!” the cook said, getting annoyed. “I don’t want her to believe that anything is happening between us!”

“You mean you’re afraid she won’t fall under your spell anymore cos you get laid with a man?”

“Yeah, something like that…”

Zoro frowned. He had expected that type of reaction from the cook but it pissed him off anyway. The way he was ducking out in front of his attraction after all these last weeks made him want to throw up. Sanji was working very hard to make sure his little scandalous secret never reach the ears of their friends and even if he didn’t care, he didn’t like to realize the blond didn’t live with his behavior. He was losing his respect at this simple thought.

“Anyhow, you didn’t have a shot with her or Nami”, he said harshly.

“What do you know, huh?”

The swordsman didn’t bother to answer and fastened his belt.

“If you’re so ashamed of what we’re doin’, we’d better stop there. I have no time to lose with cowards”, he spoke again.

“What did you say?” the blond grumbled, feeling the anger raising.

“You heard me.”

“What the fuck is your problem, idiot marimo?!”

Sanji didn’t understand the sudden change of mood of the swordsman. It wasn’t because he enjoyed their new hobby that he didn’t think about the future. Before he could think more about it or even respond to his provocation, Zoro went to the door.

“Forget it, I’m goin’ to bed.”

The fencer left the crow’s nest and the cook smoked his cigarette thoughtfully. There was something not quite right about the marimo but he had no worries, he will get over it.

* * *

 

He didn’t get over it.

It had been five days since Zoro had been avoiding Sanji, throwing the blond into perplexity and growing annoyance. He couldn’t understand why their little conversation had taken such a way or such proportions. The cook hadn’t dared to speak about it with the beautiful archaeologist either and he really hoped that she would be kind enough to never mention it in front of him because he was feeling he wouldn’t be able to justify himself properly.

He then welcomed their arrival on a new island with relief and enthusiasm. He was going to be able to clear his mind and think about a strategy to discuss with the swordsman away from prying ears.

 

As soon as the crew had disembarked, they had shared out the usual tasks between themselves and Sanji had gone to the market with the cyborg. After two hours of bargaining and buying, they had practically gone over everything and they headed for the last produce dealers.

The cook suddenly leaned over a stall and grabbed an eggplant to test its quality. Satisfied, he bought a good twenty and moved on to the next stallholder.

“Do you like lemon, Franky?”

The engineer next to him shrugged.

“I like it but it doesn’t nourish me so much anymore.”

“Maybe it could liven up the taste of your cola?”

“It’ll mostly mess up everything. Don’t you dare do that”, he grumbled.

“As you wish.”

Moments later, Sanji saw the swordsman a little further dozing at a bar table, a mug of empty beer in front of him. He glanced around but didn’t see Luffy anywhere. Yet it was him that Nami had chosen to stay with the fencer “even if they were the two worst idiots” according to her. Seeking better, he saw the captain inside the bar, busy devouring a huge plate of meat at the counter. He would surely leave all his money on it.

Sanji smirked. Zoro was alone and hadn’t spotted him. It was an opportunity to clear things up and he turned towards Franky not far from him.

“You can go back to Sunny, I’ve still got a bit of shopping to do and I’m coming.”

“Super!”

 

The cyborg moved away quickly despite the weight of the shopping bags and the cola, and the cook grabbed a chair he brought to the table of the swordsman.

“This time, you can’t run away”, he took on, putting a cigarette to his lips.

Zoro looked up and grumbled when he recognized him.

“What d’you want?”

“I want you to explain to me why you’re running away from me since last time”, he said quietly as he sprang a flame from his lighter.

“I’m not running away from you!” the swordsman replied immediately, straightening himself up.

“Why are you pissed then?”

The blond took a long puff from his cigarette, patient.

“I don’t wanna continue these bullshits, that’s all.”

“And since when?” he asked, surprised.

“Since you’d rather worry about what others think.”

Sanji blew smoke from his cigarette and frowned.

“You get it all wrong, marimo.”

“Don’t take me for a fool”, the swordsman replied aggressively. “You’re so scared of turning gay you’d rather die than admit what we do. Especially in front of Robin and Nami.”

The cook pulled the cigarette out from the corner of his mouth and looked at him with annoyance. He took a moment to think despite the urge he had to scream at him all the insults he knew. He didn’t deny that the opinion of his princesses mattered to him but it didn’t dictate his behavior. The worst was that Zoro just proved him he had no idea what he was going through lately. He looked at things from his small world and quite selfishly without thinking for a moment about him. At the same time, what could he have hoped for from him?

“You want me to tell you the truth?” he finally hissed. “I don’t even ask myself about my sexual orientation anymore. I’m completely lost and I review the checkboxes in which I thought I could trace my entire life. So excuse me if from time to time I react a little excessively but it seems to me that it is not quite illegitimate.”

He then gave him a venomous look before putting his cigarette back to his lips.

“You’re right, I’m not used to find guys attractive yet but if that’s the case one day, I’ll make an announcement so everyone knows it. This way, you’ll feel more comfortable.”

Sanji stared at the swordsman whose cheeks had flushed with anger. If they hadn’t been in public, there would be no doubt that they would have clashed for a long time and they glared at each other over the table.

“I don’t give a shit about your moods, you idiot cook!” Zoro ranted. “That wasn’t part of our plan!”

“Apart from fucking, what interests you in this plan anyway?” Sanji fumed. “You could just as well find anyone else and it wouldn’t have to be a pain to me anymore!”

With these words, he got up and melted into the crowd, perfectly furious. Saying that he had come to the swordsman to settle this fuss. In reality, Zoro and he were absolutely not on the same page and he should have seen it coming a long time ago.

* * *

 

Sanji was enjoying the silence on the ship. In front of him, the city’s lights glittered in the dark night but the port was far enough so that the noise of the party-goers didn’t reach them too much. His watch was promising to be quiet.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. They had filled up with food, medicine, cola and clothes for the girls. The island was calm, without naval base or patrol to disturb them and they had spent the evening quietly in an inn before returning to sleep on the Sunny.

 

Suddenly, the swordsman jumped nimbly onto the deck from the dock and landed beside him, causing him to jump. The cook bit his tongue to not berate him immediately. Zoro had disappeared from the face of the earth since they had argued and everyone had ranted and raved about his bad sense of direction but the blond knew that maybe, it wasn’t the only reason for his absence.

“You managed to find the way back to Sunny?” he couldn’t help but ask, taunting.

“I had things to do”, the fencer dodged before looking at him with a superior air. “By the way, you were right. You’re easily replaceable.”

Sanji rolled his eyes to such arrogance as the swordsman was walking past him with a smile on his face.

“All the better, that makes two of us.”

Zoro stopped and turned to look at him, amused.

“You’re a bad liar, darts eyebrow. You’d never get laid so fast with a man, you got too much “moods” for that.”

“Who told you it was with a man?” the blond replied calmly, dragging on his cigarette provocatively.

The swordsman frowned. He could hardly believe it but it was more plausible.

“Congratulations then, you officially turned straight again.”

He turned on his heels and the cook watched him disappear before sighing. He had been stupid to answer in similar terms as Zoro on this ground. He had indeed had a good day but he had insinuated he had slept with the first girl he met and it was shameful to have come to this. He was worshipping women so much… What did he need to prove to this fool anyway?

* * *

 

With the return of the swordsman and the Log Pose reloaded, the navigator decided to go back to sea the next morning. She had found an old map in a dark shop suggesting an underwater treasure in the nearby waters and after having study it all night, she wasn’t standing still.

She spent the whole day looking for the designated site on the map among the seafloor. She ran the Shark Submerge at full capacity and it eventually came to a standstill because of overwork after several hours, leaving Franky on the verge of tears. Then the crew members who didn’t eat a devil fruit were sent to the water to sound the reefs and the rest of the team took turns to send them air through a machine built by the cyborg.

However, time went on unsuccessfully and the exhausted crew met in the kitchen in the evening to enjoy a well-deserved meal despite the captain’s monkey who kept trying to steal their belongings regularly. Nami wasn’t giving up and she announced to her friends that researches would resume the next morning in a wider area. Everyone agreed, not daring to contradict the navigator when it was about a treasure and Luffy took watch with his animal.

* * *

 

This is how at dawn, the young redhead maneuvered and calculated with determination, transcended at the prospect of new wealth. While she was working conscientiously, the rest of the crew was free and the usual activities were heard again on the ship.

For his part, Sanji had decided to classify and tidy up his new foods, thinking about new recipes that kept him occupied all morning. When it was almost lunch time and the meal was ready, he grabbed a pot of dried mushrooms and several spices before mixing and putting them down on his shelf. He was going to do the same with rosemary and chervil for a future marinade when the swordsman appeared suddenly into his kitchen, panting and sweating. He walked straight at his supply of bottles and the cook winced.

 

He was seeing the glimmer of provocation in his eyes from the other end of the room and he didn’t want to reply. Zoro had been taunting him since the day before and they spent their time fighting and insulting each other.

“Stop strutting around, moron. Take your bottle and get out”, he snapped.

“And what if I don’t want to?” the fencer answered, emphasizing his smirk.

“You want me to kick you out myself?” the blond growled.

“Cos you think you can do that, swirly swirly?”

The cook clenched his teeth. Nami had already told them off twice this morning and he knew she needed peace and quiet to find the treasure’s site. So he did his best to ignore this new provocation.

“Quitter on top of that”, the swordsman snickered.

Sanji glared at him.

“It’d make you too happy if I’d answer you but I decided I don’t need you. In every sense of the word.”

“Poor little clueless cook who’s afraid of who he is”, Zoro sneered.

“But why do you need to be such an asshole?!” the blond hissed, losing patience.

“Because I decided it.”

The cook looked daggers at him, out of his mind.

“You’re not gonna get on my nerves like that all the time, marimo!”

“Or what?” the swordsman provoked him again.

“Or you’re gonna regret it.”

“I’d like to see that.”

Overwrought, Sanji grabbed his kitchen knife and threw it towards his target who, surprised by his motion, didn’t move quickly enough. The blade stuck into the wall, holding back the fencer’s tee-shirt at the level of his belly.

“Fuck!”

Mad with rage, Zoro struggled to free himself but the cook’s knife didn’t move and just tore his clothes a bit more. The blond approached, a smile on his lips. He grabbed the handle and took the opportunity to look into the eyes of the swordsman a few inches away.

“You know I don’t like using my tools to fight but if you’re asking for it, you’re going to get it.”

Zoro gave him a murderous look and the cook tore the knife out of the wall with a satisfied smile. He knew the swordsman wasn’t going to slink away quietly after this stir so he left of its own accord, leaving him a way out.

 

A few minutes later when he came back, he found that Zoro had cleared off and he got on with arranging his dishes in good spirits.

* * *

 

“Move, I’m sure it’s here!” Nami said, getting impatient.

She looked at the three divers of the moment, namely Ussop, Sanji and Zoro. The sniper was crying silently at the thought of being devoured by a Sea King and the two others were glaring at each other beyond their diving suits. No longer able to wait, she pushed them into the water and they fell with a cry of surprise. Satisfied, she then took up her map again and stared at Luffy who was watching her.

“What are you doing, you idiot? Go pumping!”

“Oh, yeah!”

The navigator sighed. She was surrounded by a bunch of good-for-nothing and she wondered by what miracle they were still alive. Fortunately, Robin was raising their pathetic level and she headed for her.

“Franky and Chopper are watching over the divers to make sure they don’t have a problem but I’d feel better if you supervise them”, she explained to her as she was coming close. “For my part, I’m gonna make certain Luffy and Brook don’t stop sending them oxygen.”

“Okay.”

 

The archaeologist leaned close to Franky who seemed to doze against the rail. On the other hand, the little reindeer was staring at the ropes connected to their friends with all the concentration he was capable of.

“Is everything all right?” she asked them.

“Super”, the cyborg yawned.

“The ropes of Sanji and Zoro keep moving. I’m sure they’re fighting”, the doctor noted.

“You really think there’s a treasure down there?” the engineer inquired, turning toward the young woman.

“This is our navigator’s conviction.”

“I hope we’ll find it quickly cos it’s starting to piss me off…”

* * *

 

“What is taking them so long, these fools”, Nami grumbled, glancing at her watch.

More than thirty minutes that they were underwater and no sign of getting back so far. What a bunch of retards…

“Nami, I’m tired!” the captain complained.

His swollen arms reddened by the sun testified to his condition and the navigator sighed.

“Okay, Brook and you swap with Franky and Chop- Hey, wait!”

The two idiots darted towards the front of the deck, letting the machine stop. By the time the cyborg and the doctor realize they had to take their places, the three divers’ ropes panicked and Nami rushed to pump in their place.

“You knuckleheads!” she yelled at them as they winced a few feet away.

 

Suddenly, the ship was shaken from all sides and the navigator froze. Everyone flickered on the deck but Franky had the reflex to keep the oxygen machine in balance and they started turning the wheel again as soon as possible.

“Shit, what’s that?” he grumbled after calm has returned.

“A monster!” Chopper panicked beside him.

“No, I don’t think so”, Nami said, anxious.

A little further, Luffy, Brook and Robin were checking the ropes. They still seemed securely fastened and no one had pulled for coming back.

A second, longer and more intense jolt was felt. Robin stopped Brook and Luffy from going overboard thanks to her multiple arms as Ussop’s rope was breaking under the impact. Chopper and Nami flew against one of the walls of the Sunny and Franky held the machine with all his might to prevent it from falling into the sea.

“Ussop’s rope gave out!” Brook worried a few seconds later.

“What do we do?” Franky screamed as he and Chopper were taking up the wheel of the oxygen machine again.

“Oh, no.”

The navigator rushed towards the rail and leaned over the water with concern.

“This isn’t good”, she muttered.

“What is this?” Robin who had approached inquired.

“It’s not a monster. It’s…”

Nami glanced at Brook and Luffy who were staring at the sniper’s piece of rope, eyes wide.

“Don’t panic”, she said. “Ussop still has his oxygen tube. You’re going to go back up Sanji-kun and Zoro right now.”

“What? What about the treasure?” the captain wondered.

“Forget the treasure, we have to get out of here!”

The whole crew stared at her, dumbfounded. If Nami was giving up the prospect of wealth so close to the goal, now was the time to really panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any assumptions about what's going on, I’m all ears!


	12. Pride and prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter16, Kraken_of_the_Deep, Myssih and AlfredKvaak for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos and bookmarks.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Luffy was the first to react and he started pulling Sanji's rope to reach him back. Robin rushed to help him as Nami was sending Franky to help Brook pull Zoro's. She took his place next to Chopper and they turned the oxygen wheel, clenched teeth.

"What's going on, Nami?" the little reindeer asked her, frightened.

"A tsunami, Chopper. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

The doctor felt the fear creeping deep into his entrails but he forced himself to suppress it. He had to keep sending oxygen to his friends until they came back among them.

* * *

 

"Why doesn't he keep quiet?" the cyborg grunted, tightening his hold on Zoro's rope which was moving in all directions.

"I have a bad feeling", the skeleton winced.

Sanji emerged from the water a few moments later with a frantic look. He struggled to get rid of his diving suit and turned towards his friends after having climb onto deck.

"We were jolted", he explained, catching his breath. "What happened? Is that why you got us back?"

"Sanji-kun, at the helm, get ready!" the navigator shouted from afar. "Brook, stand in for me. Franky, if Zoro's not here in two minutes, go get Ussop. Luffy'll take care of the rope."

"Ussop?" the cook repeated.

"His rope broke."

"Shit!"

"Everybody to your stations!"

The crew ran, sensing that the situation was serious. The navigator took the binoculars and turned her gaze to the sea, in search of the murderous wave.

"There she is", she whispered after a moment.

 

Time was flying dangerously and Zoro was still struggling under water, much to the dismay of his crewmates who were trying to pull him up.

"There must be something wrong", Luffy said, concerned.

"Maybe he's trying to reach Ussop when he saw he's not going back", the archaeologist mused.

"Or there's a Sea King down there!" Brook panicked.

Suddenly, the rope brutally slackened between the hands of the cyborg and he pulled up a ripped out end.

"He broke free!" the captain exclaimed.

"I'll get them", Franky decided, diving.

* * *

 

Minutes went by and Franky wasn't reappearing, just like Zoro and Ussop.

"Hell, we got to move!"

The navigator was impatient, her eyes on the approaching wave.

"Nami-san, what are we doin'?" the cook shouted from the helm.

"Prepare to turn to starboard", she replied. "Brook, Luffy, lower the sails! Chopper, keep on pumping. Robin, you don't see them go up?"

"No, still nothing."

"Damn it..."

Finally, Zoro emerged from the waves a little further, Franky at his side. They were holding Ussop's unconscious body and they swam toward the ship but the strong current was drifting them out to sea.

"Zoro, Franky!" the little reindeer yelled.

"They're getting sucked up by the sea", the archaeologist noticed. "So do we..."

 

The Sunny was drifting faster and faster, as if attracted by an invisible force and the ground swayed beneath the feet of the crew.

"What's that thing?" Luffy said, wide-eyed, as he clung on to the edge.

"The sea is withdrawing", Nami explained, her jaw tight. "Sanji-kun, get out the paddle wheels! We'll have to use a Coup de Burst to get off the hook..."

"We have to wait until they get back!" Chopper begged.

"What the hell is goin' on here?!" the cook shouted in their backs, totally unsteady as well.

The navigator pointed her finger to the west and all followed her gaze before freezing, horrified.

"Wh-What is it?" Brook stammered.

"A tsunami", Robin understood with dread. "The shakes were earthquakes."

"Exactly", Nami confirmed. "We better not hang around here."

Determined, Luffy turned towards the archaeologist.

"Robin, you must hold me while I go get them. The current is too strong, they won't be able to go up!"

"What?" the doctor exclaimed. "Luffy, you can't-"

The captain had already climbed to the edge of the figurehead and he threw his elastic arms forward in search of his crewmates. Robin positioned her arms all around his body to prevent him from slipping, the suction getting stronger and stronger.

As for her, Nami rushed to the hold to make sure the cola stocks were ready and sufficient. Then she prepared to engage their master card and only hope of survival. She glanced again through the porthole and turned pale.

"Luffy, hurry up", she whispered.

* * *

 

The Sunny was gaining speed. Despite the powerful paddle wheels running at full capacity, it was dragged by the considerable ebb of the giant wave that was rising higher and higher to the sky.

Perched on the figurehead, the captain stretched himself as best as he could and managed to catch the body of his first mate. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him towards the ship at a mile a minute, making him crash against the mast on his arrival. His arms then set off again in search of Franky who was holding Ussop against him. He brushed against his hand but a bump diverted him.

"Man, I'm not gonna make it that way!" he fumed, leaning forward.

 

Robin kept focused and tightened her hold to maintain Luffy's balance. She was struggling to keep her own stability but she couldn't move because the straw hat boy was leaning more and more on her multiple arms.

"Heavy point!"

Chopper grabbed the archaeologist with one firm hand while he was clinging with the other at the rail, giving them a grip. For his part, Brook dragged the swordsman inside when he noticed blood dripping from his diving suit along his leg.

* * *

 

"Luffy!" the navigator screamed on the deck.

The wave was only a few meters away from them and it was racing at a vertiginous speed.

"Got them!"

By the speed of the impact of his arm, the cyborg and the gunner hit Luffy in the head, ejecting him in his turn, and they went sprawling against the kitchen's door.

"Hang tight!" Nami yelled again. "Sanji, helm hard to starboard!"

For her part, she engaged the Coup de Burst and the Sunny took off to attack the wave which came toward them. Nami then managed to raise herself alongside the blond who had turned the rudder as much as possible and who was clenching his teeth. The ship had to rise quickly enough or they would be lost.

"Come on, come on!" the navigator chanted, her eyes on the body of water. "Come on, go higher! Go higher!"

Finally, Nami saw the blue sky on the other side of the wave and the Sunny passed it in a spray of sparkling water.

"Yes!" she yelled, ecstatic.

For a few seconds out of time, the cook and the navigator watched the raging landscape of Grand Line which was twisting under the effect of the tsunami beneath them. The force of nature was always a breathtaking sight.

"We're going down!" the blond then shouted to the others.

 

The landing was rather brutal and shook the whole crew who rose slowly, still groggy by the various accelerations. Chopper rushed to Franky who was spitting water as he was straightening up. Ussop was still unconscious and he examined him quickly before taking him to the infirmary. At last, the musician went out, holding the fencer whose leg was still dripping with blood.

"What happened?" Luffy asked, getting close to his first mate.

"We felt jolts and a whirlpool formed between two sea beds", Zoro explained, wincing. "You tried to get us back but Ussop got dragged so I went to get him."

"And your leg?" Franky asked him.

"A rock fell on me cos of the whirlpool."

"Go to the infirmary", Nami ordered him. "Chopper will take care of you. I'll see where we landed."

* * *

 

It turned out that they weren't so far from their original course and the Log-Pose was pointing out their next destination toward the south. During the meal, Ussop showed up again as well as the swordsman whose wound had been treated. Luffy's monkey of the airs was terrified and he was howling continuously since the ship had taken off, much to the dismay of the entire crew.

"Luffy, he was really scared", Chopper translated compassionately.

"That's weird, I told him it was over now!" the captain wondered.

"That's enough, you have to release him", Nami intervened, annoyed.

"But it's my pet!"

"He won't be happy with us", Sanji showed him. "Look at the condition he's in..."

Luffy watched his monkey who was leaping in all directions, visibly still distraught. He sighed and looked into his eyes. The animal stared at him for long seconds and the straw hat boy believed he could guess his thoughts.

"Okay, if that's what you really want, Vanilla-Strawberry."

Nobody made comments about the name the captain had given his monkey and he caught him before taking him outside.

 

The sniper took the opportunity to tell his embellished underwater adventure under the admiring eyes of the little reindeer. He then took his bag and looked through it.

"I found some trinkets before I saw myself die", he grumbled.

"You found the treasure?" the navigator asked, her eyes bright.

He handed her crockery and objects with golden gleam. Nami scratched the mold and examined it with interest before sighing.

"It must have been part of a much larger treasure. What a shame you didn't take everything..."

"Yeah, don't thank me, I just almost died! And don't count on me to go back there!" the gunner rebelled.

"In any case, the whirlpool must have swept everything away", Robin said. "It's useless to look for it now."

Nami sighed once again but the captain returned at that moment, smiling.

"Vanilla-Strawberry flew away with his friends! Hey, we still had fun today!"

* * *

 

Sanji had settled in front of the Sunny for his watch. In fact, it was the navigator's turn but the gentleman cook had gallantly offered to take her place in light of the grueling day they had spent. Nami had thanked him with a bewitching smile and the blond had slowly broken down with happiness at her feet.

With the last twists, the ship was already quiet, as everyone had gone to sleep quickly after the meal.

 

The cook suddenly felt a presence behind his back and he turned around. In front of him, Zoro had unsheathed his swords and prepared himself, determined.

"Maybe you think I forgot what you did this morning?" he said in a cold voice. "You and I have unfinished business."

Sanji winced. Even under water, they had tried to hit each other and it was obviously not the swordsman's injury that prevented him from continuing to fight.

"I'm gonna blow your freakin' head off."

The blond had barely enough time to move as he felt the blade not far from his cheek.

"It's you who keep picking fights with me!" he fumed in his turn, kicking him.

"I can't stand your stupid lovesick face!"

"Yet you were comfortable with it so far!"

Zoro threw his swords against the cook who avoided them before launching an attack that grazed the fencer.

"I never liked the quitters of your kind!" Zoro spoke again, crashing down his sword in front of him.

"Neither had I like morons of yours!"

The uninterrupted blows continued for long minutes. Without the intervention of the navigator, their fight went wild and the accumulated tension of the day finally poured out.

 

However, despite his fury, the blond soon felt tired by their incessant struggles. They couldn't fight until the end of time because of such a futile argument. He then went away a bit to catch his breath.

"Listen, marimo, you need to move on. I love fighting with you but you're overdoing this."

"Is that your excuse to duck out?" the swordsman retorted, amused. "Definitely, it really is your thing..."

"Don't get smart, you know very well what I'm talking about", Sanji said, getting annoyed.

Zoro knew but he didn't care. All he could see was that the cook was struggling for two days not to respond to his provocations and he wanted to show him how much he couldn't do without him, no matter what he said. A sneaky idea then emerged in his mind and he lowered his swords, falsely remorseful.

"Okay, darts eyebrow, what do you suggest?"

"Why don't we calm down a bit, huh?" the blond began. "We need to breathe, I think."

"Breathe?"

The swordsman moved closer, his swords in hand, until he faced him at a few inches. He didn't dominate him much in size so he accentuated the weight of his gaze.

"You talk about breathing but what we need is to be separated by a hundred miles. Then, I could breathe."

Sanji sighed.

"You're exaggerating, we managed to co-exist until then."

"Yeah. Until then."

The swordsman had a hoarse voice and he had fixed an eager gaze on his own. The cook was surprised for a second before feeling himself caught by his fierce eyes that never left him and he thought he could read an invitation. He wanted to lean over to get hold of his lips but Zoro stopped him, a victorious smile distorting his features.

"Too bad, cook, you've been a nice hobby but I've found better."

Sanji realized the swordsman had once again provoked him to better humiliate him and he flushed with anger.

"I'm sick of your fucking ego!"

He pushed him away violently and Zoro crashed into the mast with an insolent laugh.

"Are you already caving in with your new resolutions?" the fencer said disdainfully.

The blond straightened his shirt and glared at him.

"And what about yours? Hadn't you moved on?

"Of course I have and about that, it seems I have a head start on you", he replied arrogantly.

Sanji rolled his eyes. He was really tired of this whole thing.

"What's the point? I tried to be honest with you, I told you what I thought but you didn't like it", he pointed out with a sigh. "Now you can do whatever you want without me annoying you so what's the big deal?"

 

Zoro stepped closer to look him up and down. They were both serious now and he was going to hurl him the truth he didn't want to accept.

"No matter what you want me to believe, you still want me, cook."

"So what? That never was the problem", the blond calmly replied.

The swordsman lost his confidence for a second and the cook continued with irritation.

"I was sincere with you from the beginning, marimo. I told you it was unknown for me and you never said it was a problem for you!"

"Yeah but I didn't know you'd be such a wuss about it!"

"But what did you expect?" Sanji said, indignant. "That I forget I've spent my whole life being attracted to girls?!"

Zoro moved, suddenly uncomfortable. His convictions were slowly cracking in front of the blond's speech and his real motives hit him hard. Yet he wasn't ready to admit it so easily.

"You're afraid of what others will think about you!" he spat contemptuously.

"No, you moron! I'm only afraid to find myself every day different from what I was the day before!"

The swordsman frowned and Sanji sighed before lighting a cigarette and staring at him.

"I always imagined myself surrounded by women! Feeling desire for a man, acting on it and asking for more, that wasn't the plan. What will happen next time? I'll draw a line under All Blue and join the Navy?"

Zoro stared at him, stunned.

"You've discovered another side of your personality, that doesn't mean you're gonna turn into someone else!"

"It may be obvious to you but me, I have no clue."

The cook leaned against the rail and lost himself in his thoughts among the smoke swirls. The night was almost entirely dark, casting a ghostly shadow on the ship amidst the cold brightness of the stars.

 

The swordsman stared for a moment at his crewmate and finally put his swords at his waist. He sighed loudly in his turn and moved closer to cope with him, his face closed.

"So what we're gonna do until you sort it out in that idiot head of yours?" he muttered, crossing his arms.

Sanji looked up, surprised.

"I thought it was clear and you already had made up your mind about that? It's you who have a problem with it. You find my moods stupid, I remind you."

Zoro scowled.

"It's rather that as you refuse this part of you, I don't see why you'd like to continue."

The blond stared at him for a moment in astonishment.

"But I don't refuse it, damn it! I just need time to control what's happening to me! I'm not able to ignore it and shrug my shoulders by telling myself that I'd find out! I tried but I'm not like that, that's all!"

"So what we did wasn't a problem for you?" the swordsman asked him.

"If I had been gay all my life and you were a woman, I'd ask myself the same questions. That clears it up for you?"

The fencer nodded slowly and Sanji crushed his butt into an ashtray.

"Anyway, that doesn't change anything for us", he continued. "If we started it, it was to enjoy it and kept it casual so you have the right to decide to end it, it makes sense."

 

Zoro remained still while gazing at the cook. He had felt deeply disappointed by what he had taken for a form of cowardice from the one he was thinking more highly than he was willing to admit. Because of his volcanic character and his permanent insolence, the swordsman had both the urge to slice him open but also a certain admiration for his will never to flint before him. His exaggerated resistance got him tired but it was also proof that the blond was sticking to his principles more than anything and for that, he considered him reliable and worthy of his respect. Two characteristics he had thought losing, believing the cook preferred deny himself rather than accept who he was.

Now that he had understood his reasoning, his anger was dwindling. He could be honest in his turn.

"I'm still in."

Sanji frowned, skeptical, before giving him a mocking glance in front of his serious look.

"I thought I was easily replaceable?"

The swordsman shrugged.

"Probably, but I'm too lazy to look."

The cook smiled indulgently at this half-confession. In the end, they both had changed reality.

"Same here", he then admitted.

"I knew it", Zoro said with a satisfied smile.

"No, you didn't. You had no idea", the blond quietly reminded him. "You even congratulated me for my return as a str-"

"Shut up, you idiot cook."

The swordsman brutally grabbed his lips and Sanji found with delight the feeling of his skin against his. He hadn't been aware of the lack he was feeling before tonight when Zoro had provoked him and this simple fact was giving him an additional indication: he didn't know if he would be attracted to other men one day but regarding the marimo, it was clear. Perhaps it was because of their rivalry stemming from unlike personalities but emotions were always devastating in his presence, either way. The cook increased the pressure of his hands and raised them along the back of the fencer, causing a new wave of passion on his part since he put his swords down awkwardly a little further to press against him.

 

Zoro was kissing the blond with voracity. He dragged him against the nearest wall and used his hands to hold him before giving in to the temptation and slipping them feverishly under the half-open shirt. His fingers traveled with relish the cook's finely muscled chest while he was resisting the urge to tear purely and simply all his clothes off. The wind was blowing gently between them, pleasantly cooling down their already hot skins.

He moved away from his mouth for a moment to catch his breath but didn't stop his strokes and he heard the blond sigh contentedly against his ear. His desire intensified immediately and he got one of his hands down to the manhood of his crewmate whose hips accompanied him in his movement.

He wasn't going to last, he was too excited. The cook's stifled moans made him crazy and he suddenly stopped his motions to calm them both. Against him, Sanji tried to control the erratic beats of his heart for a few seconds before taking possession of his mouth again. This time was far too short to allow the swordsman to take the pressure off and he let himself get caught up by the tongue of his lover who was wrapping around his. Before he knew it, the blond's hand had settled around his manhood under his pants and he barely held a grunt of pleasure that Sanji's kiss came to muffle against his lips.

"We should find a quiet place", he whispered to the cook.

"I'd like that but I'm on watch", the cook reminded him, panting.

"Oh?"

"I offered Nami-san to take her turn, she was tired."

"Idiot."

The swordsman nodded towards the crow's nest.

"From up there, we can do both."

"You sure?" the blond hesitated.

"You'd rather stop?" he asked him, leaving his lips on his neck again.

Sanji softly shook his head and Zoro dragged him firmly to the crow's nest with a satisfied smile.

 

As soon as they arrived, he glanced at the wide windows to check that no threat was in sight and then again, he stuck his hands under the cook's shirt in front of him who was unbuckling his pants, his eyes feverish.

The fencer swore that he wouldn't have the stupid idea of keeping out of these exhilarating sensations on his own initiative ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you find the characters realistic.  
> Nami and Luffy will be back in the next chapter!


	13. Feminine intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter16, AlfredKvaak and COTZO for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions.  
> Enjoy your reading.

"Franky, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

The engineer gave a final brushstroke to the bathroom door of the girls and smiled, satisfied, before turning towards his captain.

"What do you wanna know?"

"I'm in love with Nami."

"What?!"

The cyborg dropped his paint can, which happily didn't splash the ground and stared at the perfectly calm straw hat boy in front of him. He then decided he had necessarily misunderstood.

"Can you repeat, please?" he said, picking up his things.

"I'm in love with Nami", Luffy reiterated.

Franky froze and carefully put his brushes down at his feet.

"Okay but uh... It's not a question", he pointed out, confused by this admission.

"You think I should tell her? Sanji asked me to think about it but I don't know!"

"Uh..."

"I still have a stomach ache, it doesn't disappear!"

"Uh..."

"What am I gonna do?!"

Franky stared at his captain. This conversation was totally beyond him. He had just noticed Sanji knew something, that was a start.

"We'll go see the cook, he must explain to me a couple of things", he grumbled.

* * *

 

"Hey, Sanji, tell me somethin'", Franky began as he was entering his kitchen. "It seems Luffy's in love with Nami, what's goin' on?"

The blond turned to the two newcomers, the cyborg at a complete loss and the captain with an outsized smile. He sighed and stuck his cigarette butt between his teeth.

"That's the truth, Luffy discovered love. Chopper diagnosed him, he thought he was sick."

The carpenter turned toward the latter, perfectly stunned.

"Wow, I can't believe it", he mumbled as he was watching the amazed face of his captain who was smiling at him even more.

"Luffy, did you decide if you wanted to talk to her about it?" Sanji took the opportunity to ask him.

"I don't know what to do, that's why I asked Franky!" he explained to him.

"Franky can't help you or anyone else. You have to choose if you prefer to stay like that or take the risk to talk to her and see what she thinks."

"Hm..."

The straw hat boy concentrated for a moment before raising his head, disappointed.

"I don't know what to do!" he shouted.

"No need to scream", the cook grumbled while the cyborg was sighing.

"What's going on here?" Ussop inquired, poking his head around the door.

"Just Luffy who's in love with Nami and doesn't know if he should talk to her or not", Franky quietly recapped.

"Wh-wha... W-What?!"

"Yeah, that's about what I said five minutes ago."

The sniper rushed towards his friend and grabbed him by the shoulders to look him in the face.

"Are you serious, Luffy? You're in love with Nami?!"

"Yeah, I think so. Chopper told me."

The gunner hugged him emotionally and Luffy hugged him back, laughing.

"You're all too funny!"

"Who knows?" the gunner then asked the other two.

"A lot of people", Sanji shrugged.

Ussop turned to his captain again, delighted.

"This is Straw Hat Luffy's biggest adventure!" he trumpeted, starting a dance with him.

"Great, an adventure!" the captain replied excitedly.

As they were whirling together, Franky interrupted them.

"It's all very well to dance but maybe we should answer his question. I don't think he'll get through this by himself on this one. Beating the shit out of Warlords, that's okay but women, he's far from fathoming anything about it!"

The gunner stopped twirling and nodded.

"You're right, we have to think about it seriously. Let's see... You know, Luffy, if you don't feel like telling her, it's best to get positively noticed and she'll be the one to talk to you", he advised him.

"It's not a bad idea", the cook agreed.

"Great, we'll do that!" Luffy exclaimed, delighted.

The two friends danced again for a few moments before Sanji kicked everyone out to keep working. Franky and Ussop then dragged Luffy outside, engaging into specialized explanations for Nami to fall under his spell. On the way, they met Brook and exposed the problem to him. The skeleton immediately suggested writing a song in honor of the navigator so that Luffy could offer it to her and the captain accepted with enthusiasm.

 

They settled on the deck and began their composition not far from Zoro whose they disturbed the nap and who refused to join them. Finally, Chopper came out of the infirmary with Robin and the young woman was let into the secret in her turn.

In less than fifteen minutes, all the Sunny had been made aware except for the person concerned who was doing the accounts in her cabin. With the advices of his friends and deciding to follow Ussop's strategy, the captain decided to take action at the next meal.

* * *

 

What the hell is he doing?

Nami stared at Luffy for the third time during lunch. He was nicely asking her if she wanted again a bit of the dish he hadn't completely devoured and logically, she couldn't help but find his attitude totally unseemly. Since when was he making efforts concerning food? Maybe to thank her for finding these few gold charms? No, it wasn't like the captain.

She glanced at Sanji who was agreeing with the straw hat boy, handing her the dish.

"What's with this dish, you don't like it?" she asked Luffy suspiciously.

Around the table, her friends coughed awkwardly and she frowned a little more. She was missing something and she didn't like being left out. Seeing all the faces fixed on her, waiting for her answer, she decided to avoid the question.

"No, thanks. I'm full."

She might have thought Luffy would be disappointed but he swallowed with a big smile the portion he offered her a few seconds ago. In contrast, the cook seemed upset.

"It's very good, Sanji-kun", she added. "It's just that I've eaten enough and we'll be arriving at our next destination soon, I need to keep heading."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be making cocktails this afternoon!" the blond said with a seductive smile.

Reassured, the navigator hastened to leave the kitchen to find fresh sea air. She observed the Log-Pose which confirmed they were still in the right direction. They should arrive in the early evening if her calculations were accurate. It was obviously a winter island and snowflakes were beginning to flutter in the sky.

* * *

 

After having taken the time to redraw the outlines of their last destination on her map, Nami met Robin who was watering her flowers and she took the opportunity to warn her that she should plan warm clothes for their disembarkation.

"By the way, don't you think the boys are weird right now?" she asked her friend.

"No more than usual", Robin replied, pouring out the content of her little watering-can.

"It's strange, I've got the impression they try to tell me something but I don't understand what it is..."

"What do you think about Luffy?" the archaeologist suddenly asked.

"Luffy? What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?"

"Wh-what?" the navigator stammered. "I don't know. Honestly, I never thought about it..."

"Maybe you should", Robin equally suggested.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You're as strange as the boys", Nami mumbled, glancing suspiciously at the young woman before heading for her tangerine trees.

* * *

 

"Land!" Chopper exclaimed enthusiastically.

The crew rushed to the front of the ship, bursting with excitement at the thought of a new adventure. The sun was falling on Grand Line and the last rays were decomposing snow light around them. The atmosphere was magical despite the polar air and confident smiles were stretching on all faces.

Cap screwed on the head, Nami gave the starting signal as soon as they berthed. She had decided to take the crew to have dinner in town, to the delight of her friends. The harbor was guarded and there was no reason to watch the Sunny this time.

 

The captain quickly located an inn with mouth-watering odors and everyone run in noisily. Sitting down at a long table by a large fireplace, they ordered half of the dishes on the menu which they ate their way through with laughter.

"Hey, innkeeper, you have another bottle?" Zoro suddenly called him out through the room.

The man nodded and sent his waitress to drop the order. Sanji unscrewed his head as he watched her and Brook caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Guess who I imitate?" Ussop snickered, placing a strand of hair in front of his heart-shaped left eye. "Miss, I'll be your white knight until the end of time!"

The table burst out laughing and the sniper thanked his audience before Luffy took his place. He put his hair up into an unlikely banana and took off his pants under the flabbergasted eyes of the other patrons.

"Where are my cola bottles?! You'll get smacked if you don't return them!"

His crewmates shrieked with laughter and the captain slipped on his pants to the applause.

 

"Well, well. There's a great atmosphere in this village!"

A guy with a sinister look had just appeared, immediately killing the mood in the restaurant.

"Boss, you give us a round?" he added, turning to the innkeeper.

"If you don't have money, you can go home", the man replied, undeterred.

"I have money but see, I don't want to spend it."

He sat down not far from the straw hat crew table and his acolytes barged in behind him, laughing nastily.

"Boss, we're thirsty", the man repeated.

As the innkeeper wasn't moving, the man snorted disdainfully.

"Don't force me to get up, you'd regret it."

At these words, one of his underlings showed a knife to the innkeeper who took a step back.

"Are you deaf or something? He told you no, rat face!"

The seated man looked up at a black-haired kid hidden under a straw hat who was seething with anger in front of him.

Around him, his friends laughed and one of them flung him a wanted poster.

"We're the Watermelon Pirates! The captain's head is worth 100 million berries!"

Luffy let the sheet of paper fly behind him, totally ignoring it.

"I don't care who you are. You're gonna get out of here, that's all I'm interested in."

The watermelon captain burst out laughing and the others imitated him.

"Are you sure of that, kiddo?"

"As sure as I'll be one day the Pirate King!"

This time, the man and his friends laughed contemptuously.

"Pirate King, no less!" the captain spoke again. "The bunch of greenhorns behind you is your crew then?"

"Exactly! We are the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"The Str-"

The man stopped for a few seconds, stiffening. He glanced at one of his subordinates who rummage through a bag before turning pale.

"I-It's them, boss. The whole crew!"

Furious, his captain stood up brutally, looking at the other crew defiantly whose calm smiles had nothing to reassure him.

"You may be a rubber man, Straw Hat, but I'm a watermelon man and there's nothing you can do against me! I'll make you eat your hat and I'll pocket the reward!"

His men positioned themselves behind him, taking out various weapons and greedy smiles. For their part, Franky, Zoro and Sanji got up to join Luffy.

"We can never eat up in peace", Nami grumbled to herself as she grabbed a French-fry.

* * *

 

The watermelon man blew up until he burst the ceiling, his body becoming as round as a watermelon. His whole body seemed to have become the famous fruit, up to his red flesh and his black pips.

"It's pretty cool!" Luffy admired.

"You haven't seen the best!" his opponent sneered. "My body is whirling faster than a spinning top and if I catch you, you'll be beat to a pulp by the poison from the watermelon fruit!"

To prove his words, he plopped himself down on the table which disappeared in a sucking sound, literally devoured by the poison that eat it entirely. The inn's patrons run screaming facing this last unpleasant detail and Luffy decided to avoid being touched.

"That's big!" he however exclaimed with shining eyes.

"Luffy, concentrate", Sanji muttered at his side. "This guy tries to impress us but it's just smoke and mirrors."

"You're right", his captain said. "Zoro..."

"No problem, we take care of the others", his first mate assured him.

At these words, the swordsman put his hand on his swords in their sheaths, a predatory smile to the corner of his lips. He then charged at the nearest ten men, wielding his swords in a Falcon Wave whose breath brought his enemies down. Sanji raised his right leg, ready to knock the next ten out and Franky unscrewed his arm in the direction of the last ten.

"Take this, watermelon blockheads!"

* * *

 

The battle raged for just a few minutes and soon, only Luffy and the watermelon man were still on stage. The rest of his underlings were lying in a mess in the destroyed room while Sanji, Zoro and Franky didn't look like they have suffered. Behind them, the rest of their friends were waiting, ready to intervene if necessary.

The opponent of the straw hat was fast and his only weak point was his head since the rest of his body was decimating everything he touched. Luffy was struggling to target such a small part of his body in view of his speed. The watermelon captain was also spitting his pips in his face and they cut each obstacle on their way, forcing his companions to back down at a reasonable distance.

 

After a few moments, Luffy turned his gaze on his enemy who was once again trying to crush him, a smile on his face.

"I got to say you're fast, watermelon guy but I'll blow you to juice! Gear second!"

Immediately, his body began to go pink and to smoke, and his next attack finally reached the head he was coveting, half knocking him out. He carried on with a Gum-Gum Gatling that didn't allow the man to come to his senses and he stayed unsteady on his feet. Determined, Luffy then sent him a huge Gum-Gum Pistol that sent him flying into the sky before falling heavily to the ground he dug on several tens of meters, his face disfigured and his round belly deflated.

 

His wounded men dragged themselves to their unconscious leader before pulling him out of his hole and scampering away not without promising vengeance to the straw hat and his crew.

Satisfied but tired, the captain screwed his hat back again on his head and made for the innkeeper.

"Sorry for your restaurant but at least, they won't bother you anymore!"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it", the man answered, sighing. "Thank you anyway."

"Well, guys, we need to find another place to finish the evening! I need to get my strength back!" Luffy said, getting enthusiastic and turning towards his friends who gladly approved.

* * *

 

The crew got a referral to another inn a few blocks from the first and they ordered the desserts they hadn't had. While resuming their laughter and their discussions in the middle of Brook's violin notes, Nami suddenly felt melancholic. Intrigued, she automatically glanced at her Log-Pose and the bracelet that was glittering at its side reminded her of the reason.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked at her side.

"No, nothing serious", she reassured her. "I think I'll go back to the ship, I'll wait for you there."

"Are you sure?" the archaeologist kept on.

"Yes. Don't worry."

 

At these words, she got up and made a small sign of goodbye to her friend while the others watched her cross the doorstep with surprise.

"Where is Nami-san going?" Sanji asked. "If those bastards hurt her, I'll make them look like lunchmeat", he added gloomily.

"It's nothing like that, she just comes in to rest", Robin said.

"All alone?" the blond kept on, preoccupied.

"Our navigator knows how to defend herself."

The cook nodded with a sigh and Chopper stood up.

"If she's sick, I have to listen to her chest."

"I don't think she's ill", the archaeologist said. "I would say that it is more like a lack of morale."

"Nami is feeling depressed? That's a new one", Franky stated.

"I know many songs to get the men's spirits back!" Brook offered.

"Luffy, this is your chance to look your best!" Ussop intervened by grabbing his friend's arm.

"What you mean?" his captain asked.

"You have to speak to her!" the sniper developed.

"Are you sure? If she isn't in the mood, now's probably not the best time", the cook pointed out.

"Quite the contrary! Luffy, you have to care about her and comfort her!"

"Comfort her?" the captain wondered. "Okay!"

He got up and put on his coat.

"Do I have to tell her about my stomach ache?" he asked the gunner.

"If it's increasing when you talk to her, do it."

Luffy gave him a huge smile and Ussop watched him go away, his eyes bathed in tears.

"It's like my little boy is all grown up", he whined when the captain left in his turn.

"It's going to be okay, long nose", Franky said, holding him a handkerchief.

"Your advices are the best with regard to this side of our captain", Robin agreed.

"T-Thank you very much."

The sniper blew his nose and the conversation slowly resumed among the remaining members of the crew.

* * *

 

Nami was watching the moonlight to be reflected on the sea, sitting on the edge of the deck and feet swinging in the air. She played a few moments with the gold bracelet that was adorning her wrist and rested her head against the railing. The polar air was freezing each of her breathing out but she was enjoying the bitter cold sensation against her skin.

"You sick, Nami?"

Luffy was staring at her with curiosity, leaning over her.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" she asked him with surprise.

"Robin said you didn't feel well and you wanted to go back here. You don't like the new inn?"

"No, it's all right", she reassured him. "In fact, I was thinking about Nojiko..."

"She's sick?"

The young red-haired woman gave a hint of a smile. Her captain could be so blunt sometimes.

"I don't know. I hope not. It's been so long since I've had any news..."

The straw hat boy sat next to her.

"You can use Den Den Mushi, right?"

"Yes but I'm afraid the line is kept under surveillance and I don't want to get them into trouble. I have done that too many times before."

"It wasn't your fault, Nami."

The navigator smiles at him. To this day, she still felt immensely grateful to Luffy for ridding her of Arlong's yoke.

"Actually... Today is her birthday. I always managed to be present that day with her but since we're on Grand Line, I couldn't fulfill the promise I made to myself", she then confided to him.

"You want us to buy her an enormous present?" her captain asked excitedly. "We can send it from all of us!"

"You- You'd do that?" the young woman stammered.

"Of course! If it's important to you, we can spend our berries for a gift for your sister!"

Nami saw the young straw hat captain give her his huge smile as he knew how to make. She then measured how lucky she had been to meet him.

"I'm sure it would please her but you know, I have my own money", the navigator replied softly. "It's my turn to buy this gift for her but the fact that you've offered it means a lot. Thank you, Luffy. For everything you've done for me since... all this time."

Her captain didn't answer but he gazed at her with a smile, visibly satisfied. The young woman observed both his proud and boyish profile, his cheerful face that could yet be so serious and angry. She raised her hand close and caressed the straw hat contours he never left.

"I won't forget it", she whispered, looking into his eyes.

The boy in question nodded and smiled again before he spoke with determination.

"I need to tell you something, Nami."

 

His words shook the navigator who hurriedly moved back, embarrassed. She hadn't noticed her face had come so close to his and she thanked the Grand Line's gods for it to be Luffy.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a voice she hoped assured.

"When I see you, I often have a stomach ache."

Puzzled, the redhead looked at him and waited for the next developments.

"Chopper said it was okay and then Sanji assured me it wasn't a disease but Ussop thinks I need to tell you", he continued as if he was telling her the most obvious thing in the world.

Nami frowned, the pieces coming together little by little in her brain.

"I don't know why it happens to me but sometimes, I feel weird when I'm with you. Like right now."

Stunned by the revelation, the navigator felt her eyes widen and she remained speechless a few seconds. She understood better his strange attitude at table, the looks of their friends and Robin's questions suddenly.

She watched him as he was gazing at her serenely, already reassured about the fact that she would probably know what to do. The young man was a good captain, though perfectly crazy and out of control. He had for him his loyalty and his forthright honesty for the people he loved. Besides, what person other than Luffy had always had blind faith about her intentions, even though she had herself doubted?

"How is it... when you feel weird?" she asked him cautiously.

The straw hat boy began to think.

"It's like before a fight except I don't wanna fight."

"What would you like to do then?"

"I don't know", Luffy said sincerely. "I have no idea what I should do!"

"I do."

Before he had time to ask more questions, she gently placed her lips on his, watching out for his reaction. She didn't think she was wrong but it was Luffy so anything could happen... With a victorious smile, she soon felt the young man trying to reply awkwardly to her kiss and she increased the pressure of her mouth to guide him while she was pulling him more against her body.

 

A few moments later, out of breath, the straw hat boy stared at her, completely astounded.

"It's amazing! How did you know it was that?! I'd never have guessed!"

"Feminine intuition", she answered with an amused smile.

* * *

 

When the rest of the crew came back to the Sunny some time later, they found the captain and the navigator deep in conversation on the deck, their cheeks reddened by the cold. Trying to find out what had happened without looking like it, Ussop ostensibly cleared his throat as he walked past them.

Nami raised her head and smiled, understanding the desperate looks the sniper was sending to Luffy. Unconscious of his mute request, the captain contented himself to get up, his huge smile on his lips.

"So, Ussop, it was cool?"

"Yeah, yeah. And... you?"

The navigator wished them a good night and disappeared before having to answer instead of the straw hat boy who would certainly not understand the hidden meaning of the question. Robin did the same thing a moment later and headed for their room while Franky was encouraging her with a gesture to extort information from her friend when they would be alone. The archaeologist smiled mysteriously and closed the door behind her.

 

Ussop then planted himself in front of his captain, looking the most serious in the world, while Brook, Franky, Sanji and Chopper were gathering around him, just as impatient. Only Zoro went directly to the crow's nest, not a bit interested.

"So, Bro, you rocked?" the naval engineer asked.

"I rocked!" Luffy laughed, not sure what he meant.

"I expected nothing less from the proud Straw Hat Captain!" Brook exclaimed.

"Wait, I'm not sure he understood", the cook interrupted him, dubious. "Luffy, how did it go with Nami-san?"

"Good!" the captain said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What else?" Ussop encouraged him. "What did you tell her?"

"We talked about Nojiko, she was sad because it's her birthday!"

"Oh, that's why Nami didn't feel good earlier", the little doctor guessed.

"And then, what did you do?" the cyborg urged him. "You hooked up?"

"Hooked up?" the captain repeated, lost.

"Did you tell her about your stomach ache?" Sanji clarified.

"Oh, yes!"

"And?!"

All his crew was hanging on to his every word and Luffy burst out laughing.

"She asked me what I wanted to do when I had a stomach ache and as I didn't know, she kissed me here."

He pointed out his lips and smiled blissfully.

"Oh, Luffy..."

Ussop hugged him, no longer holding the tears running down his face.

"I'm really proud of you", he sniffed against him.

"Oh?"

"Bravo, Captain", Franky agreed with a smirk.

"Hurray for our captain!" the skeleton exclaimed.

"Hurray!" they all sang.

In the midst of his companions' enthusiasm, Luffy got carried away by their good humor and he also shouted his joy. He didn't quite understand why his crew congratulated him so much but their happiness was what made him happy so he took advantage of it with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the development between Luffy and Nami, I tried to keep their relationship light because I don't see Luffy being too serious about it. Besides, they're fast enough compared with some... :)


	14. Like a Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnigh_Hunter16, COTZO and AlfredKvaak for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions.  
> Enjoy your reading.

"Shit!"

Zoro sat up with a grumble. Once again, he had fallen asleep in the crow's nest after his training and he had dropped everything to collapse on his carpet. This morning, he was regretting it after he got hit with his dumbbell in the head while turning on his makeshift bed.

The swordsman stood up sullenly. Annoyed by his painful awakening, he flung his dumbbell a little further that bounced and burst the wooden slats of the floor. Freezing a moment, Zoro sighed. He couldn't train properly now because of the damage.

"Great."

He winced once again before moving, heading for the kitchen to have breakfast.

 

When he arrived in the room, everyone was already around the table and was chatting happily. They were back at sea for a few days and the next island would soon be in sight according to Nami. He helped himself without flinching and chewed silently while trying to ignore the surrounding noise.

"Hey, why you have a bump on your head, Zoro?" his captain suddenly wondered in between bites.

"Have you already fought with Sanji?" the little reindeer grieved.

"Seriously, you're unbelievable", the navigator grumbled, giving them the stink eye.

The cook cast a questioning look at the swordsman who was feeling a headache break. He clenched his teeth before glaring at the table.

"I banged my head. End of story."

Everyone felt the threatening aura of the fencer spread into the room and turned away from him to resume a more pleasant conversation.

* * *

 

As soon as the meal finished, Zoro went to take a shower and then intercepted the cyborg who was tinkering in his workshop.

"I had a small accident with a dumbbell in the crow's nest", he informed him nonchalantly. "You'll have to come and see."

"Okay but be careful with the equipment", this one muttered, knowing better.

"Yeah, yeah."

The carpenter shook his head and went back to work as the fencer headed back to the kitchen, ready to forget the catastrophic start of his day.

* * *

 

"Love cook, I need to relax."

From his sink, Sanji turned around and gave him a disillusioned look.

"Are you aware I'm not at your disposal?"

"Don't screw up, I really need to switch off..."

The cook sighed and wiped his hands.

"Actually, I didn't start well too", he admitted. "I have this fucking song Brook keeps singing in my head and I wrecked the cutlery drawer when opening it..."

"See, it'll do both of us some good", the fencer encouraged him while approaching resolutely.

"Let me finish what I'm doing. I'll meet you at the crow's nest, okay?"

"Don't dawdle."

The blond rolled his eyes and heard Zoro go away as he was resuming his dishes. Their conversations were surrealistic sometimes...

* * *

 

As soon as Sanji closed the crow's nest trap door, the swordsman jumped on him, sending his jacket and shirt to the floor as he had already stripped off his own tee-shirt. However, the blond stopped him at the sight of the state of the room.

"What the fuck did you do, marimo?" he asked, stunned.

"Nothing. I just had some back luck."

Sanji didn't reply but his jaded look spoke for him and Zoro pulled him back to forget the subject. The cook didn't want to be outdone and he squeezed up against the warm body of the swordsman until they fell on the carpet, their mouths banging and their breaths getting tangled.

No words were needed, their desires spoke for them and their bodies reflected it. Like that, Sanji found himself surrounded by the fencer's muscular arms above him as the latter was nibbling his neck with excitement.

"Holy crap!"

Franky stared at his crew members from the crow's nest trap door and the two lovers broke apart, terrified. The cyborg finished entering the room and gazed at them for a few more seconds with astonishment. He then saw his pile of planks for repairs in a corner and the clothes that were strewn over.

"Fuck, guys! That's gross!"

Zoro frowned and Sanji felt his heart contract strangely at these words but no sound came out of his mouth. The engineer approached the woodpile and he prepared to clear their belongings before changing his mind. He turned to them, undecided.

"Don't tell me you did it in my workshop?"

The swordsman replied with a predatory smile and the carpenter groaned.

"Shit, I won't dare to touch anything anymore!"

He then stared at them for a long time while Sanji had grabbed his shirt, looking away.

"You did it everywhere, huh?"

In front of the cook's silence and the provocative smile still present from the fencer, Franky sighed.

"You clean up at least? Oh, no, don't tell me. Actually, I don't wanna know..."

"What you want, Franky?" the swordsman grumbled, visibly annoyed.

"Well, it's you who asked me to go make repairs!" he reminded Zoro, pointing out his toolbox in his hand. "Besides, you totally screwed up the floor, what the hell have you done?!"

"An accident with the dumbbell."

"Yeah..."

 

The cyborg sighed after assessing the damage at a glance and then looked back at the cook and the swordsman.

"Robin told me not to go up right now but I didn't understand why. She could have told me, really..."

"This isn't a good time", the fencer agreed, crossing his arms sullenly.

"I can come back later but... Still..."

"What?" Zoro growled.

"Why didn't you guys said it?!" the carpenter suddenly sniffed. "Luffy told us for Nami!"

"Huh?"

"My beautiful Sunny has given birth to love a second time and you say nothing? That's not cool, dudes!"

Sanji and Zoro stared at him in horror as the cyborg was pulling off his sunglasses, his eyes watering.

"Franky, don't you dare crying for that!" the fencer choked.

"Yeah, honestly, it makes me uncomfortable", Sanji winced as he was lighting a cigarette, fingers shaking.

"But I don't cry! I just got something in my eye... Oh, Brook! Come look at this!"

The skeleton poked his head in his turn in the crow's nest and the cyborg grabbed him by the shoulders, wiping his eyes, while the other two looked at him with bulging eyes.

"Can you believe it, man?" the engineer whined. "They found their soul mate on my ship and they don't tell me!"

Sanji turned brick-red and Zoro felt all his muscles tensing, ready for battle.

"Fuck, Franky, stop telling it to everyone!" he hissed.

"Oh, come on, you're already hiding!" the carpenter persisted.

"Love?!" Brook exclaimed. "Oh my God, I'm going to cry my eyes out... Oh no, I don't have eyes! Yohohohoho!"

The skeleton burst into laughter and stopped only when he found that the other three stared at him wearily.

"And besides, what are you doin' here, you too?" the swordsman spoke again, his teeth clenched.

"I came to inquire about a new technique of meditation", the musician told him with delight. "I'm really stressed right now, I need to relax!"

"Relax?"

"Yes, all my muscles are contracted, I need to release the pressure. Although I don't have any muscles...!"

Sanji noticed that the fencer was threatening to lose his temper. Gathering his wits, he decided to take things in hand.

"Guys, you're nice but Zoro and I would like to keep it quiet", he began, unsure.

"Oh, I see!" Franky rejoiced. "You're still into the each other phase? It's so cute!"

"Uh... Yeah, yeah", he stammered. "So if you could do... as if nothing had happened, huh? That would be cool..."

"You can count on us, Sanji, we won't tell!" he promised him gravely. "We'll preserve your privacy! Right, Brook?"

"Absolutely, I'm a man of my word!"

"Th-Thank you, guys."

With these words, Franky dragged the skeleton to the door not without a last tender glance at his friends. Behind the cook, Zoro thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

 

"Fuck. This time we're really busted", Sanji sighed, sitting down heavily on the pile of planks once they were alone again.

"What a moron, this piece of junk! And what is this shitty excuse about each other phase?!" the swordsman got upset, finally grabbing his tee-shirt with a bad mood.

"Yeah, well, if you don't like it, you had to think of something else!" the blond snapped. "I did what I could and besides, it's all your fault, you bastard! It was you who dragged me here when you told Franky to pass by!"

Zoro grumbled between his teeth. This day had started out terrible, he should have known it would be the time for their crew members to catch them.

 

After a few moments of tense silence, the cook finally sighed. He stuck his cigarette between his lips and leaned against the wall, thoughtful.

"You know, I was afraid for a minute... of what he was gonna say."

He glanced quickly at his lover to see if he understood the hint and Zoro scowled.

"If it had come to trash him, I'd have done it with pleasure."

"There was obviously no need, but everyone doesn't have this... open-mindedness", the blond mumbled.

The fencer stared harshly at him.

"I don't give a fuck what anybody think."

Sanji looked back at him, dragging on his cigarette butt.

"If you don't care about it, why did you almost beat him up when he insinuated we were together?"

"Cos this fool is the type to sprinkle the kitchen with rose petals to create a romantic atmosphere!" the swordsman replied disgustedly.

Sanji nodded softly and finally chuckled.

"I wonder if you wouldn't have preferred that he insults us rather than his reaction actually..."

Zoro winced and felt a shudder of horror run through him thinking back to the tears of their naval engineer. This guy could be done with three quarters of metal, he was more sentimental than a girl...

* * *

 

Brook and Franky had kept their promise and not a word had been said on the subject during the midday meal, nor even a meaningful look exchanged. Reassured, the swordsman and the cook had decided to meet again a little later to finish what they had started when they would have time and the afternoon had begun quietly for the crew.

 

The weather was cloudy and Nami regularly watched over the course and the Log-Pose, trying at the same time to channel the boredom of the captain. Ussop had suggested to Luffy to participate in the development of fireworks but the navigator had refused under the pretext that there was too great a risk he set the Sunny on fire.

Since the gunner had gone back to his workshop, the captain was dragging himself on the deck in the depths of despair.

"I'm gonna play cards with Chopper!" he decreed suddenly.

"You do that", Nami agreed, pointing precisely their direction with a slight change on the helm.

The straw hat boy disappeared in a flash before returning a few moments later, annoyed.

"Did you see the card game, Nami?" he asked her. "I can't find it!"

"Where was the last time you saw it?" the young woman sighed.

"Uh... In the hold! I put it in the hold!" Luffy cried out before trying to rush into it.

"No way you're going down there, there's some of our food supply!" her navigator stopped him.

"But... please!" the captain whined. "I'm bored..."

Nami gave him an exasperated look before surrendering.

"Okay, I'll get your damn card game!"

Ranting, she rushed down the flight of stairs that would lead her to the hold. What an idea to have put this thing in a place so inappropriate! Of course, there was no question of letting Luffy go to the food stock so she had to do it otherwise, she would hear him whine until tonight...

 

She abruptly opened the door of the room and fell on the most unexpected scene. Incredulous, she saw Sanji pinned against one of the walls by the crew's swordsman, their mouths tearing away from one another to the sound of the door. The blond's face became distraught as he saw her on the doorstep and she looked back at him, completely stunned. For his part, Zoro only turned his head in her direction, already cursing her for disturbing them without loosening his grip on the cook.

"Do you really think it's a place to do that?!"

On that note, she came out quickly and slammed the door behind her before shaking her head. Sanji could spend his time twirling around girls, after all, it didn't surprise her more than that. These two were constantly whaling on each other and there was a fine line between love and hate, so they say...

She walked up the stairs and nodded negatively to the captain who was waiting impatiently.

"You can go do fireworks with Ussop."

Luffy smiled radiantly and didn't even wonder why the navigator had so suddenly changed her mind. This one sighed and returned to the helm, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

 

"Well, it's not our day", the swordsman noted after the door closed behind Nami. "Must be Monday..."

Against the wall, the cook slid to the floor, white as a sheet.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Zoro grumbled.

"Nothing. Give me a minute..."

The fencer rolled his eyes and Sanji finally got up before putting a semblance of order in his clothes.

"Franky and Brook have already seen us this morning, now it had to be Nami-san", he winced.

"Robin wasn't wrong", the swordsman noticed philosophically. "We should have locked."

"Shit, everyone knows!" the blond became alarmed.

"Not everyone but I grant you that's a lot of people all at once."

"I hope Nami-san isn't going to talk to us about it, I won't know what to say to her!"

"As if it's any of her business anyway", the swordsman muttered.

"We have to find a solution, marimo!" the cook suddenly said, annoyed. "We can't go on like this!"

"Okay but what are you suggesting, huh? Waiting for islands?"

"Yes! It would be safer", Sanji agreed with relief. "We'll wait for the next island!"

Zoro didn't add anything but he gave him a look that said a lot. As if they were going to hold out more than a few hours anyway...

* * *

 

Ussop watched as the swordsman slipped noiselessly into the kitchen late in the afternoon. It didn't look like Zoro to take precautions to sneak around, especially since Sanji was there too and that they probably wouldn't be long to throw the chairs in their faces for once.

The sniper shrugged and refocused on his fireworks mix. Luffy had cowardly abandoned him a little earlier to lend a hand to their musician who wanted to compose a ballad to the glory of the fishes in their aquarium and he still had a lot to do. His reserves were decreasing but he still had enough to make a nice collection of projectiles of all kinds.

 

After several minutes, he raised his head, smiling. His preparation was ready and he slid the carefully closed mixtures into his pocket. His gaze then went back to the kitchen door and he frowned. Sanji and Zoro were still in the room since he would have seen anyone go out, which wasn't the case. Even stranger, he was hearing no noise, no scream, no fight. It wasn't normal. And then he remembered that the swordsman had had a strange attitude on his way to the kitchen. As quiet as possible.

"Damn it!"

He jumped up and Chopper, not far from him, gave him a questioning look.

"What's going on, Ussop?" he asked.

The sniper stared at him anxiously.

"I think Zoro did a stupid thing..."

"What do you mean?" the little reindeer said, coming closer.

"He entered the kitchen where Sanji is and there's no noise since earlier. I'm afraid they killed each other!" he moaned.

"You think?" the doctor asked, frightened. "But we would have heard something!"

"He entered silently, he had to prepare a revenge or a trap!"

"Zoro would never do such a thing!" Chopper protested.

"There's only one way to find out", the gunner decided bravely. "Follow me!"

The two friends leaned against the kitchen door, watching for the slightest hint of noise, to no avail, and they exchanged worried glances. Then they tried to take a look through the porthole on the door but it was a fake window that didn't allow seeing anything.

"We have to go through the outside of the ship, there's another porthole", Ussop thought.

"Okay!"

 

At the level of the rail, the sniper and the reindeer looked at each other apprehensively. The next task was for them to walk along the hull on tiptoe while clinging to the tiny edge until reaching the side of the kitchen. Ussop took a deep breath and threw himself first, Chopper on his heels.

"Whatever you do, don't fall, Chopper", the gunner whispered, advancing slowly.

The doctor shook his head vigorously and continued walking, focused. His little hooves weren't as clever as hands but he wasn't lacking of skill. Finally reaching the galley, they watched the porthole a little higher above them.

"Climb on my shoulders, I'll raise us", Ussop suggested. "Don't make any noise!"

The reindeer jumped nimbly on his back and sat on his shoulders. The sniper then used the strength of his arms to climb up to sight.

"So, what do you see?"

"Ahhh!"

Chopper started back and Ussop almost lost his balance. Clinging to the edge to keep them from toppling over, he shook with fear.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" he panicked. "There's blood everywhere, is that it? Sanji's dead?!"

"They... They..."

The gunner took a deep breath to calm down. Such a vision had a doctor as experienced as Chopper lost the ability to speak! The carnage must have been atrocious but he was the proud Captain Ussop, he couldn't turn back now!

He hoisted himself up again so he could look in his turn while Chopper was hiding his eyes under his little paws.

"What the..."

Ussop managed to keep his balance and left as quickly as possible in the opposite direction, legs like cotton wool. When they jumped back onto the deck, they exchanged a look filled with astonishment and terror.

"We shouldn't have done that", the sniper winced.

"We should never have", the little reindeer agreed guiltily.

The gunner ran a hand over his face, haggard.

"I'll never get those images out of my head, Chopper, I'm a trauma victim..."

"Don't say that", the doctor tempered. "It's our fault if we saw something. We should have left them alone..."

"You're right so we shouldn't talk about it anymore", his friend sighed. "It's none of our business..."

The reindeer nodded firmly and they left, determined to act as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 

"Did you hear somethin'?"

Sanji stopped for a moment the race of his tongue on the naked chest of the swordsman. The kitchen was quiet and he wasn't hearing anyone approaching the door but he had had the distinct impression to discern voices nearby.

"No..."

"I must be paranoid", the blond mumbled. "With all that happened today..."

"Not to mention the fact we didn't wait for the next island after all", Zoro pointed out to him, catching his breath.

"Yeah... We really lack of will..."

The fencer shook his head and attacked the cook's body who resumed his caresses on his own. The next island was still several days away and there had only been Sanji to believe they would have wait patiently until then.

* * *

 

The evening meal went as usual between shouting and laugher. To the greatest relief of the blond, Nami didn't look at him or say anything about what she had caught that afternoon and he was really grateful to her. However, Sanji soon noticed that their ship's doctor was out of sorts and he asked him to stay as their crew members were slipping away one by one. He liked the little reindeer and he wanted him to understand he was ready to listen to him when needed.

 

Still sitting at the table, Chopper was playing nervously with his little hooves while they were now alone.

"What's up with you?" the blond asked kindly, finishing clearing. "You didn't eat anything and-"

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" the little reindeer cried out, trying by all means not to meet his eyes.

"Okay, excuse me. I didn't want to rush you."

Sanji fumbled in a drawer before showing the contents to the doctor who couldn't help but take a curious look.

"Here, it should cheer you up."

"Th-Thank you."

The reindeer caught the lollipop before raising his head to the cook, red with shame.

"I'm sorry, Sanji", he stammered. "It's just that... I..."

"You know you can tell me everything", the chef encouraged him, taking out a cigarette.

Then, the doctor burst into tears, stunning his interlocutor.

"I'm s-sorry, S-Sanji... I-I didn't w-want to b-but... w-we've s-seen you w-with Zo-Zoro..."

Sanji set his cigarette on the table as serenely as possible. "We"? They were several? He sighed. So that was why the reindeer went spare... It didn't please him to see that their secret was really no longer one but Chopper seemed to feel even worse than him so he made an effort.

"It's okay, Chopper", he reassured him with a forced smile. "I'm just... a little surprised you know that."

The doctor sniffed.

"Ussop thought Zoro wanted to trap you because he noiselessly entered the galley... So... we just wanted to make sure everything was fine..."

So it was Ussop. The cook kept from laughing nervously. He had to remember this date to be careful about it in the future...

"I'm the one who's sorry, Chopper, you shouldn't have seen that... We should have been more discreet", he admitted uncomfortably.

The reindeer dried his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I feel better to have told you", he confessed. "I wanted to pretend I didn't see anything to not annoy you but..."

"Never mind, don't worry about us."

Chopper jumped from his chair, his lollipop in hand. Before leaving the kitchen, he turned one last time to his crewmate, suddenly determined.

"You know, I'm a doctor and if you or Zoro need anything or any advice, I 'm-"

"Chopper, do you remember that desire you had to let us manage on our own?" the cook strongly cut him short.

The reindeer nodded.

"Above all, don't forget it."

The doctor got the message and finally left the room.

* * *

 

"We're in deep shit", Sanji mumbled.

The cook had found the swordsman in the brand new crow's nest and had informed him of his conversation with Chopper.

"I'll talk to Ussop to make him forget what he saw", the fencer decided.

"What's the point, no one doesn't know now!" the cook grumbled.

"Yeah but nobody knows that others know it too. If they are threatened, they won't dare to talk about it again."

The blond shook his head. Their crew had a lot of qualities but discretion wasn't their forte. Threaten them would be absolutely useless, he was sure of it.

"You're not gonna have your existential crisis again, huh?" the swordsman grumbled, glancing sullenly at the cook.

Sanji glared at him.

"It's gonna depend on your attitude, you moron. If you start believing that I'm not able to tell the difference between the eyes of others and my legitimate questions again, I tell everyone that it's you who begged me to start all of this!"

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Luffy doesn't know, that's something", the swordsman went on.

"Well, it's almost a shame 'cause he's the only one who could have understood nothing!" the blond bitterly pointed out.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself", the fencer got annoyed. "From now on, we'll be more careful and that's all."

At these words, Zoro came out of the crow's nest and Sanji let his eyes get lost beyond the windows in the nightfall.

He didn't like the turn of events. This was getting out of control.

* * *

 

"Ussop."

The gunner jumped at the sound of the swordsman's deep voice who had just entered his workshop.

"Huh... A problem, Zoro?" he asked, surprised to see him here.

"Yeah. You."

"M-Me? B-But what did I do?" he babbled, already terrified by the first mate's aura.

"You better forget what you saw this afternoon."

The sniper raised shy eyes to his crew member.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he tried awkwardly.

"Don't be smart. Chopper spat it out."

To support his claims, Zoro pulled one of his swords out of his sheath and Ussop uttered a little shriek.

"O-Okay! Don't get upset, I promise you I'll never say anything to anyone! I swear to you! Until my death and beyond, you've got my word!"

Satisfied, the swordsman put away his weapon.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Totally terrorized, Ussop nodded stiffly and Zoro walked away from his workshop, confident.

Threatening always worked whatever the cook could think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun at the expense of our two heroes!  
> I tried to imagine the reaction of each member of the crew according to their sensibilities and I hope it seemed realistic to you!


	15. 100% thrill guarantee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to COTZO, Midnight_Hunter16, theshittycook and Alfredkvaak for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions.  
> Enjoy your reading.

"Island in sight!" Brook exclaimed with delight two days later.

Immediately, the crew found themselves on deck, Luffy bursting with impatience at the front.

"It's a tourist island known for hiking on ancient volcanoes", Robin explained.

"Volcanoes?" Ussop worried. "These things are dangerous..."

"They are mostly all asleep for thousands of years but it is true that an eruption is generally unforeseeable", the archaeologist agreed.

The sniper turned pale and put a hand to his stomach with a grimace.

"Here I go again... A fit of "don't go on this island full of deadly volcanoes!""

"You can stay watching over the Sunny if you prefer", Nami suggested, indifferent.

The gunner thought about it for a second before straightening his head, determined.

"I am the Great Captain Ussop, despite the diseases and the danger, it is my duty to stay with my crew and-

"Look at this mountain!" Chopper interrupted him. "It's strange!"

They all followed the direction shown by the little reindeer and could indeed see a hill in the shape of a huge monster struggling against an invisible enemy.

"It's so cool!" Luffy said, getting enthusiastic.

"How did they manage to make a sculpture of this size?" the cook wondered.

"It's not a sculpture", Nami disabused him.

"What is it then?" Franky asked. "Yet it looks super similar!"

"Probably a real monster buried under the earth", she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"H-How?" Brook stammered.

"The second phase of an eruption is the most destructive", Robin confirmed. "It gives rise to more or less dense flows of incandescent materials and gases along the sides of the volcano called glowing clouds or pyroclastic surge. It burns everything in its path. Living beings trying to flee are then found under a layer of ash mixed with gas that has entered the lungs and caused asphyxiation of the victim. Over time, the rock dusts solidify and they become like stone."

"So this monster was killed in the last eruption", Zoro concluded.

"Most certainly" the archaeologist agreed. "He is frozen for eternity."

Ussop could no longer stop his legs from shaking and he hid behind the swordsman who settled for remaining stoic.

"Maybe I'll keep the ship eventually..."

"Luffy, before you jump over the guardrail, I'd like to talk to you", the navigator stopped him when she noticed their captain was already stretching his elastic arms on the rail. "In the meantime, get ready to disembark", she told the others. "Sanji-kun, I let you in charge of the helm. Try to find us a quiet spot."

"You can count on me, Nami-san!"

* * *

 

Nami dragged the straw hat boy into her cabin. After he closed the door behind him, she grabbed her compass without thinking on her desk to keep her hands busy and glanced at the captain who was waiting for her explanations.

The navigator winced and decided to sit on her bed. It was rather rare that she ran out of words and she was usually never embarrassed to tackle any subject but now, she had to admit she didn't know how do to it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something", she spoke again. "Something important."

"Sure. What is it?"

Luffy stepped forward and sat down on Robin's bed, facing her. Nami sighed in front of his curious look. Of course, he had no idea what she wanted to say to him.

"We never talked again about what happened when we were on the island where this watermelon guy wanted to attack us. You know...when the both of us were on the ship that night."

The captain nodded and Nami was glad he understood so quickly.

"What we did at the time, when we... kissed. It's a bit peculiar and I wanted to know what you think about it today."

"What I think about it? Well..."

The straw hat boy seemed to think intensely about the question, which worried a little the navigator. So he had never thought about it again since all this time?

"I thought it was weird", he admitted. "At the same time, it was nice. As if you had found something that resonated with my stomach ache..."

Nami breathed inwardly.

"Do you still have... stomach ache?"

As well keep stretching this metaphor if it allowed him to understand faster...

"It's more or less strong depending on the moment but it's still there, why?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

The navigator took a deep breath and looked into Luffy's eyes. She didn't know exactly what she was going to embark on but adventures with her captain had always been successful so far. Why not try this one after all...

"I thought maybe, if you agree, we could do it again sometimes", she whispered, feeling a blush upon her cheeks. "It's possible that... I have a bit of a stomach ache too when I look at you."

"Really? So cool!"

Luffy gave her his broadest smile and she smiled back, pleased with his reaction. She was going to take advantage of their quiet time to talk a little more when Franky knocked on the door to tell they were going to be able to disembark. Luffy immediately went off and she didn't try to hold him back.

The straw hat boy probably didn't realize all that could be implied in this new relationship between them but the young redhead wasn't worried, she knew that each question would come bit by bit. Today was a start. A good start.

* * *

 

The island was pouring an impressive amount of tourists each year and in view of the pirate flag, the port guards had indicated to the crew a remote place to moor. They weren't refusing to welcome outlaws but they were also quick to warn the Navy in case of problems and their latent warning wasn't lost on them. The top priority of the local authorities was to maintain their attractiveness with the population of Grand Line who was providing their main income, which was including their security.

Nami paid the regulatory sum to keep their ship while grumbling and she quickly warned her friends to be careful with tourist traps because prices seemed excessively high to her.

The straw hat boy crew members headed towards downtown to get to know about the different possibilities of the island. They soon learned that the market was taking place every morning and that many excursions were offered. Charging time of the Log-Pose was going to be two days and the boys asked to sleep on the spot but the navigator refused in view of the price of the inns around. She promised them however that they would dine on the island that evening and that was enough to revive the enthusiasm.

 

They were quietly walking around the city when Franky stopped short in front of the shop of his dreams.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "Look at that!"

Everyone approached with curiosity and while some were laughing, others sighed.

"I absolutely need it!" the cyborg elated, rushing into the store.

His friends decided to wait for him outside but soon, the shipwright called to show them his finds and they met him with resignation.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ussop flinched as he approached his friend. "Don't try these things!"

"Oh no and how I'm supposed to make a choice, huh?" Franky replied, admiring himself in a mirror. "What you think?" he then asked the others.

"That's kind of interesting", Brook commented. "It definitely changes your style."

"It's for disco parties!"

Sanji frowned and Zoro looked away, disgusted. Nami turned red.

"Buy some pants for a change, you pervert! Don't you see everyone is looking at you every time we go somewhere?!"

"So what? The looks I get from people don't affect me", the engineer replied, observing the effect of golden glitter on his underwear.

"Did you see that one, Franky?" his captain asked him, his eyes bright.

The cyborg turned to him and nodded.

"A little provocative but that might do it."

"Luffy", Ussop whined as he saw the cyborg catch the red and green polka-dot swimming trunks the straw hat boy was holding out to him.

 

The huge store was bursting with briefs, underpants, boxers, thongs and bathing suits of all kinds. Most seemed to be too small to be worn by children over 12 years of age but that was enough to make some people happy in view of the shipwright's joy.

"There are really all shapes and colors", Chopper noted, walking around the shelves with astonishment.

"We all might as well get a whole new wardrobe!" the musician exclaimed.

"If you think I'll ever wear something like that", Sanji winced, catching a blue boxer with red and gold stars with his fingertips.

"I confirm, it wouldn't suit you at all", the swordsman sneered as he was passing by.

"Just wait til I find one with the same color as your hair, cactus head!" the cook sharply replied.

"Hey! Look, guys!"

Luffy showed them a tiny fluorescent pink thong that made the audience shudders.

"Where does that go?" he asked, puzzled.

"Put that down!" Ussop pleaded.

"Oh, yeah, it's bold!" the cyborg said as he exited the fitting room and headed for them.

"Franky, don't even think about it", Sanji firmly threatened him.

"No, no, don't worry", the latter laughed. "By the way, how do you find this one?"

"For Christmas, it will be perfect", Brook pointed out.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Franky agreed. "Red and green, it's super for the holiday period."

"Let go, Luffy, we're leaving!" the navigator suddenly intervened, snatching the thong from his hands.

"Hey, don't go! I'm not done!" Franky said indignantly.

"We don't need to see you doing a fashion show in underwear!" the redhead fumed. "We already see you every day and that's enough, thank you!"

On that note, she pulled Luffy behind her and Ussop followed her with relief before Zoro, Chopper and Sanji followed suit.

"But I have to work my style, I need advice!" the shipwright said, offended. "Oh, Robin, what you think of that one?"

The young woman glanced at the piece of chick yellow cloth and shook her head.

"I prefer this one."

She pointed to a turquoise-blue underpants which was intensely reminding the hair color of the engineer before leaving the store with a smile on her face. Franky grabbed the piece of clothing, delighted.

"She has some taste, the little archaeologist. I'll have to bring her back next time."

He then went to try it while Brook was still examining clothes in search of the one that would suit him.

* * *

 

Outside, the cook was trying his luck.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, don't you want to buy lingerie since the boys did it?! I could carry your bags!"

"You've got to be kidding me, there are only perverts in this crew", Nami grieved, punching him.

Robin chuckled while Chopper was examining the blond's head who didn't regain consciousness since he was imagining his princesses in nightie.

"There's an adventure tour!" the captain suddenly shouted, waving the booklet an advertising-man had just given him.

At that moment, Franky exited with his arms full of bags with the skeleton.

"An adventure tour?" the cyborg asked, interested.

"We'll climb a volcano and beat monsters!" Luffy showed him, drunk with joy.

"Are there really monsters here?" Zoro wondered. "It seems rather quiet..."

"In any case, the brochure guarantees a tour "100% thrill"', Robin read on the booklet.

"Adventure! Adventure! Adventure!" Luffy and Brook chanted, on fire.

"Well, go do your adventure", the navigator gave in. "We meet tonight on the Sunny."

"Great!" the straw hat boy cried out, running towards the volcano.

Brook and Franky decided to follow him while Chopper suggested to Zoro to go around the island with him and Ussop so he wouldn't get lost. After the swordsman had denied he could get lost in a place like this and everyone had sighed in front of his bad faith, they also went away. Nami then agreed to let Sanji accompany her and Robin to their shopping spree while reminding him that they wouldn't buy panties in his presence. Too happy to spend all his time alone with his two goddesses, the blond settled for covering them with compliments all the way.

* * *

 

Luffy was running like a madman, rushing past the tourist groups that climbed up quietly the green side of the volcano. Behind him, Franky and Brook had decided to not catch up with him and followed the flow of people in front of them.

"This landscape is absolutely enchanting", the skeleton appreciated.

"Yeah, that's nice. Too bad there are so many people. If there are really monsters, they'll run away with all that noise."

They continued their walk while talking about the shipwright's new purchases when an elastic head crashed into them.

"There's a cave!" the straw hat boy shouted. "The monster's in here!"

"A real monster?" Brook asked, frightened.

"He's huuuuge!" Luffy sang before heading off again.

"Don't worry, it's an attraction", Franky showed the skeleton. "They say on the booklet it's a reconstruction of the prehistoric era at the time of volcanoes' activity."

"Here I am reassured", the musician whispered.

 

When they arrived at the entrance of the cave, they followed obediently the arrows showing them the direction of the "hell monster". They soon saw below a gigantic platform, a reproduction of a beast as broad as high which seemed to sleep. The monster was mechanized and it snored and blew at regular intervals, scaring the youngest ones by muffled grunts in the darkness.

Luffy found them, a huge smile on his lips.

"He's big, this monster!"

He clang on to the security fence and stretched his neck to the fullest to see it more closely under the shocked look of people. Brook leaned a little closer to the fence too and jumped when the monster moved. At his side, a child stared at him and threatened to cry, obviously frightened by his skeletal appearance. Suddenly, the beast grunted and smoke rose from his mouth. Brook and the child screamed in terror and ran off.

For his part, Franky was wondering what circuits were used to move this huge machine. He had spotted the mechanisms of functioning for the limbs but because of the ambient darkness, he wasn't seeing the thinner ones used to move the jaws of the animal rhythmically.

Brook found him, out of breath, and urged him to leave. The cyborg went to look for the captain who had tucked his elastic head inside the mouth of the animal as he was about to roar and they followed dark corridors dug in the wall of the volcano towards the rest of the trip.

 

The path led to a vast open-air plain not far from the top of the dormant volcano where a multitude of animations on the volcanoes' functioning and the monsters that populated the island at the time of the eruptions were offered.

Brook approached a model reconstructing the island and its inhabitants and he pressed a button to simulate a volcanic eruption at the present time. A lava flow rushed down the slopes of the volcano and engulfed a large part of the houses while shouts of fear and terror were echoing above the model.

"It's creepy", the engineer commented at his side.

"Not very cheerful, indeed", the musician winced.

They walked away and met Luffy who was laughing while taking out the maximum of monsters with his laser pistol on a giant screen in front of him. At his side, many people were also struggling to get rid of the animals and looks were concentrated. Eventually, the captain shot down about fifty and he received a huge stuffed toy in the shape of a prehistoric monster as a reward. Overjoyed, he showed it to his friends who were learning on another model how terrestrial and underwater volcanic eruptions were created.

Luffy then bought a volcanic rock for Ussop as he was devouring a "volcano" ice cream that looked like a cone, running like a madman again through the long cave's corridors.

* * *

 

"Robin-chan, this blouse perfectly suits you!" the blonde exclaimed.

The archaeologist thanked him and he turned to Nami who was trying shoes.

"Nami-san, these court shoes enhance you beautifully!"

"You think? I feel like they're a bit tight", she grumbled.

"Do you want me to go get the shoe size above?" he inquired immediately.

"Yes, why not. And take the pair next door, the blue ones too."

"I'm on my way, Nami-san!"

Sanji flew to the concerned department and found the shoes in seconds. He went back to the navigator and showed her the box.

"No, definitely, it's not right!" Nami sighed after having tried the second pair. "It's a shame, I liked them a lot..."

"I saw a pair that looks like it but the base is more flared", the blond remembered. "Do you want me to take it for you?"

"Yes, it would be perfect, Sanji-kun", she replied with a smile.

The cook rushed back into the department and picked out two pairs of black pumps. He was going back to his princesses when a young woman called out to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find sandals?" she asked. "I can't find them."

"Nothing easier, I'll show you!"

Sanji gallantly dragged the lady to the right department and she thanked him, delighted. The blond was about to leave when another woman called out to him, this time asking for the children's clothes' department. Unable to resist, he accompanied her through the store to show her where it was and he even suggested several styles for his seven-year-old boy. Other customers soon asked for his services and soon, Sanji was busy running from one department to another to satisfy their requests, overjoyed.

 

"Sanji, where are my court shoes?!" Nami exploded when she saw him pass for the third time in front of her without stopping.

"Oh, Nami-san, forgive me! Here are your shoes, my dove. I took two pairs, you tell me the one you prefer!"

The navigator snatched the boxes from his hands with bad mood while an umpteenth customer approached the blond.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know if you have any-"

"He's not working here so go get it yourself!" Nami barked, glaring at her.

The woman glared back at her before turning on her heels and walking away quickly. Grumbling, Nami took out of their boxes her new fittings. The navigator didn't care if the cook ran everywhere to satisfy the others' requests but when that prevented Sanji from serving her first, she couldn't tolerate it. She had even thought for a moment that the cook would stop being so much at her service after she caught him with Zoro but apparently, he wasn't this close of a paradox and she expected to enjoy it as much as usual. Or maybe more.

"Sanji-kun, could you get me the red boots at the entrance of the store? I'm afraid I wouldn't find my size quickly since they're reduced."

"Of course, my beauty! Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, I'm a little hungry. A waffle would be great."

"I'll get you that right now!"

The cook under the spell then turned to the second woman of his life.

"Robin-chan, have you found all you need?" he asked the beautiful archaeologist who was admiring the effect of her pants in a mirror.

"Yes but I would like to find a scarf to go with this outfit", she replied, showing him a light blue jacket.

"Don't move, I saw exactly what you need!"

Sanji left at a run again and Robin smiled lightly, re-examining herself in the mirror in front of her.

* * *

 

"Zoro, can't you follow the path?" the sniper sighed.

He was calling to order the swordsman for the third time when the coastal path was clear in front of them.

"Not my fault if it's not really marked", the concerned grumbled before turning 90 degrees to resume the correct route.

"Look, we see Sunny!" Chopper showed them excitedly.

"We're really high", Ussop noticed, adjusting his binoculars.

They continued to walk a good while. The coastal dirt road was pleasant and a forest bordered the other side, bringing them both the smell of the sea and those of the earth. They would regularly meet couples and families who were also walking or eating at the picnic tables. At last, they arrived at the monster frozen under ashes and Ussop couldn't help but turn pale a little.

"He was really huge", he winced.

"That's right, he's very impressive", Chopper agreed next to him.

Zoro sized it up before shrugging. Fighting against such a colossus could have been a fun distraction but the beast had been dead for thousands of years and therefore no longer interested him.

As Ussop and Chopper were talking about the monster's likely adventures, the fencer went to the forest side a few steps away to enjoy the shade of the trees. He then sat down against a trunk and closed his eyes.

 

When he awoke a good time later, he took a few steps back to the coast but found he was now in the middle of the forest. Puzzled and angry, he decided to go straight, sure to get somewhere at some point.

At the end of what seemed like an eternity, Zoro sighed heavily. Idiot trees that looked alike and blocked his view! He was about to slice them to have a clear vision when a girl about five years old pulled on his pants.

"What are you doing here all alone, are you lost?" she asked him innocently.

"Of course not!" the swordsman replied sharply. "I'm just walking around."

"Ah. A long-nosed guy and a raccoon are asking everyone if we saw a green haired man with three swords, I thought it was you", the girl apologized with an adorable smile. "Say, you didn't see him?"

Zoro winced.

"No, I didn't see him but could you tell me where these two people are?"

"Over there."

She pointed at a spot on the left and the swordsman smiled victoriously.

"Thank you."

He went to the specified point but the little girl called him back again.

"Hey, sir who's just walking around, you're going in the wrong direction!"

"What?" the fencer mumbled.

The little girl came up to him and shook her head kindly.

"I'll show you."

She grabbed his hand and made him turn around before heading to the coast with a sure step. Ashamed, Zoro decided to let himself be guided and he arrived on the road a few minutes later. Since he had been walking so long, he had gone round and round...

"Zoro, you're here!" Chopper cried out, leaping into his arms. "I was so scared!"

"There's no way to get lost in a place like this!" the sniper grieved to his side. "It's been hours we're looking for you!"

"I wasn't lost!" the swordsman growled, embarrassed.

"Thank you very much for having found him!" the reindeer told the little girl.

"He was just walking around", she replied with a big smile.

"Yeah, sure, he was just walking around", Ussop grumbled.

She waved them before meeting her parents a little further and they decided to go back to the Sunny since they had spent all their time looking for Zoro.

* * *

 

When the crew met on the ship at sunset, some told the others their day with more or less excitement or frustration.

"Zoro got lost and we searched for hours", Ussop explained with a sigh.

"No way! You got lost again, cactus head!" Sanji mocked him with a burst of laughter.

"I wasn't lost!" the swordsman defended himself with embarrassment. "I just took a nap and when I woke up, you were no longer here!"

"I'm telling you, it's a knee-high girl who brought him back", the gunner whispered to the blond who was shrieking with laughter.

"You're really funny, Zoro!" the captain guffawed, giving him a huge pat on the back.

"Your stuffed animal is beautiful, Luffy!" the little reindeer marveled at his side.

"Yes, it is!" he showed him proudly. "It's because I killed a lot of monsters on the volcano!"

"It's huge", the navigator noted. "It'll take a lot of place in your room, boys..."

"And you, ladies, have you found what you were looking for?" Brook asked, turning to the girls.

"Absolutely", Robin replied, showing him the dozen of bags Sanji was still carrying. "There was a lot of choice."

"We've been at it all day but we couldn't make the last department. If someone hadn't felt obliged to serve all the customers in the store, we could have done it", Nami grumbled, glancing badly at the blond.

"Your next reincarnation will be a dog", Zoro pointed out to the chief with a condescending smile.

"It's still better than decerebrate algae, pseudo swordsman!" the concerned immediately snapped angrily.

"Fuck, you take that back, shitty cook!" the fencer snarled, catching his swords.

"I take back nothing at all, lost child marimo!"

Around them, their friends sighed in unison. They had really hoped their link would calm the constant tension between them...

"Well, that's nice but we should eat!" the captain cried out, interrupting them cheerfully.

"It looks like some things will never change", Franky summed up as everyone was nodding around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter less focused on our couples to have the opportunity to see the crew evolve despite all these changes. As you can see, our characters are true to themselves XD


	16. Straight in the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AlfredKvaak, COTZO and theshittycook for your reviews.  
> Thanks for your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions.  
> Enjoy your reading.

The next morning, the crew parted ways to fill the Sunny's reserves. Sanji, Luffy and Ussop took care of the food, Chopper and Brook of the medical stock, Franky and Zoro of the cola and the girls went to visit the museums and exchange some treasures against berries. Nami also took the opportunity to buy a gift to her sister and after having dropped off her parcel with the address of her native village, she felt more relaxed.

 

At lunchtime, they met on the ship before going to eat outside. Luffy wasn't leaving his stuffed animal and had put it on the figurehead with him. He was showing Chopper how he had tied a thread with a hook on one of his legs so that it could fish with them.

"Pay attention to your stuffed animal, Luffy", Nami wheezed as she passed by. "It'll fall into the sea and I'm not the one who'll go get it!"

"Don't worry, I'm holding it! We're having too much fun with it!" he showed her, laughing.

"It's so soft!" Chopper gushed while stroking it.

"It's awesome!" his captain agreed.

"We'll be eating soon, you should find it some shelter while we'll be gone", the young woman suggested him with a calculating smile.

"We're gonna eat?! Great!"

He took the huge stuffed animal in his arms and ran to the boys' quarters to put it down.

"I advise you not to come in right now", Robin's voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Luffy turned around and glanced at the archaeologist who was reading quietly on her lounge chair a few steps away.

"Why? I need to put my stuffed animal away, we're gonna eat!"

"What's going on?" Nami asked, approaching with Chopper.

"The place is taken", her friend replied in a neutral manner.

The navigator raised her eyebrows before grasping the implication and rolling her eyes. At her side, the reindeer also understood and blushed in spite of himself.

"Luffy, you'll put your stuffed animal away later", Nami decided.

"But I'm hungry!" the captain got impatient. "I put it away and let's go!"

"Don't you dare go through that door until Robin gives you permission to do so, is that clear?" the navigator ordered him, threatening.

"But why?" he whimpered.

"Zoro and Sanji are busy, we must not disturb them", the archaeologist explained quietly.

"Oh. What are they doing?"

Nami bit her lip and Chopper blushed again.

"It's a private thing so don't bother them, that's all!" the young woman concluded irritably.

"Okay but they need to do it fast otherwise I'd go get them myself! I'm hungry!" he pouted.

"Let's go fishing with your stuffed animal while waiting", the little doctor kindly offered him.

The red-haired woman nodded with relief and Robin smiled as she was turning her page.

* * *

 

When the swordsman and the cook came out of the room a little later, they didn't miss Nami's exasperated glance and Robin's sweet smile in their direction. In front of their perplexed faces, Ussop pointed to his watch and Luffy who was running around the deck.

"Why didn't you warn us?" the blond wondered.

"We didn't want to bother you", Franky replied with a big conniving smile.

Sanji froze and felt himself blush in spite of himself.

"But we didn't do... that!" he protested, lowering his voice after understanding what he meant.

"Anyway, believe me, next time I won't bother", the navigator grumbled while walking towards the dock.

The cyborg winked at the two lovers before following her and the cook tried to retort to prove his good faith but he changed his mind. They had done nothing because they had ended up fighting after Zoro had sneakily pointed out to him he would prefer him as docile as in the presence of the girls. Of course, Sanji had become enraged and the languorous caresses had turned into kicks and blows. In fact, he didn't know if he was more inclined to have Nami catching them kissing or fighting because she would get furious in both cases. The blond sighed, definitely uncomfortable.

 

Getting him out of his thoughts, Luffy pounced before him.

"You finally came out!" he exclaimed. "It's about time, I'm hungry!"

He made off to the room to drop his stuffed animal and stormed out to jump on the dock.

"Let's eat!"

Sanji tried to ignore his torments by lighting a cigarette while the swordsman was walking quietly to the dock as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 

The crew had settled on the mountainside away from the tourist bustle. They were overlooking the coast not far from a ravine where the green sides of the volcano were greeting them for a lavish picnic. Sanji had made a multitude of dishes to satisfy the captain's appetite and the tastes of his friends and he arranged the food harmoniously on a huge tablecloth on the ground. Everyone then sat around and enjoyed the landscape while savoring his meal although Luffy engulfing his share loudly ruins a little the sweetness of the moment.

 

"This is the life", Ussop sighed as he dropped into the grass after finishing his plate.

Brook and Chopper agreed and imitated him. The wind was refreshing the skin, the sun was shining high and the birds were chirping cheerfully around them. The beautiful landscape and the peaceful atmosphere were favoring calm and relaxation.

"How about we do a rolling downhill contest?!" Luffy suddenly shouted, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What is it?" his musician inquired.

"We climb at the top of the slope and we let ourselves roll down! The first to arrive can ask what he wants from others!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do that right after eating?" Ussop asked him.

"Whoever's sick gets a bonus point", Franky suggested.

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled, rushing to the top. "Hurry up!"

Franky followed the straw hat boy with a sure smile. He had a secret technique and was confident. Brook decided to join them, as did Ussop and Chopper, though more hesitant.

"You should go, too, marimo. You'd move instead of thickening by sleeping all the time", the cook scoffed.

"Speak for yourself", the swordsman grunted at his side, already dozing. "You got a paunch lately..."

The blond stopped and stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I'll have you know that I don't have an ounce of fat, bastard! Where have you seen that?!"

"I see you often enough butt-naked to notice", the swordsman sniggered.

Sanji felt his eyes widen and he nudged the fencer, pointing to the two girls who were chatting next to them.

"Shut up, you moron!" he hissed. "We're not alone!"

Zoro shrugged slightly.

"They already know. And you're the one who started it..."

He turned around and instantly sank into sleep while the blond was sighing.

He cleared the dishes and stored the remaining food to protect it from the sun. He then offered tea to Nami and Robin and sat in the grass not far from them.

 

He noticed that Luffy, Franky, Brook, Chopper and Ussop were positioning themselves to rush down the slope above. Lying at regular spaces, they soon dropped and inevitably began to shift towards each other. Brook collided with Luffy who pushed him back to speed and the poor skeleton ran off the road. Ussop and Chopper were letting themselves be carried by the ground and they already seemed to be about to throw up after a few meters. Despite this, they were laughing breathlessly.

Franky was literally gliding along the slope, perfectly in control of his trajectory. He had raised his arms above his head like a dancer and was rolling at a breathtaking speed. Seeing that victory was going to escape him, Luffy decided to do this the hard way.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!"

The captain's light and round body overtook the cyborg at full speed with a chuckle. Furious, Franky also launched an attack.

"Coup de vent!"

The gas accumulated in his body propelled him in front of the straw hat boy and he arrived first at the edge of the slope, stopping in a magnificent controlled skid. For his part, Luffy failed to brake and he flew to the ravine, thrown into the air. Fortunately, the captain stretched his long arms and clang on to the edge, landing with a laugh.

"That was a good move, Franky!"

"Thank you!"

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

The two friends turned around and saw Brook, body completely dislocated and moving in all directions according to the ground. The poor skeleton was taking each stone in the face, unable to stop.

"Help!"

He went past Franky and Luffy at top speed and took off over the void, screaming in the sky.

"Gum-Gum Finger Net!"

The captain caught hold of his friend in his intertwined fingers and then set him down on the ground beside him.

"Th-Thank you, Luffy-san", the skeleton said, his legs trembling. "I thought all my bones were going to break and that's the only thing I got left!"

Luffy laughed before looking for Ussop and Chopper.

"Where are they? They overtook us?!"

"No, they're here", Franky showed him.

Slowly coming down, the last two were laughing like madmen while regularly bumping into each other. Arrived in front of their friends, they tried to get up but nausea took them and they decided to lie down.

"Okay, so Chopper and Ussop have a bonus point 'cause they're sick but they came last", Luffy thought. "Franky, Brook and I finished the race but we don't have a bonus. It means you won, Franky!" he congratulated him with a big smile.

"Super!"

The cyborg started a rhythmic dance where he swirled and danced for a good minute before the wondering eyes of Brook and the straw hat boy.

"Oh, yeah!"

When at last he finished with a theatrical pose, his two friends applauded wildly.

"What are you going to ask?" Luffy inquired with curiosity.

"Um... I think I'll take you back to the panties shop. I want new ones and I need your opinion!"

"Great!" the captain and the skeleton cried out.

For their part, Ussop and Chopper exchanged a dejected glance before resting their heads on the ground again, too stunned.

* * *

 

The Sunny had sailed that evening and the crew had said goodbye to the tourist island. After spending the afternoon in the sun and in the grass, the cook had wanted to refresh himself to be presentable at dinner and he had jumped in the shower as soon as he could. His timing was tight but he didn't want to overlook his appearance.

A few minutes later, Sanji dried himself and fixed his hair in front of the mirror. His dish was about to finish simmering and he didn't have much time before he had to supervise the meal. He grabbed his clothes and was going to put them on when his gaze stopped on his belly in the reflection of the mirror. He examined himself involuntarily, turning in one direction then the other to better see. Finally, he ran his hand over his slightly drawn abs and smiled with satisfaction.

"Idiot, my body is perfectly sculpted."

He finished dressing quickly and walked out of the bathroom towards his kitchen.

* * *

 

The cook moved again on his chair, watching that Luffy didn't grab the dish for the fifth time. He pulled on his pants and took a more comfortable position before getting up to serve Chopper and Ussop. He then noticed that Nami was finishing his glass of water and he hastened to fill it again. Satisfied, he sat down again and found that he was once more uncomfortable. He stretched the edges of his shirt with a sigh and checked that his belt was straightened.

Since the beginning of the meal, he had the impression his clothes were keeping him too tight or they were in a wrong position. He hated not looking at his best in front of his princesses, especially when he had to serve them and this state annoyed him.

Finally, the meal was over and he cleared the table before doing the dishes. He was trying not to think about it but he was feeling undoubtedly trapped in his clothes since his shower. With annoyance, he wondered if Brook had wanted to do the laundry again and if his clothes had paid the price for it. It wouldn't be the first time the skeleton, trying to do the right thing, simply misses his goal despite his good will.

* * *

 

After storing his dishes, Sanji made his way to the boys' quarter and reviewed all his pants with a critical eye. He then put his shirts in front of him and examined them in their turn.

No, none of his clothes had shrunk, they were all exactly the same size. Perplexed, he looked at himself again in the mirror. Could it be that the marimo man was right and that he actually got fat? At this simple hypothesis, anger blazed in his eyes at this reflection.

"What the bleedin' hell?"

The swordsman was staring at the incredible amount of clothes spread all over the room, astounded. For his part, the cook clenched his teeth and began to collect his things.

"I want to get a new wardrobe", he retorted sharply.

"What for? You already have more clothes than a chick by the looks of it!" the fencer pointed out to him, amazed.

"Stop being so macho! I like being able to choose what I want every morning, that's all. What are you doing here anyway?"

The swordsman pointed to his swords in his left hand.

"I need to clean them, my things are in my closet."

"Wait a minute, I'm almost done and I don't want you to disturb what I did."

Zoro sighed and the cook decided to make two piles with the clothes he had scattered after their fitting. A pile for those he could continue to use and a pile for those he should push aside for a moment given the latest findings. Furiously, he then stacked the clothes in front of the fencer who was watching him.

"Does this story go on much longer?" he grumbled. "Take them all at once, it'll be faster!"

"I am sorting, you moron! Is the principle so complicated for you?!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. Sanji was particularly on edge. Was it the prospect of having to change his clothes that made that effect on him?

"Why are you getting so upset, shitty cook? It's not my fault if you need to clean up your closets!"

Sanji didn't reply and the swordsman leaned against the doorframe with a bored look, waiting for him to finish. As he was following the blond with his eyes mechanically, he suddenly saw him frown and crumple a shirt he flung into one of the piles.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, pointing at the garment with a chin gesture.

"I don't like it anymore."

"Really? You can't stop wearing it every time we go out though."

The cook froze. He never thought Zoro would notice such details. In fact, he still liked this shirt but he couldn't put it on now.

"Since when are you a fashion expert, Cactus-kun?" he snickered to hide his confusion. "Are you going to advise me now?"

The swordsman shrugged.

"I thought Nami's opinion mattered more than that to you but if you stop listening to this witch, it's for the best."

 

Sanji barely heard the insult towards his dear navigator. Nami had actually told him recently she liked this shirt because it was highlighting him. It was also since that date that the blond was wearing it regularly. And he couldn't do it anymore! He threw himself on the fabric and unwrinkled it with all his strength. He had to put it on again as soon as possible!

At his side, Zoro was taken aback by his incomprehensible behavior.

"What is wrong with you, swirly? You really look like out of it tonight..."

"Mind your own fucking swords, you stupid musclehead!" the chief barked. "I'm telling you I'm sorting!"

"On what basis? Cause for you to forget Nami's favorite shirt is not an easy job", the swordsman pointed out to him in a mocking tone.

Sanji felt himself blushing to the roots of his hair and the fencer smirked. The blond then felt his nerves crack.

"Shitty swordsman, it's all your fault!" he exploded.

Zoro lost his smile and frowned.

"My fault? You got some balls, cook! What do I have to do with your wacky storage crisis, huh? I don't give a fuck about your rags!"

"If you hadn't pointed out I got fat, I wouldn't have to do this fucking sort!" the cook continued, throwing his shirt furiously.

The swordsman stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh no, I can't believe it! You're sorting cos I said you got fat?!"

Sanji suddenly realized what he had admitted and his cheeks burned with shame.

"Shut up, stupid! It's not for you that I'm doing it, it's for me!"

Zoro repressed a new laugh and shook his head, amused. He then grabbed the crumpled shirt and waved it in front of the blond.

"Well, I'll leave then. I'll come back later, I certainly wouldn't want to disturb you..."

The swordsman left the room laughing more and Sanji caught his shirt he had thrown at him, red with anger. For his greatest misfortune, he was sincerely thinking he had never heard Zoro laugh so heartily since he knew him...

* * *

 

Zoro looked at the cook chew his cigarette angrily as he was watching the crew's meal the next morning. If it was possible, he was in a worse mood than the day before and the swordsman was certain the blond was brooding over their conversation. Everyone was chatting loudly around the table and the fencer decided to add to the ambient cacophony.

"You're not eating, cook. You're not hungry?"

The cook looked right into his eyes with surprise before perceiving the smile behind his question and his jaw tightened on his butt without answering him.

"It's true that you have to be careful but Chopper has told us enough breakfast is the most important mea-"

"Since when you're a morning person, cactus head?" Sanji cut him aggressively. "Mind your own business or you'll eat salad up to the next island!"

The smirk of the fencer stretched again but he sank back into his plate without replying. He had a golden opportunity to enrage the cook and he would never let him forget that he thought he had got fat after his remark. Zoro could only imagine with delight the blond's humiliation when he had realized the swordsman had made fun of him.

* * *

 

After a little training, the swordsman remembered he hadn't been able to take care of his swords the day before and he went to the boys' quarter to correct it.

He pushed the door and was surprised to find Sanji sorting his clothes again. He grabbed his equipment in silence and was going to make cutting remarks to him before coming out when he noticed the cook was still doing two piles with his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing, darts?" he inquired, puzzled.

"Get off me, shitty bastard!" Sanji snapped, glaring at him.

"Why do you keep putting your clothes away like that?" he pushed, frowning.

"You crazy or somethin'?! You doing this on purpose to fuck with me, is that it?!" the cook yelled, his fists clenched.

Zoro stared at him for a moment before realizing the real reason for the blond's anger, wide-eyed.

"Gee, you're stupider than I thought, cook", he noticed with a smirk.

"Get outta here, fucking moron or I swear I'll drown you", the other growled, ready to kick him.

The fencer thought for a while about what to do. A fight against the chef was definitely attractive and the idea that Sanji was driving himself nuts for something that didn't exist was too. But strangely, he didn't want to see him suffer needlessly either and seeing how he was, the blond had long lost his temper. Zoro shook his head.

"You didn't get fat, idiot. I said that to annoy you when you provoked me yesterday."

Sanji frowned before glancing at him.

"Don't try to confuse me, I noticed that some of my clothes don't fit me as well but I'm not going to take a long time to regain my form and when it does, I'll kick your arrogant marimo's ass even more than before!"

The swordsman rolled his eyes.

"That's amazing... You thought you got fat so you started making stories up in your head!"

"I don't make stories up in my head!" the blond persisted.

"You think I'd have fun disabusing you if that was really the case?" the fencer got impatient. "I shouldn't have said a thing and continue to enjoy the pathetic tortures you inflict on yourself!"

Zoro crossed his arms before carrying on.

"Anyway, that's so like you to make such a big thing about that, you must love suffering."

 

The cook wanted to answered back violently but the swordsman's disillusioned stare stopped him and he frowned again. He knew he had been the first to tease the swordsman on the subject but when Zoro had replied, he had felt particularly exposed when he usually didn't care about his remarks. And with all that thinking, he had begun to notice that he was feeling less comfortable in his clothes. Was all this only in his head? If that was the case, he would never get over feeling ridiculous in front of the swordsman...

"Come on, stop sulking, it makes me want to take you right here right now", the suave voice of the fencer facing him suddenly muttered.

Sanji shivered because of the hot breath that tickled his neck when Zoro grabbed him between his muscular arms to kiss him but despite the delicious sensation, the blond struggled.

"Let me go, damn marimo!"

"Calm down. Seriously, you want me to say? Your body is perfect", the swordsman whispered against his skin. "If only your head could look a little more like it..."

The cook tried to push him away again but Zoro pushed him firmly against the wall before pressing his lips against his. He then let his hand ride up under the chef's shirt, grazing his abs with his fingertips. Sanji felt his breathing quicken and he gradually stopped fighting.

"You really said that just to annoy me?" he finally dared to ask him.

"Really. If you had got fat, I'd say it. And if I didn't find you attractive, I wouldn't be here."

These words, stated in the simplest way, made the cook blush in spite of himself and he shrugged awkwardly between the kisses of his crewmate.

"Yeah but one can wonder... You're so weird. You're a seaweed after all..."

The swordsman smirked and increased his caresses on the belly of the blond who suppressed a new thrill under the action of warm and firm hands on his skin.

"What if I can prove you what I'm talking about, would you like it?" the fencer offered him with a predatory look.

"Maybe..."

"That's what I thought", the man sneered, sinking back to his mouth.

Sanji felt himself weaken a little more in the arms of the swordsman. He blamed himself for taking his remarks seriously but he also liked the way Zoro was trying to change his mind so...

* * *

 

"You're exaggerating, marimo", Sanji sighed breathlessly after a few minutes of fiery kisses. "Anyone could come in..."

"They all know anyway", the fencer muttered in the same state as he was nibbling the thin skin along his jaw.

"That's not a reason. This makes me uneasy..."

"Stop thinking."

Zoro took hold of his lips again, silencing the blond definitely. In any case, he had defended himself far too weakly to be really opposed to what they were doing.

The boys' quarter was quiet at this time of the day, everybody being busy with outdoor activities on the deck or in their workshops. There was practically no risk in exchanging a few kisses for another minute or two and the swordsman deepened his embrace, hugging the cook tightly against himself.

Just a minute...

 

"Hi, guys! What are you doing?"

The two men parted abruptly, blushing. It was only a minute!

"We are... Uh..."

Sanji searched for an explanation at full speed. Fortunately, it was Luffy and he was naive enough to buy almost any explanation. He was holding his huge stuffed toy against him and was looking at them with all the innocence he could, making him look a child a little bit more.

"Dispute settlement", the swordsman said.

"Yes", the blond confirmed with precipitation. "An umpteenth fight, you know us!"

"You're too funny", their captain laughed.

"If you say so", Zoro shrugged.

"But why are you kissing while you're fighting?" Luffy asked with curiosity.

The swordsman froze and the cook by his side dropped the cigarette he had just stuck into his teeth. A silence stretched for a moment between them as the straw hat boy was staring at them, still intrigued.

"I-It's... kind of... fighting technique. A new one", Zoro finally stammered, perfectly embarrassed.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. "Can I try?!"

The first mate of the crew felt himself turning pale while Sanji was taking a deep breath. He had to get around the obstacle in a subtle way so the captain wouldn't get any wrong ideas. Ideas that were sending shivers down his spine.

"Impossible", he answered firmly. "It's a special technique. It only works between Zoro and me."

"Oh? Why?" the straw hat boy inquired, disappointed.

"Because it only applies between certain people. You could do it with Nami for example."

"Wow! It's super cool!"

"Above all, don't forget to ask her for permission before," the cook became alarmed, imagining what the captain would do with such information. "And don't use this... technique in front of everyone, you understand?"

"No problem!" Luffy said, getting enthusiastic with his eyes bright with excitement. "I can't wait to try!"

"O-Okay", the blond mumbled, feeling his shaky explanation escapes him. "Just don't try it with anyone else..."

"Yeah, don't worry!" he reassured him, already darting out of the room after having chuck his stuffed toy out. "I let you train. See you later!"

Luffy flung himself out of the room and Sanji bit his lips. Let's hope that the captain had understood his recommendations and that Nami would know how to interpret his behavior that wouldn't fail to surprise her... At his side, Zoro shook his head, doubtful, before shrugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See how I'm starting to subtly slide their relationship into something more complex? Well, I try to be subtle...  
> Feel free to give me your opinion, I'm interested!


	17. In the open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter16, kimmimouse, theshittycook and AlfredKvaak for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions.  
> Enjoy your reading.

"Nami, I have a new fighting technique to test!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned up at the library.

"So what?" the young woman sitting in front of her maps and measurements grumbled.

"So you agree I show it to you?" the captain asked her, remembering the advice of his cook.

"If it doesn't hurt the ship", the navigator nodded, drawing a line between two points on her map.

"No, I don't think so", he said after a time to think.

"Okay but-"

The young woman was cut short in her sentence when the straw hat boy lifted her from her chair before pressing her against him and throwing his lips violently against hers. In their tracks, the young woman's back crashed into a bookcase and she felt a sharp pain going through her spine. Gathering her wits, she pushed him away with all her strength.

"Damn it, Luffy!" she fumed, massaging her aching back. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, I'm trying my technique", he sheepishly explained to her.

"Your technique? Where did you learn that?!"

"Zoro and Sanji showed it to me. They told me it was a new fighting technique and it'd only work with you!"

Nami stared at him for a second before rolling her eyes, noticing that Luffy had bitten her lip too.

"Those two", she grumbled.

"It's weird", the captain sighed, annoyed. "I don't see how it works..."

"Of course!" she replied, irritated. "This isn't a real fighting technique!"

"Really?! But they told me..."

"They told you that because you probably caught them in an embarrassing situation, Luffy! Use your head for once!"

"An embarrassing situation?" he repeated, amazed.

The navigator sighed.

"When you saw them, they were alone?"

"Yes."

"Dressed?"

"Yes."

"Glued to each other?"

"Yes."

"And they were kissing, is that it?"

"Yes, it's their new fighting technique!" the captain approved with a big smile. "You knew it?!"

"You idiot, don't you see they talked to you about technique while they were just kissing?" the young woman got impatient.

The captain frowned, lost.

"I don't get it."

Nami shook her head in despair before taking a deep breath.

"You remember when we kissed?"

"Yes, you were sad because of Nojiko!"

"Exactly", the young woman approved. "So we weren't fighting, do you agree?"

"You're right, it was rather... I had a stomach ache and then you kissed me and after, it was weird!"

"Here you go. Now you understand why they were kissing? It has nothing to do with a fight or at least, not the one you're thinking about."

"But that means Zoro and Sanji have a stomach ache?!" Luffy asked her, flabbergasted.

"I don't know", the navigator admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "It looks pretty complicated since they continue to fight despite everything so don't refer to them. Usually, lovers are kissing, that's all you need to remember."

"That's crazy!"

Nami watched him for a moment, touched. Luffy was still in shock and she gave him a few seconds to come to terms with all this information.

"Do you want me to show you the real technique?" she then asked him, a teasing smile on her lips.

The captain nodded vigorously, ready to try any experience available.

"I hope you still have a stomach ache."

Luffy didn't have time to answer her strange question because the navigator's lips had found his again but in a much softer and pleasant way. He forgot to worry about it and let himself be deliciously rocked by the sensation.

* * *

 

"Nami-san, I'm bringing you a slice of raspberry cake!"

The young woman looked up from her maps for a moment and took the small plate with a smile. It was past four o'clock and she was entitled to a break.

"Sanji-kun, that's good timing. I had to talk to you."

"What is it, my dove?" the cook hastened to ask her, pleased to be able to be useful to her.

"You and Zoro talked to Luffy about a new fighting technique he wanted to try on me. I'm curious to hear your explanations", she told him with a mocking smile.

The blond felt himself blush violently. The captain hadn't been long to test his discovery and of course, Nami had quickly understood what it was really about.

"It's... uh, I don't know what he understood exactly..."

Nami gave him a disillusioned look.

"Sanji-kun, don't make me believe you don't know what you told him. I know he saw you and Zoro."

The blond looked down. He was unable to lie to the navigator or even to pretend.

"He came in suddenly and... We didn't know what to say to him", he confessed, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "We couldn't just explain to him... It's Luffy..."

"I understand but it wouldn't happen if you didn't spend half of your time locking yourselves on this ship!" the young woman pointed out to him.

Sanji felt his cheeks burn more if it was possible.

"I'm sorry, Nami-san..."

The young woman firmly swept aside his apology with a wave of her hand.

"Still, Luffy took your lame explanation literally and I have a pretty good bruising on the back now", the redhead continued in a bad mood.

At these words, Sanji felt his eyes widen in terror.

"I insisted he had to ask for your opinion first!" he assured her, frightened. "Don't tell me he-"

"He asked me if he could test a new fighting technique. You understand my surprise then", the navigator grumbled.

The cook turned pale. He hadn't suggested to Luffy to assault Nami! On the contrary, he had asked him to take precautions but of course, he had interpreted the thing in his own way and his princess was hurt because of his stupidity in wanting to keep an open secret.

"I'm fine, I managed", the young woman sighed, seeing torment dancing in the eyes of her crewmate. "When he told me he had bumped into you and your new technique, I got it."

"Oh, Nami-san..."

"Given the situation, I had to explain to him what was going on between the two of you", the navigator went on with fatality. "And it wasn't easy... Anyway, we couldn't do as if nothing happened all our life, it was getting ridiculous to make him up pretences."

As the blond didn't answer, she continued, pointing her fork at the cook.

"Now that everyone knows, you have to find a solution because I'm tired of spending my time checking if I can go into a room if you know what I mean."

Sanji tensed in spite of himself. Nobody had seemed outraged by this relationship since he and Zoro had been discovered and the blond had been relieved before wondering why he seemed to be the one who was asking himself some questions about this new activity with the fencer.

He lowered his eyes again and the young redhead sighed in front of the embarrassment of her friend. She didn't intend to minimize things but her voice softens a little anyway.

"Look, Sanji-kun, don't get me wrong, I don't care what you do with Zoro but we need to be able to all use the Sunny without having the unpleasant surprise of finding the two of you going at it. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, of course. It's just that..."

The cook hesitated. He wanted to have the opinion of the navigator because he trusted her judgment but the subject was so sensitive...

Nami perceived his agitation and looked into his eyes.

"What's going on, Sanji-kun?" she asked more softly.

"Don't... you find that weird? I mean... with Zoro..."

The young woman shook her head.

"I don't have a problem with homosexuality and I'm sure it doesn't bother anyone here."

The blond started to blush.

"N-no, no! Th-That's not what I meant", he stuttered. "I wanted to talk about the fact that..."

Sanji took a deep breath to try to explain himself properly.

"With the marimo, we're used to fight all the time and... isn't it weird? To act like that... despite all?" he whispered anxiously.

The navigator shrugged.

"Don't ask me what you see in each other because really, I have no idea what it could be."

As the blond stared at her with a crestfallen look, Nami decided to support her thinking.

"You know, attractions can't be explained. Look, I just got into a relationship with Luffy and frankly, I wonder at least once an hour why I felt like it!"

Sanji couldn't help but smile, understanding his friend.

"As long as you don't hurt yourselves and you don't end up tearing down the ship, I guess it's the most important", she concluded.

The chef nodded and felt his breathing relax slightly, a little more serene.

"Thank you, Nami-san."

The young woman shook her head and the cook went away to leave his lady working.

* * *

 

Towards the end of the meal that night, Luffy got up with a smug look and sat down between Ussop and Zoro.

"So, both of you are so secretive!"

His two friends stared at him without understanding. Luffy had his huge smile on his face, very likely pleased. The captain then put one of his arms around his first mate while his other elastic hand brutally brought Sanji closer to him from the other end of the kitchen.

"I totally get it! Your technique and all, it's really great!"

All the crew's eyes turned on them and Luffy burst out laughing.

"You should have told me, I'd have understood!"

"What are you talking about? What is so great?" Franky wondered, puzzled.

"Yes, what's this technique? the little reindeer asked him with curiosity.

"It's a sort of close combat that only applies to some very close people", his captain proudly explained to him. "Nami told me everything!"

"No way", the swordsman grumbled between his teeth.

"What does that have to do with our two friends?" Brook said, pointing at Sanji and Zoro who were trying to get away from Luffy's grip.

"You don't know?!" the captain exclaimed, thrilled. "Zoro and Sanji have a stom-"

"Luffy, shut up!" the cook abruptly interrupted him by kicking him, crab red.

This one got up a second later, a huge bump on his head that he rubbed with his hand.

"Sorry, Sanji. I didn't know it was a secret..."

"What? You mean you only understood now they're together?" Ussop asked him, incredulous.

"Even I knew it", Chopper added.

"You weren't supposed to have lost your memories, you two?" the swordsman snarled as the sniper and the reindeer were crouching in their chairs, terrified.

"They are into the each other phase, they need intimacy", Brook quietly explained to the audience.

"Anyway, they showed me their technique and I even tested it with Nami!" Luffy got enthusiastic, having already moved on.

 

All the crew's looks immediately turned to the navigator, even more interested than by the previous revelations.

"Don't", the young woman grumbled. "Believe me, that was not what you're thinking about."

Robin gave an inquiring glance at Luffy who burst out laughing.

"At first, I asked her if she agreed and as she said yes, I kissed her on the mouth and she f-"

"Luffy!" the redhead chocked. "Don't tell that!"

"Why?" he inquired, puzzled.

"Because it's nobody's business!"

"But I just wanted to tell Robin that after, you kissed me again and it really was better, especially when you did this funny thing with your tongue!"

Nami turned pale and the crew around the table hesitated between laughing and running away. The navigator's anger was going to be explosive.

"Luffy, follow me", she suddenly ordered him in a toneless voice as she stood up.

"Where?" the captain asked.

"Outside."

"I'm not done eating!" he told her, annoyed.

"Very well. In any case, if you open your mouth again, you can say goodbye to using this technique with me for the rest of your life. I'm waiting for you in my cabin."

With those words, Nami left the table and slammed the kitchen door behind her.

 

Sanji hesitated to berate their captain when he saw that the young woman hadn't even finished eating because of his stupid intervention. He did nothing though, remembering that he and Zoro were at the origin of this misunderstanding and that he still felt guilty. For his part, the straw hat boy had seriously nodded in front of the cold eyes of his navigator. Even he felt that the redhead was angry despite her apparent calm and he swallowed his dessert as quietly as possible before making off to the door.

As soon as he was gone, conversations resumed slowly before finally recovering their usual sound level. They weren't worried about their captain. He was quite a tough nut.

* * *

 

Luffy entered Nami's room with his big smile he had found while crossing the deck. The navigator was waiting for him, arms crossed and a murderous look as a welcome gift.

"You can't pour out our privacy to the entire crew", she reproached him sharply as soon as he had walked in. "It's not okay!"

"I just told the truth", the captain pleaded.

"That's not the point! What we're doing together is just between the two of us!"

"But why?" he asked, sincerely lost.

Nami ran a hand over her face. She hadn't lied to Sanji earlier, being involved in an intimate relationship with Luffy showed her every day how complicated everything was.

"Anything that has to do with me and your stomach ache is personal. No one can know about it. As for the rest of it, you can do whatever you want."

"Anything that has to do with you and my stomach ache", Luffy repeated, dubious.

The navigator suddenly dropped her hand on the desk, furious, and the captain jumped.

"I'm going to make a list for you, it'll be easier", she fumed. "Kissing: it's private. Telling what we both do when you're in my room: it's private. Eating your fucking leg of lamb: we don't care! Do you understand?!"

"Uh... I think so."

Luffy didn't dare telling her he wasn't sure he understood the principle. Nami had given him only three examples and he still had a lot of situation in mind but in front of her eyes glittering with fury, he preferred to avoid asking her questions.

"I'll be careful", he promised, his biggest smile on his face.

"You better be because my threat to stop everything if you don't know how to control yourself, I'd do it."

The straw hat boy lost some of his enthusiasm and he promised himself to ask someone for an explanation to not do something foolish. So far, his friends had given him the best advice and he liked this new activity with Nami. From his point of view, it would be a shame to lose it because he didn't quite understand what she wanted and that seemed so important to her.

Happy at the idea of having friends as great as his, he cheerfully left the room and wondered if he was going to suggest to Brook to sing him his song. He wanted to have fun tonight!

* * *

 

Sanji finally turned off the kitchen lamps and walked slowly to the door. The evening had normally resumed after Luffy's departure but everything had changed for him and the swordsman. The crew was mentioning so naturally the fact that Zoro and he were closer it made him feel uncomfortable and he could easily imagine Zoro in the same state.

For his part, he felt confused. He had the impression that everyone was accepting the strange turn that had taken his relationship with Zoro and despite his own questions, it was rather pleasant. On the other hand, this state of mind was a new problem. As long as nobody talked about it, Zoro and he could pretend that it was still their private life and Sanji could push his thoughts into the background but with the intervention of their captain, it was almost as if their relationship had become official. Yet everything was just a game between them.

The gap between what they were showing and reality was quite obvious. Their friends were probably thinking they were now a couple when they were just enjoying a carnal relationship.

 

Sanji sighed. They had perhaps taken advantage of it enough and it was time to face the consequences.

* * *

 

The cook went through the bathroom to cool down and he took the opportunity to check that his clothes for the next day were dry. He was going to get to his bed when the object of his torments entered into the room in his turn. This one gazed at him for a moment, surprised.

"You look very pale, cook."

Sanji stared at him. That really was all he had to say to him tonight?

"Cause you're not confused?" he grinded teeth.

"By what?"

"Don't act like nothing had happened!"

Zoro sighed loudly.

"Is it because of Luffy that you're climbing the walls?"

"And all the others! Everyone knows!"

"So what?"

"So what?! You gotta be kiddin'! How can you stay so calm?!"

The blond began to pace while the swordsman watched him quietly.

"Everyone already knew it. Luffy just said it out loud", he reminded him.

"And you okay with this?" the cook exclaimed, incredulous. "I'm sure they all think we're in a relationship!"

Zoro shrugged.

"We just need to tell them we're not. I'll go tomorrow so they won't bug us with their stupid stories."

"No!" the blond cried, suddenly frantic. "I'm not... Don't do that!"

"Why?" the fencer growled, crossing his arms. "I don't want to hear their fucking remarks all the time!"

"I know but..."

Sanji anxiously looked for his pack of cigarettes in his pocket and stuck one in his mouth reflexively.

"It would be too... weird", he continued. "I'd rather they imagine what they want and if we don't confirm anything, they won't know exactly what's going on. I'm not worried about my image but telling them we're just... That we decided it's just..."

"A purely physical relationship?" the swordsman suggested, feeling the impatience coming in front of this interminable speech.

Sanji nodded while wincing, before finally sighing.

"It doesn't look like me... I'm not like that, enjoying a relationship based solely on sex and in general acceptance..."

The fencer got a little closer to him.

"You don't know what looks like you or not. Maybe it's the first time you do that kind of thing but it's also the first time you're attracted to a man, am I right? Who knows what it might change for you?"

The cook hung on to his words. It was so true. He was totally new to this and the fact that Zoro was a man was disturbing his quiet habits. What applied to women obviously didn't apply here. He just had to learn how to handle it differently. Nobody knew what was or wasn't their true relationship and the most important thing was to be honest with himself.

And in truth, he didn't want to stop. He wasn't tired of their little games yet and they were managing to live together without more damage than usual. It was therefore up to him to continue on the same path.

Zoro felt the blond relax a little and he realized once again how Sanji could get sick for small details that he himself didn't consider important enough to get into the equation of his life. What others were doing, what others were thinking, what he did before, what he would do later, he couldn't care less. It didn't even make sense to compare to what he himself had done before because he had never wanted a man longer than a few hours but he had never lived with one of them either. At the end, only the present was important for him. And tonight, he would love to enjoy the body in front of him.

 

He took a last step to be at the height of his crewmate and his movement shook the cook out of his torpor. This one probably read his desire in his eyes because he got rid of his cigarette, pressed himself against him and kissed him for a long time without moving another muscle. His immobility fueled the swordsman's desire who feverishly ran his hands all along his body before sliding them under their clothes to remove them as soon as possible. As the blond wasn't complaining - for once - Zoro took the opportunity to push him to the shower because the cold floor of the bathroom wasn't going to be suitable.

Sanji suddenly had a moment of clarity and he stretched to the door to lock it. As nothing could happen to them anymore, he let himself being pushed back to the hot water that dripped pleasantly on his shivering skin. Zoro threw himself on his lips but the cook's hands closed suddenly around his shoulders, stopping him in his movements.

"You won't say anything?"

The blond was insistently fixing his gaze on his and the swordsman sighed.

"It pisses me off..."

"Please."

Sanji wasn't used to begging and that simple phrase was his equivalent between them. Zoro hesitated and his uncertainty made him frown. Since when did he care to take his opinion into account?

"Okay", he finally muttered. "But if it goes too far, I'll clear things up, whether you like it or not."

The cook thanked him with a languorous kiss which left the fencer panting in the middle of dripping water drops before waking up his bestial instinct. Zoro suddenly felt a growing hunger for the body of this man in his arms and he wildly met his lips, his tongue completely invading his mouth.

 

In the middle of the kiss and the water, Sanji struggled for a moment to find enough air and keep up. Then he searched with his fingertips the hard manhood of the swordsman he was feeling against his own.

Zoro let him do a few moments but the arisen rubs only increased his urge and he violently turned him against the cold wall. He didn't want to wait, didn't want to be burdened with useless caresses or superfluous kisses, his internal temperature already at the top.

Yet he forced himself to stop for a second, giving the blond a chance to refuse what he was about to start. He was hearing his jerky breath and feeling the tension of his muscles under his fingers but as he didn't flinch, he greedily grabbed his back before flattened himself against it. He let his hands take possession of the body under his own without softness and his mouth stuck his teeth rather than kisses on his wet skin. He felt the cook shudder under his treatment and felt a heightened pleasure at it. He almost wanted to mark his skin with ferocity and this surge of possessiveness surprised him.

However, he didn't dwell on it, consumed by desire. His fingers ruthlessly searched the intimacy of the blond in order to ease a minimum what would follow. The body against his own tensed but he didn't pay attention to it and continued his actions without slowing down. He knew Sanji could defend himself if he went too far and that allowed him to express his most brutal desires.

Soon, he thought the preparation had lasted long enough. The cook's muscles were still tight but his panting breath also indicated that the pleasure wasn't so far. With the same urgency, he suddenly penetrated him, leaving him just enough time to get used to his presence before increasing more and more his hips' movements against his own. Their skins were slipping and snapping in the middle of the water and Zoro appreciated the way their bodies seemed to perfectly answer each other.

The swordsman lost track of time, totally focused on the feelings this flexible body who was shuddering under his own was able to give him. Pleasure gathered in waves in his lower abdomen and he increased the speed again.

His pleasure washed too fast over him and was just as explosive as his desire had been. He then bit with delight into the cook's shoulder which in turn contracted around him in a muffled moan, filling him up.

 

With blurred vision and staggering legs, Sanji caught his breath against the wall that was generously supporting him. The cold was welcome on his skin and was allowing him to keep pace with reality. He could feel the swordsman putting his lips down his neck in the middle of the water that was still cascading around them.

He shuddered in spite of himself. Zoro could be wild and abrupt but he never forgot to make sure of his consent and his many kisses on his hot body were replacing his thanks now. Raw sex wasn't what he preferred because domination was at its peak but feeling the fencer in such a state of excitement thanks to his mere presence was something dizzying that wasn't lacking charm.

He finally turned to face him and the swordsman kept his embrace, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't blame you if you collapse, cook."

The latter straightened his back and fixed his mocking gaze in his.

"If it's your excuse because you're already tired, you should say so."

A flame flashed in the eyes of the swordsman, reflecting the one of his crewmate.

They weren't going to deprive themselves of that. Oh no, it wasn't even an option...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather dense, whether on the side of Nami and Luffy or about Zoro and Sanji. I still hope it was pretty clear and you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading anyway!


	18. Wadô Ichimonji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midnight_Hunter 16, Pago, AlfredKvaak, sealthedeal and Manga_Vikki for your comments.  
> Thanks for your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Two days later, the Sunny reached a small island with sparkling colors at dawn. Tree's leaves arrayed in the autumn' colors were reddening the landscape and basking the white walls of houses grouped together in a country village.

The welcoming atmosphere prompted the navigator to want to give a night on shore to her friends who screamed with joy.

"Remember, we must first redo our stocks", she reminded them, distributing a few bellies to each.

She sent Sanji, Brook and Zoro to fill the food reserves, Ussop and Franky those of cola, Luffy and Chopper those of drugs and herself with Robin in search of a nice hostel.

* * *

 

As the cries of joy were scattering through the streets of the city center, Ussop and Franky quickly found what they needed to fill the ship with cola. So they had time to wander around the city and quickly found a junk shop. Delighted to get their hands on pieces to tinker with new inventions, they both searched with excitement among the overflowing rows of metal pieces of all kinds.

Ussop triumphantly took out a spare part for his Kabuto and Franky several pieces of metal to repair the Shark Submerge that Nami was straining at every opportunity.

 

When they came out of the store a little later, they saw Luffy and Chopper figures a few tens of meters away and approached.

"That's not okay, they won't get away with it!"

The straw hat captain seemed furious. Facing him, two young boys, one brown and the other red, and a blonde girl were looking at him, sounding sorry.

"You know, we're used to it", the young woman sighed. "We'll get over it..."

"No way! You worked very hard for this machine, they have to give it back to you!" Luffy angrily insisted.

"What's happening?" the cyborg asked Chopper as they came up to them.

"A competition is set up in a few days between several inventor schools of the region. These people have been robbed by a group of the opposing school right in front of us and they won't be able to compete. Luffy tried to catch up with them but they were too fast", the doctor explained, saddened.

"It's an absolute scandal!" Ussop rebelled. "Where are these thieves, let us take back what doesn't belong to them!"

"Oh no, it's too dangerous!" one of the young men stopped him. "They're part of a gang and the whole village fears them. I even think their leader is a pirate!"

The sniper puffed him up in front of the group of panicked friends.

"Don't worry. As a Great Captain, my crewmates and I are travelling on the most dangerous seas in the world", he confidently recited. "Personally, I was raised by a group of sea monsters on Calm Belt then I initiated my crew to the sudden death attacks of these creatures on one shot!"

"Wow, amazing!" the redhead gushed.

"We're really lucky to have bumped into you!" his friend added.

"Ussop, I didn't know you grew up on Calm Belt!" Luffy got enthusiastic in his turn.

"You're amazing!" the little reindeer admired by his side.

As Ussop proudly continued to recite his role, Franky examined the cart that had been robbed behind them. Large black marks were visible on the paved road and a piece of metal had fallen, probably torn off during the theft. The machine seemed wide and its weight should be consistent with the use of a cart to carry it. The engineer then deduced that the thieves had certainly planned their move and had organized themselves accordingly. It showed their determination and they would have to be careful if they decided to attack them.

"Do you know where they're hiding?" he asked them afterwards.

"Their workshop is at the top of the village of the north hill", the young brown man told him.

"Perfect! In this case, we'll get your invention back!" Ussop exclaimed resolutely.

"How brave!" the girl marveled. "I never thought someone would ever make a stand against Stan's group, there are so many of them!"

"Many?" the gunner casually inquired, pretending to continue to re-enact an old epic battle.

"At least a dozen!" the redhead answered. "And some of them have eaten a devil fruit, they're really strong!"

"I can't wait to see you kicked their asses!" his friend approved with satisfaction. "You won't even need your crew because of your level!"

"Uh... Yes, yes, of course!"

Ussop carried on illustrating his titanic fights a little more rigidly but he kept smiling. Especially since Luffy and Chopper were glorifying his initiative by encouraging him with loud cries and applause.

* * *

 

"And I will save these young people by returning to them their machine stolen by these infamous scoundrels this very afternoon!"

Ussop was telling the rest of the crew about their encounter this morning with theatrical poses and moving statements.

"What an incredible magnanimity!" Brook marveled.

"And he told them he was going to beat them alone!" Chopper rhapsodized at his side. "You're so strong, Ussop!"

"Eh-eh!"

"Really? All alone against ten people including several possessors of devil fruit?" the swordsman inquired, surprised.

"Of course, buddy!" the sniper exclaimed, wrapping his arm around the fencer's shoulders. "But I see you'd like to take advantage of my experience so I allow you to accompany me in my noble enterprise!"

"What? But I've nev-"

"And you, my brave Luffy, I know the lack of exercise can be harmful for your body so I'm ready to let you come for your own health!" the gunner continued as if granting him the greatest privilege.

"Awesome! Thank you, Ussop, you're too nice!" his captain cried out, delighted.

"As for you, my dear friends", he said, turning to Brook and Chopper, "you can meet us but I would ask you to use caution because I could not always protect you..."

"Don't worry, Ussop, we'll be careful!" the little reindeer solemnly promised as the skeleton was nodding.

Ussop, Chopper, Brook and Luffy then began to talk cheerfully about their next adventure while Zoro moved closer to the others, refusing to take part in this burst of useless joy.

 

"Well, now that our coward by trade has built up his personal army, can we get down to business?" Nami asked the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Franky asked her.

"We found a hostel with Robin, it's also the only one in the village. The problem is we have no more cash and the trading bank is on the other side of the island."

"Do you want me to go with you down there, Nami san?" Sanji offered hopefully.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could go both, boys", the redhead said, pointing out at the carpenter and the cook. "I'm really tired and I think I'm getting sick. Winds on this island are swirling and drafts are everywhere..."

"Don't worry, Nami-san, we'll take care of the bank and you'll be able to rest!" the blond decided immediately.

The navigator thanked him with a smile. She had two invitations for the city spa and she was looking forward to enjoy this afternoon with Robin to stay warm.

"It's really nice of you, Sanji-kun but there's still a little problem..."

"What is it, my dove?" the cook exclaimed.

"We have to reserve rooms and as we don't have money, the owner doesn't want to guarantee them and there's a risk that there won't be any left tonight..."

The young woman sighed.

"I managed to negotiate but we'd better hurry back to see him. We'd need to leave him a valuable item on deposit until we get back with money", she explained.

"A valuable item? Like what?" the cyborg inquired.

"I suggested Zoro's swords and it seemed to suit him", she replied with a shrug.

Getting over his initial surprise, the fencer glared at her.

"Wait, are you serious?! That's not gonna happen, you witch!"

"Watch your mouth when you talk to a lady, you rude!" Sanji threatened him.

"I don't give a fuck, nobody touches my swords!" Zoro snarled, tightening his hold on them. "And why not give one of our treasures on deposit, anyway? It's just as valuable!"

Nami clenched her teeth. She didn't want to take the risk of being ripped off of any hard-earned berry. She then went over to the second part of her plan.

"We're really very short on money, I think we'll unfortunately need to exchange all that's left against bellies", she said, exaggeratedly miserable.

"Marimo, give us one of your swords, you're not gonna die about it!" the cook ordered him, turning to him.

"Think again! There's no way my swords will be used for a common deposit for a fucking hostel!" the fencer inveighed, eager to fight.

"What if we used the Shark Submerge?" Robin intervened in her soft voice. "It is massive enough to make it difficult to disappear and it is indisputably of great value."

All turned to Franky who eventually shrugged.

"That's fine with me. Anyway, he's out of service right now."

"In this case, you'll leave it at the hostel on the way and I'll give you a list of prices that you'll ask at the exchange bank", Nami decreed, satisfied with the turn of events.

The tension dropped and his friends nodded. Quickly then, the crew parted ways to fulfill their respective missions.

* * *

 

"Lead Star!"

Ussop lay flat on the ground in the bushes as soon as his salvo was fired. The thieves' group was ruthless and three of them actually owned a devil fruit. He glanced at Chopper and Brook in the background who were reassuring the three young people of the morning about the sniper's condition. He forced himself to straighten up to put on a brave face but a huge rock thrown in his direction nearly hit him. With a strangled cry, he fell back to the shelter of the bushes and took big breathing in to analyze the situation.

Ussop was in charge of the fight against the five thieves armed with catapults since he had offered the others to stay away. Unfortunately, all had eagerly accepted and were encouraging him from afar. As he had sent Zoro and Luffy to take care of the other five - including the three devil fruit users - he was left alone, totally scared. His friends seemed to be doing well judging by the blades' noise and the gum-gum of the rubber man so he had to hurry to get rid of his enemies not to lose face.

 

He glanced through the leaves to gauge the position of his opponents and focused. They were all more or less grouped together and they were protecting the machine they had stolen in the barn of their lair behind them.

Ussop was literally scared to death. These guys had created formidable inventions. One was throwing pieces of rock as large as one table and another one was cutting the wood at lightning speed before throwing them in the form of giant sharp pencils. He had already been close to death twice: when a gigantic stone had landed two centimeters away from him and when a pencil had stuck into his bag rather than his back.

The gunner adjusted his glasses, trembling. He was going to use a concealment technique, pretending to be hurt and so draw Zoro or Luffy's attention to come to help him. Even if it wasn't glorious, he didn't see how to get by otherwise.

"Smoke Star!"

A thick smoke immediately enveloped the group which began to cough. Ussop took advantage of the decline in visibility to melt into smoke and remain hidden from the eyes of his crewmates. He was going to take a ketchup bomb out of his bag to simulate an injury when one of Luffy's opponents flew in front of him in the direction of a barn pillar that maintained the courtyard sheltering the team of smoky thieves. Under the force of the impact, the man lost consciousness and the wood cracked.

Ussop froze. He had just had the best idea.

"Triple Exploding Star!"

The missiles ricocheted against the weakened pillar which cracked before breaking into a sinister sound. In the midst of the smoke, the thieves noticed only too late that the roof of the courtyard was collapsing and they got buried under the pieces of wood without having time to escape.

 

The gunner jumped for joy and turned to his friends with a triumphant look but they were staring at the building with horror without giving him any interest. Puzzled, he turned to follow their looks and screamed.

"Aaahhhh! Fire!"

Obviously, his explosive balls had set fire to wood and dry leaves that covered the island and the barn was going up in flames while the machine was still inside.

"What did you do, Ussop?" the swordsman who had come closer after getting rid of his enemies grumbled.

"I didn't plan on having the explosive balls cause that effect!" his friend bawled, on the verge of hysteria. "Do something!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and positioned himself.

"Two Sword Style. Hawk Wave!"

The combination created two parallel air gaps the swordsman hit successively in all directions. The breath spread in an instant to the barn and the air power blew the flames at once. However, the building took this new attack by cracking a little more.

The three young friends as well as Chopper and Brook then ran to Ussop and Zoro and they all rushed to get the machine out before the barn collapse for good. For his part, Luffy freed the five unconscious bodies from the courtyard's remains to set them down next to the rest of the band also knocked out by him and the swordsman. As his friends finished breathing again after having freed the invention, he walked to them before smiling excessively.

"How about we eat to celebrate?!"

Behind them, the barn crashed down in a loud creak.

* * *

 

"You're not sleeping, cook?" the fencer noticed when he saw Sanji lean back against the tree in front of him.

"I fuckin' can't stand it! Ussop keeps on telling his prowess, Brook encourages him by singing and Chopper applauds them with stars in his eyes! On top of that, they don't allow smoking in their shitty hostel!"

A smile stretched Zoro's lips. The victory of the straw hat boy and their new friends on the thieves' clan had unleashed passions all night long and the crew hadn't heard the last of the huge success of the proud Captain Ussop. Even if they had finally returned to their rooms, excitement wasn't falling back and the hard cash Sanji and Franky had brought back weren't enough to calm down the inn keeper who had already threatened to kick them out several times.

"What about you? Don't tell me you got a problem with sleeping", the blond spoke again, lighting his cigarette.

"I had to take care of my swords and I just wanted to be alone. Luffy kept jumping all over the mattresses, I could never sleep anyway."

"Never figured it'd stop you given the few naps you had today", the cook pointed out with a mocking smile.

The swordsman shrugged.

"I rather enjoy being under the stars."

"That's a new one. I've known you less enthusiastic at the idea of keeping your eyes open after certain activities", the chef remembered, giving him a look full of innuendo.

Zoro gave him a predatory smile in return and the blond took a deep breath before releasing his breath at the same time as the smoke from his cigarette. Finally...

"Speaking of which, don't you wanna..."

Sanji glanced questioningly at the green-haired man who was already putting his swords down next to him. In a split second, he understood the intentions of his crewmate and stopped him by stretching his long leg as he was about to pounce on him.

"Do you mind, Cactus-kun? I need this cigarette."

Held back by the chief's foot, Zoro scowled.

"Fucking addict", he replied in a bad mood.

"Come on. You're not so eager, are you?"

The fencer grudgingly sat back on the ground and finished cleaning his swords in the light of the moon. His fight hadn't been very complicated but he rather make sure of their perfect integrity and he carefully examined them, caressing their edges with the fingertips and polishing the surface from every angle.

 

"You're totally sensual with your swords, marimo", Sanji suddenly pointed out, watching him for several minutes.

"What are you talking about?" the swordsman muttered, immediately on the defensive.

"Chill out. I mean you take care of it and your little focused look makes you fucking sexy, if you must know."

"Sexy?" the fencer repeated with his hunting predator smile.

"Yeah. I can tell you care about it like the apple of your eye. By the way, it's incredible you're able to show so much gentleness with it. Yet, it's not for lack of asking you..."

"You're so fragile", Zoro slyly replied.

"Idiot. Treating objects better than human beings is creepy, you know."

Finally, Sanji finished a new cigarette and got closer. He grabbed randomly one of the swords to examine it and turned it in front of his eyes to observe it. He was wondering what his precious swords were giving to the swordsman to make him behave like a bloodthirsty killer as soon as it was suggested to take them off of him for five minutes.

The cook didn't miss the swordsman tension at his gesture but he continued his observation as if nothing had happened and he opened the sheath.

"Relax, I won't damage it."

"It's not that. The Sandai Kitetsu is cursed. It's famous for causing its owner death."

Sanji froze before carefully put it back down.

"And you're keeping it?" he asked, sighing.

"I tested it and it didn't touch me, I took it for a sign. It's still a blade of superior quality."

The blond rolled his eyes. The marimo really liked taking unnecessary risks.

"Which one is it?" he asked, pointing to a white sword.

"The Wadô Ichimonji."

Zoro handed it to him so he could look at it more closely. The handle was pure white and the hilt wide and circular. Sanji had already noticed Zoro's particular care for it and he glanced at the fencer to ask permission to remove the katana from its sheath. He accepted with an imperceptible head movement and the blond gently slid the sword in the open air.

The blade was bright, like new, and Sanji watched the perfect sharpness of the cutting edge without daring to put his finger on it. Zoro's swords were sacred to him and he had already been lucky when catching the first one without the swordsman permission. In addition, he didn't want to take the risk of cutting himself and damaging his hands.

"It looks... solid."

The fencer looked down at him with a superior air.

"It's one of the twenty-one O Wazamono, among the best swords in the world."

"No less."

"It's an extremely powerful and resistant blade.

"That's the one you always put in your mouth, isn't it?"

The swordsman nodded, surprised Sanji had noticed.

"It was the only one which stood up to my first encounter with Hawk Eyes."

"Oh yes, I remember. It's also where we met when you turned up at the Baratie."

"It belonged to Kuina."

 

The cook stopped his observation of the katana and looked up. Zoro never talked about his past and his swords were probably one of the most personal topics for him. He suddenly burst out of curiosity at the thought of knowing more about this man who fascinated him without wanting to admit it.

"Kuina?"

"Yeah. It was in her father's dojo that I grew up. She wasn't much older than me but she always beat me with swords."

"Seriously? You got knocked out for years by a girl?" Sanji wondered with a mocking tone.

"The Wadô Ichimonji belonged to her, you really think she wasn't competent?!"

"Calm down, I was just joking."

The swordsman rolled his eyes and continued.

"We were training every day. I only lived for our fights but she was always the strongest. On the night of her two-thousand-and-one victory, we swore one of us would one day be the best swordsman in the world. And then she died and her father entrusted the Wadô to me at my request."

Sanji held his breath in front of the dark glare of the fencer at his side. This simple sentence seemed to contain alone all his loneliness and determination.

"How did it happen?" he softly asked.

"A fall down the stairs."

There was nothing to say. Such a banal, unexpected death was maybe even more painful and surely more dishonorable than if she had died fighting and Sanji just kept silent as he watched the blade he still held. Finally, he wanted to break the gloom that was overcoming them both and he returned it to its owner.

"What about the other sword?"

"Shusui is also an O Wazamono sword. It's my most powerful blade, I can't control it completely yet."

The cook grabbed it and turned it over to observe it.

"That's the one you got at Thriller Bark from that zombie samurai who had Brook's shadow?"

Zoro nodded.

"Ryuma was a legendary samurai from the Wano Country. He controlled his blade perfectly. His fencer's soul was still untouched despite his transformation."

"It's black", Sanji noted.

"Shusui is the clear autumn water. It's extremely resistant and the national treasure of the Wano Country."

"And he gave it to you?" the blond wondered.

The swordsman nodded with pride.

"When a fencer is beaten, it is fair to give his blade to the winner. Ryuma knew he was going to die and he wanted Shusui to find a new worthy swordsman."

The cook examined again the sword for a moment with curiosity before slowly put it down and lighting a new cigarette. The atmosphere was no longer about flirting or even fighting and he took advantage of just being quietly sitting with the swordsman.

 

From the corner of his eye, he observed Zoro who seemed lost in the contemplation of the Wadô. This episode of his life seemed to be a keystone in his story and Sanji was slowly assimilating everything it could contain. Kuina seemed to be the central mainstay of the swordsman's wish for his goal and the cook regretted not being able to meet her, if only to admire the woman who had managed to take him down so many times. For sure, he would have loved to worship her in the same way as Nami and Robin and he hoped to have the opportunity one day to learn more about her.

Finally, he got up and stretched.

"I'm going back to bed. With any luck, they'll all be asleep by now."

"Okay."

The blond shrugged but a tiny regret ran through him and he dared to admit he would have preferred Zoro to meet him or try to spend again a few moments with him. As he closed the door of the hostel behind him, he saw that the swordsman was examining his blades once more and he looked away quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene between Zoro and Sanji is one of the first I wrote for this story. I think characters determination for their dreams is a great way to create bonds between them.  
> Hope you liked it and since it's November 11th, a happy birthday to our favorite swordsman!


End file.
